Persona 4: The Darkness of Hope
by demonspartan117
Summary: A young man awakes to a new life in Inaba with no memory of himself. He's given the wild card and thrown onto the Midnight Channel case, discovering his new abilities both physically and to summon a new Arcana. He must learn to control these powers to discover the key to who he really is. This story will cover P4, P4A and afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

thoughts: _italics_

Persona 4: The Darkness of Hope

Chapter 1: Strange Dreams, No Memory.

"Welcome to the velvet room." A voice called out. As the image got clearer the young man saw an elderly man with an extremely large nose, his hands together under his large nose and his elbows on the blue table in front of him. He had pointed ears like an elf, a bald skull with white hair parting at the sides; he was sitting at the opposite end of some sort of limousine we were inside of that was devoured in blue. He was well dressed with a suit on and had a woman with light blond hair in her mid-twenties to the right of him, she held a book of some sorts and wore an attire of completely blue; her golden eyes which were slightly eerie because of the unnatural color made him feel uneasy with them gazing upon him.

'_Is everything here color coded'_ the young man thought to myself in sarcasm as he glanced the room.

"Oh my, it seems our guest here today is quite an unexpected one indeed. Hmmmm , it seems you have quite an intriguing destiny. My name is Igor, and I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream, reality, mind, and matter…. It is a room in which only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter it may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then why don't you introduce yourself?" Igor looked up with his bulging eyes at the young man expectantly and spoke with a very polite manner despite his appearance.

"I … I don't know what my name is" the young man answered lost in thought as the two exclaimed expressions of shock.

"hmmm that is indeed troublesome and yet truly interesting. It seems as though many mysteries and adventures lay before you. If my instincts are correct you may just be the one with the greatest potential we've seen yet. Now let's take a look into your future, shall we?" Igor laid his hand on the blue table that sat in front of him and suddenly a blue light emanated from his hand and a deck of cards appeared underneath. As he laid out the cards in rows with just a wave of his hand he spoke again. "Do you believe in fortune telling? Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different…*chuckle* Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?" he pointed at the card in the top left corner and it flipped on its own. The card depicted a town being struck by lightning being destroyed as people fell from it to the ground. The guest couldn't believe what was happening before him anymore as his eyes widened in shock.

"Hm…. The tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent." Igor spoke about the revealed card

"The card indicating a future beyond that is…." The card in the upright corner flipped now revealing a crescent moon.

"The moon in the upright position, this card represents hesitation and mystery… very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and great mystery will impose itself upon you. In the coming days you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… if the mystery goes unsolved your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." As Igor waved again, all the cards disappeared.

"Ahh I neglected to introduce you to my assistants to you. This is Margaret she is resident of this place, like myself." Igor spoke as he motioned his hands to the women sitting beside him.

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey." Margaret spoke very monotone-like.

"Nice to meet you two" The young man responded politely

We shall discuss the details later…..Until then farewell." The image faded into black. Soon the young man felt water quickly consume his face; as he awoke he gazed up at a storm in the sky as blue lighting struck the sky.

_Was it all just a dream, if so that was one weird dream. _ The young man gripped his head as he rose from the ground.

"There you are Minato!" the young man heard a man yell in my direction from far away. As the man ran closer to he got a better look at him. He looked as if he was in his thirties; he wore a blue shirt with a red tie and a brown jacket, His face was unshaven and he had a stern look in his eyes.

"Minato we've been looking all over for you. You just got here from the city and you decide to go for a walk and lay down in front of the school for ours?! Geez, what's with kids today?" The older man lectured him "We were really worried about you" The little girl spoke holding onto the older man's underneath his umbrella. Her brown hair was in pigtails, and she wore a pink little dress. She had a very shy expression on her face and only seemed only about 5 or 6 years old.

_Minato…..is that my name? … Wait…..why can't I still remember anything? ... and who are these two?_ Minato stared up at the man with his eyes wide open not sure how to respond.

"Don't tell me you forgot our names already? I mean we're family after all. But then again you haven't seen me since you were about nanako's age or maybe younger. Well I'm Ryotaro Dojima your uncle, Try not to forget it from now on ok" Dojima said while rubbing the back of his head while a faint smile formed on his face.

"I…. umm I'm sorry I worried you" Minato responded not sure how to respond

"Forget about it, let's head home. Just don't do it again ok" Dojima slightly laughed as he started walking back. As I followed a girl passed me by when I heard her say he dropped something; I turned around to see a girl; she seemed to be about 16 or 17; she had pale skin, chin-length black hair, and gray eyes. Her face is slightly made-up, having shadowed eyes and light pink lipstick. She wore a sleeveless white shirt, a short black necktie with various safety pins and a checkered skirt along with matching red protective sleeves that extended up to her forearms. Her legs were covered in black and white striped stocking with tall black boots on her feet. Judging by the discontented expression on her face she didn't seem too friendly. She was holding what seemed to be holding a sort of flip lighter; a zippo. It was gold and had a picture of some sort of skull on the front of it.

_Could this be a clue to my identity? Do I even smoke?_ Minato stumbled on the thought as he smiled and politely said thank you to the girl.

"Whatever, All I did was pick it up" The girl spoke as she continued to walk towards the school. The slightly cold response slightly threw him off a bit but he had to quickly run after Dojima before I lost sight of him. As he took off I heard the girl say to herself "So this is a school, huh"

Not too long after leaving the school in Dojima's car they stopped at the local gas station. I stepped out to look around at the surrounding curious of the town I arrived in. "What can I do for you sir?" The gas attendant spoke to Dojima as he stepped out the car. "Fill her up for me, thank you" Dojima responded when suddenly something tugged at his pant leg it was Nanako looking up at him with a slight expression of worry "Dadd… I gotta go to the bathroom." "Alright I'll walk you there…..Minato I'll be right back so don't wonder off again ok." Minato merely nodded in response.

"You're new here huh? Came in from the city? Sorry it's just new faces don't come very often here and everybody pretty much knows each other around here" The Gas attendant asked curiously at me.

"Yeah" Minato responded trying to avoid any unnecessary conversation of information he knew nothing about.

"Well it gets pretty boring out here in Inaba; so if you're ever looking for a part time job or anything we're always hiring even if you're a student." The gas attendant spoke as he extended his hand out for a handshake "Just give it some thought k? Welcome to Inaba" 'So Inaba is the name of this town Minato thought to himself' as he replied with a thank you and shook his hand. As the gas attendant walked away Minato looked back out on the roads and the buildings along the road when suddenly his head started aching a ringing noise was blaring in his head as his hands began to shake and all color was flushed from his face; He gripped his head as his condition slowly returned to normal.

"Are you ok? Are you sick?" Minato turned around to see Nanako was the one asking the questions.

"Yeah I'm fine…I just need to relax for a bit" Minato smiled as to not worry the little girl.

"That's understandable. It must have been a long trip for you." Dojima said as he came back with a freshly lit cigarette in his mouth. He must have sent Nanako back to the car first so he could take some time to smoke.

When they arrived back at the house Minato took a look around a bit to get a feel for the house; it was covered in the shade of brown. The kitchen was simple; a table that was somewhat cluttered in close to the counters and refrigerator but there was still enough room for a few people to get to the counters and cook without a problem. The floors were made with a light and brown title and the windows were over the counter which seems to have a very nice view of the outside neighborhood. The kitchen led into the living room witch was a simple brown three seat couch and a traditional Japanese low table with a T.V over in the corner. The hallway to the right of the entrance led to the bathroom, Nanako's bedroom and a stairway leading up to another bedroom. There was also a hallway leading to Dojima's master bedroom and bathroom. He didn't choose to enter either bedroom simply out of respect and not to be nosy.

He took some time to relax and eat dinner with Dojima and Nanako. It was a nice greeting into the home of Dojima and Nanko as they had mention that as long as he's here he's part of the family. Dojima also asked about his family to which Minato responded with somewhat vague answers to avoid them catching on about his memory loss; though he had gain some insight on his life, it seems his parents are working overseas and they moved him here for a year. Though it troubled him somewhat how he suddenly got sick is it possible that maybe he has some sort of medical condition, as he thought about it he decided to dismiss it for now as nothing serious. A little while after dinner started Dojima received a call to which he informed Minato and Nanako that he had to leave and that he'll be back later.

"What's his job? To be going to work this late it must be pretty important huh" Minato began to play with his chopsticks a bit.

"He…. Ummm investigates crime scenes and stuff. He's a detective." Nanako glanced down at the table

"That's really cool, trying to solve crimes, and arresting the criminals." Minato grinned

"Yeah I guess" somewhat sadly, she grabbed the remote and paid attention to the T.V.

_Well that was a failed attempt to lighten the mood._ Minato drew a blank stare of disappointment.

On the T.V the local news network was discussing about some affair some big idols boyfriend had with a news anchor. A side from the names Minato didn't rly pay too much attention to the story but got the jist of it.

'_I guess I'm not really into news or idols'_ Then he heard the little girl repeat something from a commercial "Every day's great at your Junes" Nanako sung. Minato couldn't help but slightly smile for a bit then continue to eat.

After dinner he immediately went into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. He was a bit shocked of what he saw but at the same time he wasn't sure of what to expect in the first place. He immediately noticed he had a full head of short, unruly, spiky pitch black hair, he had sharp angular green eyes and has fair skinned.

_So this is what I look like? Huh _Minato rubbed his chin. He estimated he stood about 6ft tall; He patted his hands down his upper body and sensed something weird under the dark blue shirt he was wearing. He took his shirt off to notice aside from being pretty well build, that there was a big scar etched across his heart. As he got closer to the mirror he examined that there were three small circular scars just underneath the huge one.

_What the.. It's as if I was shot and then slashed by a sword! Just what did I do before losing my memory! Well at least I have an estimate on my physical abilities. _Minato quickly ran up the stairs to his room.

He scowered rapidly through the boxes of his belongs. After emptying almost every box on the floor in a mess he found a small notebook. The book was full of math problems and other school related stuff at the top of the pages was the name "Minato Tenma". Underneath the book he had just picked up was a picture; it was of him, an older woman, and an older man. Judging from the way they're arms are around him and similarities in facial features he knew these had to be his parents. Judging from the parents he must be of American-Japanese decent because the father clearly looked American while his mother was Japanese.

_Dammit… ok so I know my name, and I know what my supposed parents look like but why can't I remember I damn thing? Maybe I should just tell Dojima I have memory loss and get help somewhere…. No that won't cut it, I'm not just gonna sit on my ass in some facility for who knows how long. I don't know if it's because I'm in an unknown area or the amnesia, but I have this uneasy feeling that this is unnatural for me. This body, these people, and even my name, but … why? I need to get to the bottom of what happened to me before I awoke on the ground in front of the school. Until I find some clues about this I have no choice but to live out this pseudo feeling life for now_. He flipped his lighter in his hand looking up at the ceiling before finallu falling asleep.

Minato found himself standing on red plated path surrounded in a deep creepy fog. Minato looked down as he felt his hands were already wrapped around something; he was shocked to see he was holding two katanas firmly grasped in his hands. The Tsuka (handle of the katana) of the right katana was covered in blue Ito(braid) and had black Same' (ray skin) underneath the Ito, the Tsuba (guard) was white, and had a very intricate design of what seemed like wings engraved in the circle. The blade was a bright ivory color matching the Tsuba, was made of sturdy metal, seemed bran-new and there was Japanese writing in gold on the Shinogi-Ji (flat section), the words read "Kami no Ikari" meaning divine wrath. The blade in the left had was almost inversive in color; the tsuka was covered in a red Ito and a black Same' while the Tsuba was black with spikes jagging out from the circle and engraved with snakes on it; The blade was pitch black with red almost blood looking Japanese writing on the Shinogi-Ji reading "Kurayami no naka de ushinawareta" roughly meaning lost in darkness. Minato was wearing a blood red jacket outlined in black with gold kanji on the back forming his name written with kanji to stand for demon. Underneath he had is Yasogami High uniform with the black jacket open revealing his white buttoned shirt.

"Do you seek the "truth"? Well if you seek it then come find me!" a deep muffled voice shouted across the fog in a mocking tone. Minato continued down the path that lye before him. Hearing the same voice mocking him get louder and louder; he sprinted down the path with the thought he was getting closer. He arrived at a door of some sorts this door was completely overlaid in a spiraling black and red design. "Well what are you waiting for?" the voice spoke as Minato put his hand on the door unlocking it.

"So you're the one seeking me?" What appeared before Minato was puzzling to him; it was a silhouette of a giant man standing before him. "Well try all you want, but how can a man who doesn't even know the truth about himself ever hope to find the "Truth" through this fog?" The giant said in his mocking tone. Minato quickly lunged at his opponent swinging both his arms down to slice his opponent but his blades seemingly phased right through him. Noticing the shadow was still behind him he proceeded to rapidly swing his blades on silhouette but to no avail. The fog quickly grew thicker erasing all sight of the opponent.

"So you could still see me, despite the fog. Hmmm Interesting" The silhouette suddenly wasn't visible at all. Minato tried a few more time attacking through the fog but to no avail.

"Everyone sees what they want to… and the fog only deepens. Hmm will we meet again? In a place other than here; I look forward to it." The silhouette's voice got farther and farther as Minato seemingly lost consciousness.

The next day Minato awoke and figured out what he saw was just a dream. Two strange dreams in a row; he can't shake this uneasy feeling that these dreams might mean something important as he gets ready for school. Minato buttoned his white shirt and threw his school jacket over it he refused to button it as he felt uncomfortable with it that way. He stared in the mirror in his room realizing this is pretty much going to be what he wears for the rest of the year.

_Hopefully the teachers won't be pissed about the slight wardrobe change_

The weather said it would be foggy outside for the majority of the day today. He looked at the calendar for the first time to see what month it was it read April 12 2011. He got down stairs and noticed Nanako was cooking breakfast but no Dojima in sight. The table was set with two plates, with fresh French toast, eggs and bacon. The aroma of the freshly cooked breakfast was enticing.

"Good morning" Nanako said cheerfully.

"Where's your dad Nanako-chan?" Minato asked.

"There was some sort of trouble, he won't be back." Nanako seemed disappointed. Minato took a seat before he could think of anything to say Nanako spoke.

"Today's you're first day of school right? My school is in the same direction let's walk to school together." Time passed as they ate and Nanako walked with him about halfway until she had to stop and go to her school.

On the rest of his way to school he heard someone sounding like they were panicking from a distance behind him. When the sound caught up with him he noticed it was some kid struggling to ride what must be a broken bike. The kid ended up crashing into a pole and took a pretty hard hit to his groin area as he hunched over in pain. Minato just continued to walk without a second thought as there was nothing he could do to help.

_Soo… High school starts now,huh. Well I can take it's a caste system somewhat, given students always like to pick on other students and then there are always arrogant stuck up ones that think they are better than everyone else, judging everyone….man I hate that the most. Almost all people are two faced some I will admit some are better than others but the worst of the worst are the ones who walk over others, two faced to many, and do what they want and have to in order to get there way, in other words spoiled to the bone; I'm not surprised that many people are like that. With this society built around social networking have a Pseudo-celebrity complex built on by the attention of others, the more people want to focus only on the materialistic and vanity of oneself the inside will decay leaving a broken corpse inside a lovely coffin. Though this does not apply to everyone I can't help but see the broken path human kind is slowly following down._ Suddenly a feeling of emptiness overcame him.

_This feeling it's slightly familiar to me…..hmm soo this is apathy_. _Ok maybe I'm being a bit more pessimistic than I'd like to be; still I'd like to go spend time at school isolated and unnoticed for now _ A permanent scowl appeared on his face as he was consumed with irritation

He arrived at the large steel gates of the school in which Minato took a second to look up at the three story building he was going to from now on. The building was a tannish white color, the windows gazed into the class rooms filled with desks. The front courtyard was spacious, with cobblestone walkway surrounded by greenery.

He arrived to his classroom, He looked down at his paper one more time to make sure he got it right; His teachers name was . When he was presented to the class he got a good look at his teacher. He looked about in his 30's or 40's and his black hair extended down to his ears and looked like he was slightly suffering from balding on the top of his skull. He stood just over 5ft but it was hard to tell how tall he really was because he was hunched over in his navy blue suit; His buck teeth obscenely protruded from his mouth and his face had a horribly irritated look.

"Awright shut ur traps! I'm Kinshiro Morooka your home room teacher from this day forward. First things first just cause its spring doesn't mean you all can suddenly go in heat and swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. As long as I'm here you students are gonna stay as pure as the driven snow! Now I hate new students never the-less introducing them. This fugitive has been thrown out of his grand city to here, the middle of nowhere; geez figured this town would get the lowlifes of whatever the city tosses away. And he's just as much as a loser as he was there, so you girls better not get any ideas on hitting on him. You hear me! Tell em who you are and get it done with kid." spoke in an obviously irritated tone. Minato had a feeling he wouldn't like him; his little speech not only validated that but pissed him off as well.

"Well I'm Minato Tenma…. But I'd like to ask you who the fuck do you think you are calling me a fugitive?" Minato Tenma green eyes glared and his face expressed deep anger that would probably strike a bit of fear in anyone.

"What the hell did you just say to me? You're on my shit list from now on, so you better watch yourself! Now listen here, this town is miles away from you city full of convicts and perverts. You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them!" continued his rant

"Whoa! You're accusations are based purely off of stereotypically bullshit and opinions. Congratulations I believe I just lost a few brain cells from listening to you speak, and you're supposed to be a teacher? Fucking nut-job." Minato gritted his teeth, clenched his fist as his began blood boiled.

"Wh-why you son of a bitch!" shouted waving his arms and just as he was about to reprimand Minato some student interrupted.

"Excuse me, but is it ok if the new student sits here?" A girl towards the back of the room raised her hand. Minato wasn't sure how to take this; he was slightly irritated by the fact that now he feels like he has to associate with someone, but he was relieved to get away from this arrogant teacher.

"Fine….. I'll disregard your little outburst for now. So hurry up and take your seat dammit!" Mr. Morooka ranted a bit more as Minato walked to his seat. He overheard two students talk amongst themselves.

"He doesn't have the tattoos or the piercings but he's just like that first year… what was his name Kanji Tatsumi! That was it!" Minato had no idea who they were talking about but I guess his statement made him more of an attention grabber than he expected.

"Just remember how much of a forgiving kind teacher I am, you won't be getting it again though you little prick!" spoke as Minato took his seat.

"Self-righteous, egotistical fucking bastard." Minato mumbled under his breath in his seat.

"It sucks that you got thrown into King Moron's class, but I've never seen someone stand up to him like that." The girl next to him spoke with a smile trying to lighten the mood. She had brown eyes, brown bowl cut hair and fair skinned. She wore a green, high collared, athletic jacket over the normal uniform.

_Wow, she's kinda cute. Still I need to remember to keep people at arms-length for now _Minato resisted any show of emotion except a slight smile.

"Yeah I can tell. He's really got to improve his people skills, but I think his buck teeth would shatter at even the thought of being a bit nicer to people." They shared a bit of a laugh until King Moron got on their case. For the rest of the day Minato paid strict attention to school; as much as it pained him listening to King Moron's rat like voice rant on and on. The thought of punching him square in the face brought sweet bliss to Minato as a small smirk flew across his face. When school finally ended an announcement came over the loud speakers.

"Attention students, but we please ask you to remain in your classes till further notice. Teachers please meet in the principles' office for a brief meeting" The voice echoed.

_Hmm is there some sort of problem in the school? Why would they hold us late?_ Minato pondered to himself. Other students took free time to let out their complaints about King Moron when suddenly sirens were heard outside. A couple of students went to look but saw no vehicles thanks to the thick fog, but they sounded pretty close. Minato knew the sirens probably had something to do with why they were being held from leaving. _Was someone hurt in a fight? _Minato continued to ask questions to himself curious of the situation. The kids talked about the announcer that was on the news yesterday about her being attractive and that one of them saw them as their true love on some midnight show.

"Yukiko is it true that the announcer is here in this town and is staying at your inn?" One of the students from the window asked a girl wearing red a couple of seats in front of Minato. To which she stated that she wasn't allowed to answer. Most likely due to customer confidentiality which some if not most businesses have especially if said person was famous.

"There has been an incident near campus. We ask that all students hurry home immediately. It is best that you go in groups and please be safe." The Principal announced as students stepped began stepping out of class.

"You're going home by yourself? Why don't you come with us? Oh that's right I forgot I'm Chie Satonaka and this is Yukiko Amagi. It's nice to meet you" Minato was caught off guard yet again by Chie when she had asked this. Yukiko the girl standing next to Chie; had long, straight black hair, a red hairband, and grey eyes; wore a Yasogami High uniform along with a red sweater and black opaque tights. He could clearly see how she could get a lot of attention from the guys considering she was quite pretty. He introduced himself to him and agreed to go with them. He also noticed Chie had a tendency to put both her hands on her hips and Yukiko would have the tendency to put both her arms behind her back with her school suitcase in hand.

_So much for trying to keep distance from people….damn it I can't diffuse a situation when people are being friendly towards me_ Minato let out a slight sigh and accepted the offer.

"Satonaka! Uhh… Thank you for letting me borrow your Trial of the Dragon DVD. It was really awesome how they fought and everything and uhhhh I'm really sorry." Some Student was bowing in apology at Chie. Minato then realized it was the kid that crashed his bike in the morning. He had slightly unkempt mahogany hair, and brown eyes. He wore the mandatory Yasogami High Uniform, along with a white V-necked with long sleeves and a pair of red headphones hanging around his neck.

"Wait a sec….What did u do to my DVD?!...Y…You cracked my Trail of The Dragon DVD!" Chie exclaimed as she opened the DVD case of the classic kung fu movie to gaze upon a disc with a tree of cracks around it. Minato looked up, saw the student quickly yet casually trying to escape when Chie suddenly ran up and kicked him in the groin. The impact of the blow was hard enough to make Minato cringe and feel the telepathic pain of the student who was just hit. 'Sheesh, I don't think I want to get on her bad side'

As Minato stepped outside the classroom, He noticed down the hall, there were these two bigger students picking on a smaller one wearing glasses.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes. I have something I need to do." Minato smiled to reassure them as he walked down the hall. Minato knew the power expressions can have over a situation. Similar to poker if you give the right expression and give off the right mood to the person you can reassure them of a situation that would otherwise be worrisome. That goes the same for this situation he didn't want to trouble them with a bad situation, though he hated wearing masks to hide behind, he knows the usefulness of them and the necessity at times.

As he got closer he assessed the situation there weren't two but three seniors deciding to pick on a first year. The seniors stood about 6ft 5inch each and they were considerably muscular to match their size; the two on the sides of the victim were wearing baseball caps, the center one had tattoos up and down his arms, had tan-ish skin, short black hair, and carried his jacket over his shoulder. Judging by the smug look on his face and the atmosphere he commanded over the other two he was clearly the leader. The victim stood just a bit over 5ft wore classes short black hair, probably was one of the students who studied hard and wasn't too social judging from the amount of books he carried.

"Hey, fuck heads! Doing shit like this really pisses me the fuck off!" Minato shouted out angrily at the bullies. He didn't know why they were bullying him nor did he really care, just seeing it made his blood boil. The reason why it pissed him off wasn't too clear to him but he wasn't going to let this go and besides he needed to test something out.

"huh…Who the hell are you?" The leader shouted irritably.

"Pieces of shit like you don't deserve to know my name" Minato stopped a few inches away from the leader as they exchanged a mutually pissed off expression.

"huh, Where the hell is he?" Chie mumbled irritably as she looked around for Minato but he was nowhere in sight.

"Hey did you hear? That new transfer kid just started a fight with three seniors. Man what a way to start off the year… getting pummeled huh, we should probably go watch. They're behind the school I heard" Two students nearby discussed

"Wha….no way…we need to do something Yukiko and quick!" Chie remarked in urgency as she took off followed quickly by Yukiko. They arrived to where Minato was he was surrounded by three older students. Chie knew those guys they were in their third year in high school and were exclaimed to be the strongest in high school and feared as much as Kanji Tatsumi the first year short tempered student who beat up a biker gang in middle school.

"You think you're tough talking shit to us!" The older student in the center slammed his fist into Minato's stomach making him hit the wall. The senior held his head against the wall and continued to mock him and inflicted one more blow into his gut making him spurt out blood. Chie without thinking ran into the center of the group, stood to defend Minato though her heart raced and fear crept up on her she wouldn't let herself run, no matter what.

"Leave him alone you hear me! Or else you'll have to deal with me!" Chie shouted confidently as she bounced back and forth on her toes. Minato knew by the way she took her stance that her smooth, slender legs would be quick and powerful not someone he'd necessarily want to pick a fight with himself but still he wasn't about to let someone defend him with the possibility of them getting hurt. Besides he needed to finish what he started.

"Th..thanks, but please leave, I can handle this. Plus I need to prove something to myself and I can handle these guys trust me." Minato spoke with a smile as incentive to try to let him handle this; Blood was flowing down the corner of his mouth though which probably didn't help his case.

"Wha…But there no way you can.." Chie spoke shocked at what Minato was saying when he decided to interrupt.

"Listen!..I know how you feel, but I feel the same way, and I won't let someone else get hurt because of my actions! Now please get out of here, I promise I'll handle these guys. Trust me" Minato glared with a strong emotion of anger mixed with determination; though the smile he gave Chie was unfitting of those eyes. His smile spoke with a sense of happiness that she was willing to defend him but it also presented itself with confidence. Chie reluctantly would not budge from her position in the group and that's when the leader pulled swung a punch at her. Minato in a split second shoved her out of the way, out of the group, blocked by grabbing his fist and landed a strong punch into the leader's jaw knocking him back.

"You know what I hate most about pathetic bastards like you. You think you can walk on top of anyone that you're the hierarchy here. You really are the scum of the earth, and I'm going to wipe the floors with your ugly ass faces." Minato said irritably with a burning hate glaring through his green eyes and a disturbed smile on his face. He formed a stance positioning him sideways, his right fist raised near his chin while his left fist was positioned near his waist; the stance came instinctively to him. The leader of the group became infuriated as he swung his fist at Minato's face.

_Yes this is familiar feeling; this sense of urgency, adrenaline and tension. The heat of a fight is what is natural to me! _Minato he quickly reacted to the opponents swing, ducking beneath his arm and slammed his fist as hard he can into his opponent rights side; accurately hitting the opponents rib cage knocking the air out of his lungs. Judging by the shock wave Minato felt from the impact he may have broken some of his ribs. In mere seconds the senior was gasping for air, Minato took this opportunity to get low sweep his feet which also provided for a successful dodge as the other two seniors tried to punch him at the same time. The Leader fellow over on the ground in pain as Minato rose back up and quickly kicked both of the other two opponents coming at him in another failed attempt to strike a blow on him. Though they recovered quickly and continued to assault Minato. Minato skillfully dodged each strike without even breaking a sweat and slammed their two heads together with a content smirk on his face.

"You fucking bastard!" The leader rose back up with a knife in hand and quickly lunged at him with the blade. Minato instantly reacted by doing a sideways backflip; his left foot came up to knock the knife out of his hand and he rotated quickly in mid-air so that his right foot would hit him with force in the face also providing a stable landing. When he landed he proceeded to jab his stunned enemy all over his upper body and finishing it with a forceful right hook in the head, knocking him out.

"Wha…He's a…. Monster!" The two other opponents shouted as they recovered from earlier and quickly bolted off in fear. As Minato looked around and noticed two students that were filming the fight from a far. "Get the hell outta here!" Minato shouted at them irritably not wanting to deal with anything else.

"Now if I ever see you bully on anyone again or even dare to try and harm me or people I know, I swear I will kill you!" Minato shouted at the man he just defeated. He looked over at the two girls that were watching; their jaws were wide open and completely shocked. 'Guess it's understandable why they're speechless, hell not even I knew I could fight like that!' Minato thought to himself as he smiled and rubbed the back of his skull.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! Are you like some kung-fu master?! Where'd you learn this stuff?" Chie shouted as she ran towards me followed by Yukiko. The excitement in her eyes was blazing she was really ecstatic about the fight. Minato had forgotten the blood was still on his chin from the fight and quickly wiped it away as to rid evidence of his involvement in the fight. He certainly didn't want any trouble from the school or any law enforcement from beating them up.

"haha, I'm not really sure how I did it. I guess it was instinct." Minato didn't know how to respond to the questions so he just smiled and continued to run the back of his head. He didn't know how to deal with being praised from the two girls but he kind of liked it.

As they returned to the front of the school a kid stood there with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble senpai! And …Thank you for defending me! If there's anything I can do to repay.." The student proceeded to bow.

"Don't worry about it kid…. Just glad I could help. I made sure those guys won't ever mess with you again." Minato smiled as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Again Thank you sooo much! You have no idea how great my gratitude is! I can't help but wonder what made you randomly come help a kid like me." The first year was fighting holding back his tears. Minato knew from the student's reaction that those seniors must have been tormenting him for a long time and knowing he helped him like he did put a big grin on his face.

"It's simple, I'm not one to sit and do nothing when I see other people getting hurt. I'll see you tomorrow in school, alright" Minato smiled from tooth to tooth as he turned back around and walked with the two girls' home.

"Ah I get it now, so that's why you got into that fight. That was very kind of you, Minato" Yukiko said as they left the school

"Yeah but if you could fight like that how come you let them hit you like they did?" Chie spoke curiously

"I just wanted to see how hard they could hit" Minato laughed as both girls were speechless.

A mysterious kid walked up to them at the school gate; He stood roughly just under 6ft, wore a black suit with a green tie and some emblem of a shield checkered with orange and green. He had shaggy greyish black hair, pale skin, and had a seemingly tired expression about him as he had a pronounced slouch. The thing that made Minato on edge immediately about this guy was his eyes; they seemed to be dead, engulfed in blackness. It gave a vibe that his mind wasn't all there and the way he walked was lightly comparable to a zombie.

"You're Yuki, right? Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?" The kid stated with a slight nervousness as he approached Yukiko at the gate.

"What…Who are you?" Yukiko responded shocked.

_So they don't know this guy either huh. He suddenly just walked up outta nowhere giving Yukiko a nickname and asking her to go out with him…..this guy must have a major crush, and be desperate to do this without even knowing the person. Also though it could be a much worse scenario like a stalker or something, I'll step in if things get worse I guess but for now I'll see if they can handle it cause it's not exactly my business I guess _Minato observed the strange kid. A couple students were talking in the background about how desperate the guy seems and how he tried to pull the "Amagi Challenge" just outta nowhere and how impossible it is.

"So…Are you coming or not? " The kid said irritably.

"I'm…I'm not going…" Yukiko answered shyly and confused of the situation.

"Damn you." The kid mumbled as he took a few steps forward towards Yukiko, when a flash flew in front of his eyes.

"You make any movement besides of that in the other direction and I won't hesitate for this fist to make your face all bloodied." Minato spoke as in a split second his fist came just a few seconds away from the students face. Minato's hostility in his face frightened the student making him stagger back sneering before running off mumbling to himself.

"Thank you Minato" Yukiko slightly bowed towards Minato.

"No problem, there was something wrong with that guy. The last thing I wanted to happen was another incident." Minato glared into the distance the student ran off in.

"That was awesome, just like a kung-fu movie! You really gotta teach me how to fight like that!" Chie became overcome with excitement once again. Minato still unsure how to deal with praise, lightly laughed at the notion.

"But, just what did he want from me?" Yukiko interjected towards Chie completely clueless of what the kid was trying to do. Minato's right palm firmly placed itself on his forehead in reaction to the question. 'Maybe she's a bit naïve, I guess. Plus judging from both verbal, and body language these two are practically polar opposites.'

"What did he want….? Obviously he was trying to ask you out on date." Chie's tone was notably laced with jealousy. The girls continued to talk about the creepy student when the student that broke the DVD walked up to them with his bike.

"So… Yukiko turned down another love struck fool, huh?" No doubt the student must've observed it from a far like the other students.

"Man you're cruel you got me the same way last year" the student continued.

"Really, I don't remember that" Yukiko said surprisingly.

"Whoa…so would you want to hang out sometime?" The student asked just to get politely shutdown from Yukiko.

"Well….that should teach me to get my hopes up. Well you two don't go picking on the new transfer student too much." The student quickly brought his mood up after being disappointed from the response.

"We're just curious that's all!" Chie defended irritated as the student took off on his back.

"U…Um I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Yukiko apologized to Minato sincerely.

"It's cool, no need to apologize. After all it isn't your fault." Minato cracked a bit of a smile. Chie took off a head of them as they follow after. On the walk past the Samegawa Flood Plains Chie discussed how there wasn't much too this town. The Samegawa flood plains were flooded with water and small plants sprouted up from the water as buildings next to the plain were used for harvesting the plants.

"Well maybe the few things we have that are novel around here is our dyed clothing from and our pottery. Oh wait! We have the Amagi Inn own by Yukiko and her family. It's brings a lot of people here to Inaba it, it help keeps this town alive and you'll one day own the place all to yourself." Chie spoke highly of the Inn to Minato.

"Chie…It's not that great" Yukiko answered with slight discontent

"Oh come on, your inn is nearly the lifeblood of this town! It's really a great place. Hmmm hey Minato do you think Yukiko's cute?" Chie leaned in towards Minato with a smirk on her face. She wanted to observe any emotions coming from his face to get nothing but the truth from him.

"Wha…What the…Where the hell did that come from?" Minato's eyes widened

_Th….This… girl….I'm not sure how to handle her! _Minato staggered back shock from the spontaneous question

"Well do you?" Chie leaned closer pursuing for an answer

"Well.. um I think you're both pretty cute actually…" Minato's face turned slightly red from embarrassment.

_Shit….well I had no choice…. I got nervous and ended spouting the truth…..guess I'm not the smoothest person when put under pressure with girls._ Minato noticed that both their faces had reddened.

"Wow….. I didn't expect that response…thank you" Chie responded searching for words.

"Thank you, and I'm really sorry we put you on the spot like this and I apologize if this was embarrassing for you" Yukiko spoke very politely.

"It's cool, don't worry about it. Though I was caught off guard a bit by the sudden question" Minato laughed a bit lightening up from the tension in his body. The laughing hurt his gut a bit I guess he was still bruised up a bit from the hit he took.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, and well the reason I was curious was because Yukiko here is the most popular girl in school and I'm actually shocked she's never has had a boyfriend before kind of strange huh," Chie spoke with a tone of curiosity.

"Hey!... Please don't listen.. I-It's not true that I'm popular or that I never had a boyfriend. W-wait I mean what I meant to say was that I'm not popular and that I never have had boyfriend…. Sheesh Chie I hate when you do this." Yukiko stumbled on her words.

"Ok, I'm sorry, sorry. It's just that you've barely said a word this whole conversation and thought I might get you more involved. Oh yeah..I almost forgot what made you move out to this town in the first place, Minato?" Chie asked as Minato searched rapidly through his head to think of the reason why he's here. Nearly sweating himself when he finally remembered the conversation with Dojima last night. He explained to Chie with the best vibe of certainty he could give.

Up ahead through the decently thick fog they noticed a Police lights at the nearby intersection and ran up to check it out. There were police cars blocking the road with cautioned yellow tape wrapped around the stop light poles on each corner. A few adults were standing in front of the yellow tape discussing something oddly disturbing.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice spoke out towards them, it was Dojima.

"We were just passing through on our way home, did something happen here?" Minato asked as his eyes scanned over to the police cars.

"Yeah you could say that I guess,… Oh nice to meet you I'm Ryotaro Dojima his guardian. I don't know how to put this but I hope you will get along well." Dojima smiled slightly as he searched for words to state to the girls. It's clear he wasn't too used to being in fatherly or guardian situations but he didn't do too bad Minato thought.

"Oh my god!" a man with brown hair in a blue suit came running out behind the yellow tape to a nearby trash can holding his mouth firmly readying to throw up.

"Adachi, how long do you tend to keep acting like a rookie? Suck it up!" Dojima shouted

"Yes,….Sir" Adachi responded as he continued to regurgitate

"Well when you're finished come back and help me search for more evidence. You three should head home immediately." Dojima walked back to the scene

"Did you hear what they found?" "Yeah, there was a body hanging from an antenna from the top of that building!" "Who would've thought a body would end up here in this town?" "Wish I could've seen it" were what the adults were saying amongst themselves.

"A body hanging on an antenna?" Yukiko remarked

"That's just creepy, who would do such a thing?... Yukiko maybe we should head to Junes tomorrow." Chie stated as shivers flew down her body.

"See ya tomorrow at school tomorrow Minato, and promise that sometime you'll teach me those sweet moves of yours ok?" Chie exclaimed as her and Yukiko walked off to their homes'. Minato simply smiled and nodded as they left and waved goodbye.

_A body found on an antenna? …. There's no way that could be an accident and if it was there would've been surely away to get help before they died. A murder is logical, but to take the extensive time to tie a body to such a high place like that is highly risky and they would surely be caught doing such an obvious thing. Soo….How did this happen? Well I'm not Dojima or any sort of detective so I guess I'll leave it to him but the notion of the body just gives me a feeling that something's not adding up here._ Minato reflected on the incident the rest of the walk home.

Minato quickly dismissed the uneasy feeling in his gut as he stepped through the door of Dojima's house and was greeted by Nanako preparing dinner. They both sat down and began to eat dinner in front of the T.V.

"Where's your dad?" Minato had noticed the Dojima was nowhere to be found again.

"Something happened at work and he had to stay late." Nanako seemed saddened by his absence as he her eyes shifted from Minato down at the table.

"A dead body was found today in Inaba near the Samegawa flood plains. The deceased has been identified as that of Ms. Mayumi Yamano, she had recently been in an affair with Secretary Councilman Mr. Taro Namatame. The local police station is currently review evidence to resolve whether this was an accident or murder. Unfortunately the thick fog that has blanketed the town until tomorrow has deterred the police from making efficient progress on the case." The T.V reporter echoed over the T,V

_The body was of the reporter who was all over the new yesterday, huh. Well that means the police should be investigating Namatame considering he was closest to her and has possible motive. Though how would someone pull that off bringing the body up that high? _ Minato thought to himself

"Luckily we have an interview with a person who found the body." The news reporter spoke with such hype it made Minato sick. A girl appeared on T.V her face wasn't visible on screen but she wore a Yasogami high uniform; the yellow bow in the front of the torso was a clear giveaway as it was on all women uniforms. She also had long brown wavy hair and tan skin. She turned her head slightly away from the microphone as the reporter interviewing her was inappropriately hyped over the story of a possible murder in Inaba. Minato was sickened by this; he hated the thought that people use other people's misfortunes and deaths as a sort of entertainment.

"In other news, there was a big fight at the local Yasogami High school resulting in three third year students being badly injured; one of which was admitted to a nearby hospital with a broken rib and internal bleeding. We have an interview with a student who witnessed the fight. The interview was taken earlier today and he requested that his identity be hidden." Minato's eyes widen, draw dropped in shock from what had made the news

"I don't know who he was but he was like a hero or something. I was being heavily bullied by those guys and he stood up, took the beating for me a bit till he just completely turned it around, and beat the crap outta those guys!" There was the student who Minato helped excitingly praising him for his bravery and skill.

"We have this video from the internet of the fight and it is just shocking!" A video played from what seemed like a cell phone. It was a clip of when Minato did the sideways backflip and jabbed his opponent until knocking him out. Minato almost spit out his food from the horror of this.

_Oh god, a fucking video of it all over the internet! Shit…if Dojima even closely finds out this is connected to me, I'm dead for sure. _Minato began to panic a little as he devoured his food

"Hey, doesn't that look like you!" Nanako exclaimed shocked. Sure the image was a bit blurry given quality but I guess she put a bit of it together given the hair and height was the same. Minato almost choked on his food in shock!

N-Noo! That isn't me. I was outside the front of the school when this was going on. It's just someone who looks similar to me" Minato felt the cold sweat drip from his forehead. He felt as if his life just passed before his eyes, he knew this was a dire situation and needed to avoid any and all association with it.

"Come to your local Junes store! Every Day's great at your Junes!" A commercial for the big shopping store conglomerate played. Nanako cheerfully sang the jingle she just heard.

"Wow you sing really well!" Minato complemented her pleasant sing voice; avoiding any further discussion of the fight.

"Thanks, I'm the best in my class" Nanako smiled.

_So today wasn't so bad besides getting into a fight and dealing with a shitty teacher; I managed to meet some alright people and help someone in need… got indirectly famous for it. So far it looks like it might be alright at this school. _Minato laid down to sleep in his futon

_Hm! No weird fucking dream this time... awesome! Maybe they've ended or something._ Minato awoke relieved he didn't have another crazy dream. He walked down stairs to see Dojima reading the newspaper. Minato could only think that possibly he caught wind of the fight and he could possibly be in deep shit now. Nervousness filled his body and his hands began to shake a little before clenching them to resist it.

"Minato, do you mind if I ask you something?" Dojima asked somewhat sternly as Minato took his seat.

_Here it comes I'm screwed!_

"Sure" Minato luckily kept his composer

"I'm sure you've heard it from the news but there was this fight at your school yesterday and it resulted in three senior students being injured pretty badly. Now other students couldn't recognize the student who did this and from the video the student looks very similar to you" Dojima stated with scowl on his face and stared at Minato for a while during the pause in the conversation.

_Fuck my life, I'm dead!_ Contrary to Minato's falsely composed surprised look on the outside; inside he was a wreck preparing for the worse. The wraith of Detective Dojima!

"What I'm trying to say is….was it you who did that to those three students?" The atmosphere got even more intense, it could break bones!

"Y-yes it was me, but I did it because they were picking on some student and I couldn't let that continue. I interfered and they beat me up a bit, but I retaliated out of self-defense the whole time until I had to force them to give up." Minato decided the truth was the best thing right now hoping Dojima wouldn't push any law issues into this and understand.

"Hmmm, well I'm glad you told me the truth even when it was something like this, but it better not happen again do you understand me! You could get in serious trouble for pulling stuff like this off and neither your parents nor I want to see you become any juvenile delinquent like the kid kanji that lives around here. You're lucky there was nothing solid being linked to you on this given no one really knows you and the police are too busy dealing with the murder to focus much on anything else. Though I am glad you have a good moral grounding but trying to be a hero isn't always the best thing to do." Dojima scolded

"Sooo ….should you handcuff me now or anything?" Minato spoke with slight joking tone

"Nah, don't worry no definitive case has been formed from it and the school has just dismissed it as a bad fight no need to arrest you. Though don't go around bragging it was you either, got me." Dojima lightened the mood a bit.

"Yes sir!" Minato nodded in complete relief.

On his way to school he ran into the student on the bike again except this time he crashed into a trashcan head first and began rolling on the ground unable to get out calling for help. Minato grabbed him by torso and pulled him out.

"Thanks man, oh hey you're the new transfer student. I'm Yosuke Hanamura, it's nice to meet you!" Yosuke introduced himself.

"I'm Minato Tenma and like-wise" Minato responded

"Crap we're gonna be late, you want to catch a ride, I'm sure you can fit." Yosuke pointed at his bike and spoke with haste.

"I think I'm good, but I want to avoid being shitted on today by King Moron so I better sprint to class!" Minato took off with a trail of smoke following him,

During lunch Minato paced the school to check for the student he helped the other day but no sight of him. As he made he lap around the building he noticed other students kept a marginable distance from him out of fear. He didn't think much of it except that it was somewhat enjoyable, as long as no one caused problems with him and he enjoyed the sense of power from it.

After school Minato began packing his books in his suit case when Yosuke approached his desk.

"Hey man, thanks again for helping me out earlier and how are you doing adjusting to this town and all?" Yosuke stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Aside from the bullshit yesterday, I'm doing fine and guess I kind of like it here. It's quiet, and peaceful." Minato folded his hands behind his head and leaned back.

_Shit, I guess I am really getting used to the place here a bit, and the people aren't all that bad _

"Yeah, but there's really nothing to do here besides a few places to shop and eat. Oh, that reminds me there's this great place to eat steak at; it's probably the best thing to eat here. I'll treat since you did help me out early

"No, thanks I'm good." Minato didn't want to feel like he was freeloading off of anyone.

"What about me? Huh, No Apologies? My Trial of the Dragon DVD!" Chie spoke irritably

"You always have a knack for come around when I mention food huh?" Yosuke groaned

"How about it, Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us, too?" Chie turned towards Yukiko who was busy packing her things.

"I'll pass… I don't want to gain any more weight. I need to help out at the inn today, anyway." Yukiko answered

"Wow, Yukiko-san! You started training to take over the business?" Yosuke blurted out

"It's not like that, I'm just helping when it gets busy…Well, I should be on my way." Yukiko had an expression of slight sadness before taking off.

"Oh well. We should get going too" Chie exclaimed

"Whoa….Do I seriously have to treat two people…?" Yosuke hung his head low

Later Minato found himself dragged along and sitting outside in the Junes food court with Chie as Yosuke came back with a tray of food and drinks to the table.

"THIS is the cheap place you were talking about?...They don't have grilled steak here." Chie spoke with utter disappointment

"Yeah well, when you hopped on the free loader bandwagon I couldn't afford grilled steak for two people." Yosuke complained

"Still that's no reason to take us to your place." Chie bickered back

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything. Oh right I haven't told you yet huh, I moved here from another city about six months back. The location for this Junes just opened up and my dad was assigned to manage it. So our whole family moved out here." Yosuke explained

"Here, this is to welcome you to town." Yosuke passed Minato his plate of food.

"That reminds me, you've made a big impression already dude. That fight was posted all over the internet, I didn't believe it was you until Chie and Yukiko told me, but wow man how'd u get that good at fighting? I mean to pull off a move like that you must have been training since you were a little kid. Honestly I was worried you were going to have some sort of scary guy but you're actually alright." Yosuke seemed perplexed

"Yeah…did you hear what they were calling you around school now? Well you see people figured out it was you in that video, but the guys you fought were too afraid to point who you were out and so the school couldn't do anything. So you've been nicknamed Demon….some stupid student came up with it as a pun after learning your surname" Chie informed

"hmmm, Demon huh? I don't mind that. Hell, I kinda like it I and it could've been worse I guess" Minato laughed at the thought of people calling him that. What Yosuke said interested him, has he been trained since he was a child? How else would he know that stuff? Or is it something else?

"Wow, I'm kinda surprised how well you took it. Usually people wouldn't like rumors or nicknames like that floating around about them." Yosuke was shocked at how lightly Minato took it

"Speaking of rumors, did you hear about that weird T.V show that appears on rainy nights? Supposedly if you stare into a blank T.V at midnight you'll see your true soul-mate." Chie spoke while sipping on her drink.

"Sounds like a fairytale to me. That and physically impossible, but intriguing." Minato said as he rubbed his chin in thought of the rumor. With the strangely supernatural, and interactive dreams he's been having he's been in doubt with what he can dismiss between what's possible and what's not.

"Yeah, maybe so but, it could be worth a shot to check out just for kicks." Yosuke laughed

"It's Saki-senpai, One sec guys I'll be right back." Yosuke left the table and walked towards a girl who was on her break from work at the store.

"Who's that?" Minato asked curiously

"That's Saki Konishi, her family own a liquor store down in the shopping district. Yosuke wishes she was his girlfriend though" Chie laughed. The way the girl looked caught Minato's eye for some reason, she seemed familiar.

"Hey, How's it going? You look beat." Yosuke spoke cheerfully greeting her.

"Yeah, I'm finally on break. What's up Hana-chan? Boosting the family business by bringing your friends here?" Saki slightly smiled but the look in her brown eyes showed that something had been bothering her.

"Ouch Madam you wound me. Kidding aside, you look kinda down, did something happen?" Yosuke was slightly concerned

"Ah, it's nothing, I'm just kinda tired that's all" Saki glanced down trying dismiss the topic

"Hey, if you ever need to talk, I'm always willing to listen. I…" Yosuke concerned and trying to comfort her when he was suddenly cut off.

"I'm okay. Thanks, though. Hey is that the new kid who transferred here?" Saki laughed and changed topic as she glanced over at the table Minato and Chie were at.

"Ah, yeah this is Minato the new transfer student here." Yosuke spoke as Saki rose from her seat

"That guy has supposedly been causing trouble lately around the school especially with that fight, and now half the schools afraid of him." Saki spoke in a quieter tone

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but he's actually an alright guy if you get to know him a bit." Yosuke responded

"I'd just be careful about hanging out without him that's all. Well I've got to get back to work Hana-chan see ya!" Saki took off back into the store.

"Dude, your reputation right now may actually cock block me" Yosuke sat back down at his seat with aura of disappointment surrounding him.

"Why? What happened?" Minato couldn't help but laugh a bit

"Well after Saki found out I was hanging out with you, she bolted back to work a bit early. Thanks man" Yosuke had a spice of sarcasm in his tone.

"Hmph, people are always scared of what they don't know and can't understand. I really don't give a shit what people think about me; otherwise you guys are alright to hang with. If it means anything I apologize for it but she'll get over it eventually, if she's really your friend." Irritation overcame Minato's face.

_I hate it when I'm the problem of shit….still I do feel a bit bad_

"Easy for you to say you don't have a crush on her and trying to date her." Yosuke chuckled a little trying to lighten the mood

"Yeah, you're right about that much but at least it seems you have a chance." Minato grinned

"R-Really? Why do you think? Cause of the awesome chemistry we have or how she seems all over me?!" Yosuke became elated as he approached the edge of his seat.

"Ummm, no but she seemed really happy to see you." Minato chuckled preparing for the disappointment.

"Aww man, that doesn't mean much. There goes my hopes and dreams again." Yosuke hung his head low in disappointment as Chie and Minato shared a small laugh

Later at dinner time Minato sat and ate with Nanako as Dojima sat on the couch. Everything was pretty much silent, but Minato didn't mind. The news was discussing the dead body incident and how the cause of death was still unknown. They continued to speculate on it with Dojima commenting in a tired but irritated tone. Then the commercial came on for Junes.

"Every days great at your Junes" Nanako sang the Jingle once again

"Hey dad, can we go to Junes sometime?" Nanako paused waiting for an answer. She glanced back at a sleeping Dojima and let out a disappointed sigh.

"Hey, maybe I'll take you to Junes sometime ok, Nanako-chan?" Minato smiled not wanting to see her upset

"Really?! That would be great!" Nanako let out a huge smile before realizing it was just about her bedtime and left off to bed after saying goodnight.

Later that night Minato sat in his room lights off and T.V unplugged. He figured he'd check out this so weird show before he falls asleep. He stood closer to the T.V to get a closer look at anything he might see as the clock stroke twelve. The T.V suddenly was filled with static and a slight image became clear as it sporadically flashed images of a girl. The girl was wearing the school uniform and it looked like she was in pain being thrown around! Minato stood shocked, mouth open as the picture faded and disappeared.

_I am thou, thou art I. Thou art the one who opens the door!_ A strange yet familiar voice echoed through Minato's head. Minato gripped his head in pain as it felt like he room began to spin. When the voice finally stopped all seemed to be calm. Minato stared back at the T.V. What the hell is going on? Did this really just happen? Was all he could think as he brought his hand up to touch the screen.

As his finger touched the screen, the screen cascaded like a pebble hitting water. As he put his whole hand against it to calm his curiosity his hand was engulfed by the T.V and it began pulling him in further. Thankfully his T.V was too small to fit him as Minato panicked by pulling back.

As he applied as much force he could against the T.V the T.V stopped pulling him in and he landed on the ground banging his head against the table in front of his couch. The noise echoed through his house as he felt a slight uneasy feeling overcome him hoping he didn't wake anyone up. That's when Nanako shouted up the stairs.

"I heard something bang, are you ok?" Nanako shouted

Yeah I'm ok, it was nothing" he replied

"Ok then goodnight" Nanako walked back into her room as Minato laid down in his futon.

_What the hell is happening to me! There's no way the events these past days can't be connected in some way they're too strange. Also I shouldn't keep this a secret, I should probably try to find a way to explain this to Yosuke and Chie, but explaining something like this is gonna be a pain in the ass'_ Minato gripped his head in ache by overthinking things, this night was going to feel long.

**Chapter end. **

Hope you enjoyed and Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2 The Birth of Nephilim

**thoughts:** _'Italics'_

**Breaks in story:** XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: The Birth of Nephilim

The next day on his way to school, it was a peaceful rainy day. Minato was deep in thought as he stared into the sky under his plain black umbrella.

"Hey did you see it?" Chie shouted as she forced her soaked self underneath his umbrella.

"Yeah I did, I didn't believe it at first but it really happened." Minato replied.

"Yeah same here, but something's bothering me if that person's my soul-mate what does that mean…?" Chie was lost in thought.

"We should probably discuss this later after school, besides something weird happened that might be tough to explain." Minato's expression became somber

"Yeah, you're probably right. Oh, umm sorry for intruding underneath your umbrella but I broke mine after trying out some sweet moves after seeing this kung Fu movie in which they used an umbrella." Chie reddened slightly embarrassed.

"It's fine, besides if you run without an umbrella you could catch a cold." Minato cracked a light smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Alright then, let's hurry up!" Chie began to pick up pace to which Minato struggled a little to keep up at first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During lunchtime Minato paced around the school yet again looking for the student; he ran into the group of seniors this time to which they responded to his presence by quickly hugging the wall not to get in his way. The only response he gave to them was a simple sneer as he strolled off.

Still no sight of him maybe he got sick or something Minato had a slightly uneasy feeling re-entering his classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school, Chie and Yosuke had surrounded his desk in discussion.

"Hey guys, I saw the middle night channel. It seemed to be some girl from our school who appeared." Yosuke spoke.

"Huh, wait does that mean we saw the same thing? Cuz I saw a girl too. What about you Minato-kun?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, I saw an image of a girl from our high school as well. "

"If we all saw the same girl as our soul-mate…does that mean..." Chie struggled to find the words for an embarrassing thing to say when Minato cut her off.

"I kinda doubt it's our soul-mate, but something strange did happen to me. During the time I watch the Midnight Channel I was shocked at what happened and I touched the screen of my television, and my arm went through the T.V, some strange force was pulling me from the other side but my television was too small for me fit thankfully." Minato spoke in a somber tone and a slight scowl formed on his brow as he reminisced about it. He thought about telling them about the voice he heard but the story was already impossible to believe without that so he left it out.

"Hah, you mean you were almost eaten by your T.V, dude you must've have fallen asleep and been dreaming or something." Yosuke spoke mockingly. Minato was not surprised; a story like this is like shouting out Bigfoot. Still though he knew, it happened.

"Yeah, although your T.V being too small to fit does sound pretty realistic." Chie responded a little lighter with the joking.

"Hey, that reminds me. My parents wanted to go shopping for a T.V. Maybe we should stop at your place to look at some, my parents don't know the first thing about electronics." Chie spoke to Yosuke.

"Yeah, alright sounds like a plan. Maybe we can even find a T.V you can fit into." Yosuke sarcastically spoke to Minato.

This might be a good chance to show them, plus I wonder what's through the T.V's and having one I can fit into is perfect for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Later they arrived in the electronic section in front of a large flat screen T.V. Yosuke and Chie immediately stuck their hands on the screen.

"Nope, won't go through. See you were just dreaming man" Yosuke exclaimed. Minato had a blank stare of slight irritation on his face given that act of mocking just wasn't amusing to him.

"Yeah I mean going through T.V's isn't possible." Chie added

"Yeah and if you could you just go through to the other side. Wait, what am I saying. Well anyways Chie you came here looking for a T.V right let me show you what we have available." Yosuke walked down the aisle showing her various for sale. Minato quickly took a double take of the Isle to make sure there was no one here; he glanced at the cameras, which there didn't seem to be any focused on this area. 'The last thing I need is to cause a state of alarm for the store.' Minato then put his hand on the screen; once again, his hand went through the T.V.

"Hey, guy's" Minato's tone mocking mixed with irritation as he was glad to prove them wrong. However, he made sure to make his voice not too loud to catch the attention of other customers.

"What's up Min…" Yosuke paused in utter shock of what he was seeing. Minato's arm was visibly through the screen of the T.V. How could this be possible!

"What is it Yosuke?" Chie looked at him then glanced in Minato's direction. Her jaw dropped the same as Yosuke's from what she saw.

"Is that like a new feature on the or something?" Chie asked still not able fully comprehending what she saw

"Hell no! I would've known if something like that was possible" Yosuke quickly ran over to Minato.

"Cool magic trick man, how do you do it?" Yosuke asked Minato

"I think I can go in further..." Minato ignored the question, as he was too curious in what was behind the T.V. He stuck his full head into the T.V while grasping on platform it was with his hands.

"It's pretty spacious in here" Minato gazed upon a vast area of white space but saw a black light in the distance, unwilling to go any further without proper precautions.

"Wh-what do you mean spacious?...Oh man…this is too much for my bladder to take!" Yosuke started running around holding his croch in a dance.

"D-don't tell me you're going to piss yourself" Chie exclaimed disappointedly

"I've been holding it in all day…Wh-what I do I mean we've got a guy whose half-stuck in a T.V here!" Yosuke panicked

"Oh no! Customers are coming!" Chie turned and saw customers slowly approaching down the aisle. The two began to panic sprinting around unsure of what to do when they bumped into Minato pushing him further into the T.V taking them as well. As Minato fell through the T.V he witnessed a weird swirling vortex of black squares outline with various colors like from the screen of a T.V.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

At the end of the portal Minato ended up being greeted with a heavy impact on solid ground. Chie and Yosuke landed behind him. As Minato all got up he glanced around uneasy of the foreign surroundings.

There was thick fog surrounding them. This wasn't exactly normal fog as it had an eerie translucent, yellow-greenish hue to it. They couldn't see anything through the fog well at all. Minato looked at the ground and noticed they were all standing on a circle. The painted circle on the ground was filled with black inner circles like a hypnotic illusion; there were breaks in the inner circles though, these breaks were white outlines of human bodies piled on top of each other.

"Are you guys ok?" Minato turned towards the two who seemed slightly hurt as the rose from the ground.

"Yeah, though I think I sprained something from the fall." Yosuke spoke gripping his side

"So….uh….we're still alive right?" Chie asked nervously

"Yeah, it seems that way. Not sure what happened but I'm pretty sure we're still in reality as strange as it may seem." Minato spoke as he glanced at the two.

"It …..looks like we're inside….the T.V, I guess" Yosuke looked around nervous.

"Whoa!" Yosuke paused has he glanced up.

"Wh-what is it? Don't tell me you pissed your pants.." Chie exclaimed.

N-no, stupid….look around!" Yosuke pointed. Minato got a better look now that his eyes have adjusted to the situation and he could manage to point out that the weird circle was on some sort of stage surrounded by lights.

"Is…this like a studio? There's nothing like this Inaba is there?" Chie asked Yosuke.

"Hell no, but man this place is huge." Yosuke continued to scan the surrounding.

"Look at the bright-side. At least your store has plenty of room for storage and expansion." Minato cracked a light joke in a slightly bleak situation

"H-hey that's not funny! What do we do guys?" Chie gazed at the two guys expressing great worry.

"Y-yeah I have no idea where we are, and there's no way back from where we came!" Yosuke shouted.

"Alright, listen! What we need to do now is calm down to look for a way out. Panicking will do nothing but possibly cause more problems for us, ok?" Minato's expression became somber.

"Y-yeah, you're right. W-well lead the way ok?" Yosuke spoke with a fearful tone.

"Ok, but stay close behind. I don't want to see either of you get lost on me, so try not to wander off." Minato spoke as he walked off taking the lead of the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They came to a wooden walkway porch of the side of a building. The floors creaked as they slowly approach an open door at the end of the stretch.

"Why is something like this here?" Minato asked as he gazed upon the wooden make of the building.

"What is this place? It's different than where we were before." Chie put her hand on the nearby railing stopping shortly.

"The fog is so damn thick I can hardly see, but it seems like some sort of building we're in" Yosuke squinted to get a better view of the building.

"But why would someone build a building here? Where no one would come, or even use it? What's the purpose of it?" Minato began to voice more questions on his mind as he put his hands in his pockets and felt his scowl that formed on his brow, which became near permanent since entering.

"Hey, are you sure we're not wandering farther away?" Chie felt her legs slightly shake in the pure thought of being lost in here forever but she did the best she could from not letting that panic and fear get the best of her.

"There's no way to really tell, for now we just have to rely on our instinct a little." Yosuke exclaimed as he walked off followed by Minato and Chie.

The inside the room the fog lifted allowing clearer visibility. The room was splattered with red and yellow paint over all the walls, there were also creepy pictures that had all their faces torn off plastered on the walls. The room had a bed by sliding shoji doors.

"Hey guys look at this!" Yosuke shouted with a tone distorted with shock and fear. Minato drew his attention to what Yosuke pointed in the corner and shivers went up his spine. It was a chair sitting alone with a red scarf hanging from the roof tied into a noose.

"Th-that scarf…it's tied like a noose…This isn't good. Oh no my bladder is about to explode!" Yosuke began running around holding his croch again,

"This isn't the time to piss yourself man, you've gotta hold it" Minato held his hand to his face ashamed at what was happening.

"Y-you guys come here, quick!" Chie screeched in the hallway. She had left the room to avoid seeing Yosuke taking a pissed. The two of them quickly ran to the hallway where they saw Chie standing against the wall shaking.

"What is it?" Minato asked concerned.

"S-Something's coming!" Chie shouted in fear as she pointed outside the railing. Minato and Yosuke looked and what they saw made them paralyzed in fear. There was a huge black figure with no definitive shape heading towards them. As it let out a giant groan, Minato snapped out of the state he was in.

_'This is no time to be afraid; stay calm we need to get out of here fast!'_ As it let out a giant groan, Minato snapped out of the state he was in.

"Guys, stay behind me! We need to run for it!" Minato stated as he took off. Yosuke and Chie immediately sprinted after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they made back to where they came from completely out of breath; Minato gazed around to make sure they lost the creature, thankfully it seems like they did.

"Wh-what the hell was that thing?" Yosuke shouted

"I don't know but whatever it was it wasn't happy we were here, that's for sure." Minato answered.

"H-hey, let's just be glad we lost it you guys, we would've died back there!" Chie exclaimed.

Suddenly a shadowy figure approached through the fog towards the group.

"Shit, it followed us!" Yosuke shouted as he and Chie began to step back.

"I'm not so sure about that it seems smaller, but still we can't take any chances." Minato exclaimed as he raised his fists and moved his legs into a fighting stance.

"Wh-wha, don't tell me you're going to fight that thing!" Chie shouted shocked.

"There's not much else I can do now. Since its' smaller I might have a better chance." Minato patiently waited as the shadow drew closer. What came out of the fog wasn't exactly what Minato had expected; instead it was a small red, blue, and white bear. It almost seemed like a stuffed animal. Minato lowered his guard as the strange creature, didn't strike or seem dangerous at all.

"What are you guys doing here?" The bear asked.

"We could ask you the same thing! What is this place?" Yosuke shouted at the bear. The bear cringed in fear refusing to respond.

"Hey, no need to be afraid we won't hurt you. Could you just answer a question for me? What is this place?" Minato raised his hand out to the bear and spoke in a softer tone.

"This place, I don't know it's always been like this. It doesn't have a name." The bear answered relieved of his fear.

He doesn't know much about this place either. Why do I fell so damned fatigued though? I only ran about a half a mile yet it feels like I ran five! Minato felt cold sweat run down his face as he got a quick glimpse of Yosuke and Chie to discover they were in the same state of fatigue.

The ground shook as monstrous roar filled the area.

"Oh no!" Chie screeched.

"Shit, it followed us! Bear how do we get out of here?" Yosuke panicked as he shouted at the bear.

"Alright, I'm going to provide the exit now. Quickly leave before the shadow arrives!" The bear tapped its feet and a group of small screen televisions flew down from the sky.

"Wait, what about you? Are you going to be safe?" Minato concerned about the bear held his hand open towards him as if to offer him to come with them.

"I'll be fine. The shadows have no interest in me. Now go!" The bear shoved the three tightly into the .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their bodies phased out of the television and onto the floor of Junes.

"Yosuke! On your next work shift I need you to thoroughly examine the surveillance recordings of today, understand?" Minato gave a troublesome look towards Yosuke.

"Why? What's bothering you?" Yosuke was confused.

"Don't tell me you haven't notice?" Minato pointed towards customers' just mere feet away from them.

"Not only should I have thought about the cameras more before pulling off a stupid stunt like before; but isn't it strange how we just came out of the television and they haven't even noticed our presence." Minato gazed at his surroundings.

"Yeah, you're right why and what was that thing that chased us in there?" Chie pointed at the television as slight sense of confusion and shock filled her voice.

"I don't know what that thing was, but it's clear that we're in some deep shit now." Minato troubled look intensified.

"Hey…guys" Yosuke stared down the aisle.

"What is it Yosuke?" Chie asked.

"That poster, was the poster in the room with the faces torn off of them!" Yosuke pointed at a poster down the aisle. It was a poster of the popular enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi; she was shown having her brown hair tied into a bun and wearing a red kimono.

'_Wait but that was the women married to that Taro Namatame guy who had an affair! Does that mean that world has some sort of connection to that murder?_' Minato was shocked as he recalled what was on the news.

"This means that world might have something to do with….. Oh hell no! That's it I'm never returning to that place again!" Yosuke shouted as he formed an x with his arms.

"Wait, but Yosuke we can't just ignore the fact that this has something to do with the murder." Minato pointed at the poster

"Uhh yes, yes we can dude. All we have to do is walk away and act like this never happened." Yosuke shouted

"Sorry to interrupt guys, I'm beat. Can we discuss this another time especially after all that's happened I really need to calm down and try to relax." Chie stretched a bit.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you guys are both as fatigued as I am. It looks pretty late out, we were probably in there for longer than it seemed. We should head back home." Minato glanced at the entrance at the other side of the store to notice it was just about dark out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Minto stepped through the door to see Dojima and Nanako sitting at the table with instant noodles prepared for the three of them. As Minato stepped into the kitchen, he suddenly felt his body get extremely heavy, vision blurred, and his head felt like it was burning. He caught himself on the chair as he staggered to stand; he gazed down at his shaking hand to which a red card appeared on his palm, the card showed an upside down black and white mask and was bursting with a dark red aura. Astonished Minato began to flip the card over but it suddenly disappeared.

"Minato…Minato are you ok?" Minato looked up from the chair he caught himself on to see Dojima standing above him shaking him.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I guess I exhausted myself to much from playing sports with a couple of students before. Sorry to worry you." Minato stood back up feeling slightly better.

"You didn't get in any sort of trouble, right?" Dojima's stern face sent shivers down Minato's spine.

"No, I haven't caused any more trouble. I promise" Minato spoke with confidence.

'_What was that just now? Am I beginning to suffer hallucinations now? Is it because of that world? Could it be because of the amnesia?'_ Minato's mind began to race as he devoured his ramen.

"Good, well anyway do you know Saki Konishi? She's a student at your school" Dojima spoke as he began to slurp the noodles from his bowl.

"Yeah, she's the one who found the dead body, am I right?" Minato answered.

"Recently her family called and apparently she's gone missing. We sent out a search force to locate her but they've found nothing yet, so tomorrow at school if you can try to find out anything about her I'd appreciate it." Minato paused from eating surprised to hear she had gone missing.

"That reminds me, there was another student from your school who had gone missing. I can't say the name because of the restriction of my job stating they do not want to cause any alarm. Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious as well ok?" Dojima continued.

"Sure thing" Minato nodded then drew his attention to the television.

The weatherman talked about how it would rain again tonight then switched back to the reporters. The reporters discussed the case of Mayumi Yamano in further detail, apparently she was staying at the Amagi in and that she upset the manager. Then the treaded of topic as to how her daughter would take up her mantle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that rainy night in Minato's room, Minato sat on his couch parallel to the small television. He waited the for the midnight channel as he ate ramen on the table in front of him. At the stroke of midnight an image appeared on the television again. It was the girl was once again except the image was much clearer, she was still writhing in pain, and it was clear it was Saki Konishi. As Minato rose from his couch to approach the television the image changed.

"Wh-what the hell?" Minato shouted as he saw an image of the student he defended the other day. He was dangling hung from a tree fighting for his life! Minato quickly tried to stick his head into the television as to see anything from the other side but to no avail. The image dissipated as he pulled out from the screen.

"What the fuck does this mean?" Minato staggered back.

'_Why does this weird T.V show appear? Are these people in danger of dying, but why them?'_ Minato sat down in his couch deep in thought for a few hours before finally getting some uneasy sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Minato heard sirens in the distance on his way to school. An uneasy struck his gut like a knife on the rest of the way.

The school required for everyone student to meet in the auditorium. All the student stood in line waiting for what the reason for this was, Minato overheard students discussing the midnight channel.

"I wonder why they'd call this assembly all of a sudden?" Chie turned around towards Minato and Yosuke with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, but I can't shake this bad feeling I have." Minato continues to glare up at the center podium as he clenched his fist.

'_I really hope my gut is wrong on this one.' Minato_ usual scowl intensified hoping that this wasn't related to the midnight channel.

"Yosuke, is everything ok?" Chie noticed Yosuke texting on his phone with a troublesome expression.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Yosuke put away his phone as a teacher stepped up to the podium.

"Attention all students, please settle down the principal has something to announce." The teacher stepped down from the podium as an old man with a rather large white beard took her place.

"I…..regret to inform you of terrible news. Two of our students have died today" Every students face lit up with shock.

"These students were third year Saki Konishi of class three and first year…" The principal glanced down at the nearby table

'_God damn it, I was afraid of this!'_ Minato zoned out, filled with rage as the curtain pulled away revealing the two deceased photos on a covered table.

"The police are currently investigating the cause of death, so if the police question you we ask you to please assist them the best you can." The Principal concluded his speech and ended the assembly.

"I-I can't believe she's dead, but there's something I need to talk about with you guys….. hey, where's Minato?" Yosuke asked as he glanced around the hallway.

"He was just with us a while ago? Last time he did this…he, Oh no don't tell me" Chie quickly ran off followed by Yosuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"I thought I fucking told you what would happen if you ever came near that kid again?" Minato's voice was filled with rage as he shouted holding up the leader of the seniors against the wall in back of the school.

"Now tell me the truth. Did you or did you not kill him? If I you lie, then so help me god the pain I will bring to you will make you wish you were dead! " Minato continued to raise his voice

"I-I swear we didn't do anything to him. No one has even seen Kaito Yamano after the day you fought us and his mom died. I'm sorry I bullied him, and if taking a punch at me makes you feel better go ahead I deserve it, but I swear to you we didn't lay a finger on him" The senior's eyes sunk to the ground in regret.

'_Yamano! He was the reporter's son!'_ Minato's eyes widened in shock, he wiling let go of the senior knowing he spoke the truth.

"Thank you. I just really hope I'm not the fault that he died." The senior walked away hanging his head low.

"Listen, you're not at fault here. When I left the school that day the kid was so happy he was almost in tears. So don't blame this on yourself." Minato's anger subsided.

"T-thank you." The senior cracked a light smile and his voice choked. Minato now had a little more respect for the senior now that he showed responsibilities for his actions and felt like he was going to get himself on a better track now.

"There you are! What happened?" Chie shouted as she ran towards Minato.

"I just needed to confirm some suspicions that's all." Minato glanced back in the direction the senior walked.

"Yosuke, I'm sorry about what happened to Saki, but I have come to a conclusion about something." Minato stated.

"It's probably the same thing I wanted to talk about. You watched the midnight channel didn't you?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah" Minato paused with a troublesome expression.

"W-wait what are you guys getting at?" Chie asked confused.

"The answer to why both Saki Konishi and Kaito Yamano were on the midnight channel last night." Minato stated.

"Wait, are you saying that midnight channel has to do with the recent murders?" Chie shouted.

"Yeah, I clearly saw the both of them on the midnight channel last night and then they're found dead today? This can't be a coincidence. I even overheard a couple of student saying they were found in a similar way as the first body!" Yosuke spoke solemnly.

"Which would also make sense to why that room was there as well. There's a good chance they somehow entered that world, and if Mayumi Yamano did she probably went to that room. So we could re-enter and find where the other two went as well." Minato added.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yosuke stormed off with a temper

"Hold it, don't act irrational! We need some sort of plan before entering that world. It's clear since our last entry that the world is dangerous, so we need some sort of weapons for defense in case we run into that thing again." Minato grabbed Yosuke's shoulder

"C'mon guys let's think twice before we ever go back there especially after we almost got killed!" Chie scolded

"There's really not much choice, if they did enter the television we're the only ones capable of figuring this out; telling the police is out of the question. Again we must use caution though, how can we obtain weapons?" Minato began to rub his chin thought.

"I got it, my dad has these weapons in his closet!" Yosuke slammed his fist into his open palm.

"Tch, don't be stupid. What would your dad say if he saw you walking out his house with weapons? Besides I have a much better place." Chie began to walk off campus.

"Well, this is my first time skipping classes." Minato lightly laughed as him and Yosuke followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

They arrived at a store in the shopping district, inside it was covered from wall to wall in all sorts of weapons; ranging from katanas to even some small guns. There was an older man with an orange beard and baldhead behind the counter. He had a very distinct X-shaped scar across his face.

"Hello, I am master Daidara. Would you mind if I asked why a bunch of kids are looking through a weapon shop?" Master Daidara crossed his arms in discontent.

"Well, you see we were hoping in purchasing some weapons for self-defense and practice. We all train at a dojo in the city and one of the requirements is that we need real weapons for cut testing." Minato rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

'_Please let this guy buy it.' _

"Do you have licenses for the weapons you wish to purchase?" Master Daidara gave no signs of budging.

"Uhh" Yosuke was about to speak but Minato gave him a sharp glare signaling him to let him handle things.

"Unfortunatly we don't, but with a murderer on the loose today we really feel it's necessary to protect ourselves in an emergency. We are working on obtaining our licenses, and we have studied all he laws and regulations owning a weapon." Minato spoke confidently.

"Fine, I guess it's ok. However if you were to get in any sort of trouble with this I am not at fault understood." Master Daidara lowered his arms.

"So, which ones you want guys?" Minato pointed at the wall of blades.

"Hmmm, how bout this one?" Chie pointed to huge, heavy-looking, red samurai armor.

"Uhh, that might be a bit too heavy to move in" Minato lightly laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you right." Chie continued to gaze around.

"Alright, I got mine!" Yosuke shouted as he lifted to kunai from the shelf.

"Good, I've also picked out mine." Minato chose to katanas from the shelf.

'_I felt I should 've chose katanas like in that one dream of mine. It might mean something and help me.' _Minato unsheathed the swords; they were plain in their design in contrast to his dream. The only thing that stood out besides the standard black and brown collars of the handle was the fact that one katana had a serrated edge on the backside of the sword.

"Oh, those are a type of custom made weapon I designed, excellent choice!" Master Daidara pointed at Chie's new footwear. The boots she wore were made out of medal with a gold finishing paint on them. The thing that stood out the most on them was the sharp curved blades almost like a felines claws sprouting from the toe of the boot.

"Those look awesome!" Minato shouted with a big grin.

"Yeah, I know right. They look totally badass!" Chie began to kick in the air a bit showing off her quick strikes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the shop, the group stood with their weapons tightly wrapped in their boxes._  
_

"Well, there goes the rest of the money I had left." Minato hung his head a bit low.

"Sooo, guys how do we expect to sneak these into Junes?" Yosuke stared down at his box.

"We could just hide them under our uniforms our something?" Chie answered

"Yeah, Yosuke you can hide you kunai up your sleeves, and Chie yours in a back pack. Mine though are bigger…. Shit I guess I'm gonna have to limp." Minato hung his head lower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group arrived at the Junes food court surrounding the same table used last time. Minato stood as over the table; he felt the cold wooden sheaths against his leg, the tip of the sheath tightly shoved in the top of his shoe, and the guard well covered under his shirt. Chie sat wearing a green backpack she had picked up when passing her house. Yosuke walked back to the table keeping his arm almost unnaturally straight. Even though he had made sure to tie them to his forearms to not hold them and mistakenly reveal them, he was still extra cautious.

"Yeah, there's no footage of us ever even in the store!" Yosuke sat at his seat.

"It's just as I thought, probably from the moment someone begins to enter the T.V and the moment we leave from the T.V has some reality altering effects to it. Such as the surveillance footage and how people didn't seem to notice us when we flew out of the T.V. Messing with this too much could possibly have unknown negative effects as well." Minato crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but we have no choice for now. Chie uhhh sorry we won't be needing you this time we go in ok?" Yosuke rubbed the back of his head glancing down.

"Huh, Why?" Chie shouted.

"Well because I have a plan and in order for this plan to work we need someone on this side so we can make sure we can get out." Yosuke talked with his hands a bit.

"Unfortunately, he's right Chie. We won't know whether we'll run into the bear again to provide us an exit so we need a back-up plan." Minato nodded at Yosuke.

"Fine.." Chie pouted.

As the group began to walk into the store Minato trailed behind a bit gripping his leg limping.

'_Lucky bastards, you don't have to limp like your leg's broken.'_ Minato's irritated look spooked people who stared at him as he limped by.

They arrived at the same television as last time. Yosuke pulled out a rope from the red backpack he wore.

"So here's the plan, Chie I'm going to tie this rope around me, you're going to hold onto it while I'm in and if I tug twice on the rope I want you to pull us out ok?" Yosuke handed her the rope.

"You're coming with me right?" Yosuke looked at Minato

"There was no way I wasn't" Minato nodded

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." Yosuke began to step through the screen followed soon after by Minato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later Chie stood close to the television holding the rope firmly in hand.

"Hm, I wonder if it's stable?" Chie asked herself as she tugged on the rope. The rope cut off from the television and fell to the ground.

"Oh no, what do I do now?" Chie fell to her knees saddened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are guys doing here again?" A somewhat high pitch voice shouted from the distance. The bear appeared again in front of Minato and Yosuke again.

"You know what you guys are the most suspicious here. Maybe you're the ones whose been throwing people in here lately? Why else would you return to scene of the crime?" The bear pointed at Minato.

"Whoa, we didn't do anything wrong. The reason we did return was to find out the cause of the people who were in here." Yosuke shouted.

"You said someone was tossing them in?" Minato put his hands into his pocket.

"Yeah, someone's been just throwing people in here and it's been causing a lot of chaos among the shadows. All I want to do is live in peace." The bear lowered his head.

"If someone has thrown people in here, that means that it's likely they are intending to kill them." Minato stated

"Yeah, that seems to be what's going on here. You also mentioned shadows. What are you talking about?" Yosuke asked.

"All that exist here are me and shadows." The bear answered.

"Do you mean shadows like this?" Minato pointed behind him at his shadow on the ground.

"No, nothing like that, they're completely different it's hard to explain." The bear scratched his head.

"Anyways if you guys really…" The bear cut off as Yosuke grabbed hold of him.

"Minato, there's a zipper on this guy. Help me unzip it." Yosuke shouted.

'_Really man' _Minato stood watching Yosuke struggle he couldn't really care less about what was in the bear.

"Huh, dude its empty!" Yosuke sat on the floor shocked at the empty round bear corpse looking for its bowl-shaped head.

"What the fuck?" Minato's eyes widened in shock.

"What I was trying to say was if you guys really aren't the killers then I'll let you out if you agree to help me capture the guy behind this ok?" The bear re-zipped his head.

"You d-do know you're empty right? Also besides I have this so we won't need your help" Yosuke laughed.

"Um, Yosuke about that." Minato pointed at the cut rope.

"What? Uhhhh you better let us out of here you damn bear!" Yosuke shouted forming a fist.

"I-I don't know what I really am, but will you guys please help me." The bear got on his hands and knees.

'_This bear he's similar to me not knowing who he is or anything about him.' _

_"It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and great mystery will impose itself upon you. In the coming days you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… if the mystery goes unsolved your future may be forever lost."_ Igor's voice echoed through Minato's head.

'_Hmph, so this is the contract huh?'_

"I promise, I'll help" Minato cracked a light smile.

"Yeah, I guess we have no choice, but it was what we came here to do anyways right." Yosuke and Minato nodded.

"Thanks, guys. Also there's one thing I almost forgot. I know that the weather on this side is opposite to yours so when it's foggy there, the fog lifts here, and then the shadows get violent." The Bear smiled from ear to ear.

"Wait, you said they get violent? That thing that chased us yesterday, was that one of them?" Minato scratched his head.

"Yeah, but that was an abnormally huge one." Teddy explained.

"Fuck…..well I'm glad we brought weapons. Things might get chaotic so be on your guard Yosuke." Minato gave a stern look. Yosuke simply nodded in response.

"Well anyways, I'm Minato, and this is Yosuke. What's your name?" Minato began to take the swords out of his pant leg.

"I'm teddy" The bear laughed

"huh, should've figured. Anyway do you know if a girl was in her recently? Her name was Saki Konishi" Yosuke gripped his hand into a fist.

"Yeah someone was thrown in recently and there was this whole new place that appeared." Teddy pointed in a direction.

"Can you take us there?" Yosuke asked

"Sure, but shadows might still be wandering there so it might be dangerous." Teddy

"You're going to help us if we get into trouble at least right?" Yosuke asked

"No, I can't fight. I don't gotta single muscle in my body." Teddy began to wave his hands.

"Well, uhh now that we've settled that and the fact that you're empty would you mind if I kept my sword sheaths in you it'd make fighting a bit easier." Minato laughed

"What? Do you think I'm some kind of storage unit to carry along with you?" Teddy shouted

"Well, that's all you're really good for. For now" Yosuke laughed

"Fine" Teddy spoke irritably as Minato quickly unsheathed his swords and tossed his sheaths away.

"Oh but before we head out I need to give you guys these or else you'll get lost" Teddy brought out two pairs of glasses.

"What are these supposed to do?" Minato grabbed the black pair.

"Whoa, it's like the fog doesn't even exist anymore!" Yosuke shouted looking through his orange pair of glasses.

"You're right, these are really useful thanks." Minato peered through the glasses, the fog disappeared revealing many different bridges leading out from the stage.

"So lead the way Teddy." Minato spoke as Teddy toke off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"What is the shopping district doing here?" Minato scanned the familiar buildings underneath the dark stormy sky.

"It's just like how that room was there last time. Hey, Teddy why do these places appear?" Yosuke turned towards Teddy.

"Beats me, all I know is that this is reality for the one who's here." Teddy shrugged his shoulders.

"As usual nothing you say is making any sense." Yosuke crossed his arms.

"Yosuke, he means that somehow the people who entered here somehow form this area themselves. So now try and think where Saki Konishi go in the shopping district." Minato pointed down the road.

"If you're right then, that means …She'd go…" Yosuke took off running

"Shit, don't be so careless!" Minato shouted running after him.

"She'd definitely be here..., but what's up with the doorway?" Yosuke staggered back gazing upon a swirling red and black portal.

'Shit…it's just like that dream with the fog. So these things are connected." Minato eyes widened

"Rawwr" loud roars filled the area.

"Oh, no the shadows are agitated, run!" Teddy shouted as he ran and hid in a nearby alley leaving Minato and Yosuke behind.

Two black blobs appeared from the portal. They had blue masks on them but their form quickly changed into one snake and the other a weird ball with a crooked smile and its tongue hanging out. Both shadows lunged at Minato. Minato positioned himself into a stance raising both his swords when a weird word rang through his mind. He lowered his guard and pointed his sword out.

"Per…so…na!" A blue card appeared before Minato's sword and his instant instinct was to cut it. As he sword shattered the card, a large humanoid creature appeared behind him. It had a slender, was draped in a black trench coat, wore a bright white mask, with two long white tails connecting to the mask almost resembling a headband with two spikes protruding from the top. The creature carried a long naginata and had blades under his feat. The creature's yellow eyes gazed upon Minato before lunging into battle with the shadows.

'_Your name it's Izanagi'_

"Don't think you're gonna do all the fighting for me!" Minato smiled as he ran into the fray. Izanagi clashed with the snake, it evaded in and out of his naginata swings. Minato decided to take on the ball-shaped mouth one.

"Whoa, you nasty fuck." Minato shouted as he barely dodged the shadows tongue that had launched out of it's mouth. Minato then quickly ran up to the shadow, swung his right hand sword at the creature then left in repeated intervals. The shadow launched its tongue once again at him but this time he sliced his sword through it. The shadow cried out in pain; Minato took this opportunity to slide underneath it slashing his swords through it's body in an x shape. Minato turned around sweat rolling down his face to see Izanagi had grabbed the snake around its throat and sliced it into pieces.

'_This power, with this type of power I feel like I could do anything!'_ Minato began grinning from ear to ear as Izanagi dissipated.

"Whoa! That was awesome! What did you call it a persona?" Yosuke shouted in praise.

"Nice work sensei!" Teddy shouted.

"You must be the one who can lead other people to this world" Teddy leaned closer.

"I guess I am." Minato rubbed the back of his head.

'_I guess this has become a sort of habit, when I'm praised. Still I chose the two swords merely on the fact of the dream I had, I never thought I could use them like that. Another skill I don't know how I possess.'_

"Damn I wish I had that ability" Yosuke hung his head low in disappointment.

"Yeah, sensei's good, but you have a lot to improve on Yosuke." Teddy began to pat Yosuke's back.

"Hey, why does he get to be called sensei and I don't get any respect?" Yosuke moped

"Anyways, let's continue on." Yosuke stepped through the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside there were tall racks of liquor inside freezers around the outside walls of the store. There were a few shelves in the middle filled with beer and other warm alcoholic beverages

"Huh, this is the concert ticket I gave her earlier this week, but why is it torn up like this?" Yosuke picked up pieces of pink paper at the counter of the store.

"Yosuke, I never got to tell him.." Saki's voice echoed from above the room.

"Tell me what?" Yosuke rubbed his eyes from the tears that were forming.

"How much of a pain in the ass he was!" Saki shouted

"What?" Yosuke shouted

"Teddy, what the fuck is going on?" Minato raised his swords in defense as he scanned the area.

'I do not have a good feeling about this. Especially from the fact that a disembodied dead persons voice is speaking right now'

"This must be her inner thoughts that still remain in this place." Teddy stared up at the ceiling.

"Inner thoughts, so this place can affect the mind? Yosuke stay on your guard!" Minato shouted.

"He thinks everyone likes him, but really we just have to act that way because he's the manager's son. I hate how he thinks everyone looks up to him and he rubs it in sooo much!" Yosuke just continued to gaze at the ceiling in shock; he didn't even her Minato's warning.

"How dare you work in Junes! You're disgracing out family!" an older mans voice now spoke presumably the father.

"I-I can't believe she really felt that way." Yosuke hunched over, his eyes were watery, and his hands began to shake.

"Hah, oh give me a break!" a disembodied yet familiar voice shouted.

"Everything is just a pain in the ass. Why'd I have to move out to this boring town? There's nothing to do here! Everyone and everything is just a pain in the ass, isn't that right?" A mirror image of Yosuke stepped out from behind back storage of the store. The only distinct difference between him and Yosuke was the doppelganger's glowing yellow eyes.

'Well that's great. You could even give us info' Minato had a blatant disappointed look as he saw Teddy run out of the store screaming.

"Wh-who the hell are you?" Yosuke shouted infuriated.

"Can't you tell? I'm you!" The doppelganger laughed.

"That's impossible! You can't be me, you're just a fake!" Yosuke slammed his foot forward as he continued to shout.

'_What the hell is this thing? It doesn't seem to show any signs of violence yet, but it's also claiming to be Yosuke but why?'_ Minato flipped his sword to a backhand defensive position in wait to see the outcome of the doppelganger's actions.

"Oh, really? Then let me see if this sounds familiar to you? This town is so boring, that when you discovered this new world even though you knew it was dangerous; you couldn't help but want to go into it again. It was something new to spice up your boring life here, hell when you figured out it was connected to the murders you thought you could become some kind of hero and everyone would look up to you. You even used your beloved little Saki's death as the perfect excuse to come back and pursue this case." The doppelganger laughed.

"N-no that's not true" Yosuke faltered back.

"Hah, why are you all choked up? Is it because the things I am saying are actually true? Well I am you after all." The dopplegangers creepy smile radiated.

"Y-You're not me you son of a bitch!" Yosuke ran into the doppelganger impaling him with his doppelganger fell to his knees blood pouring from his gut.

"That's right! I'm not you anymore, I'm me!" the doppelganger quickly raised his head with his huge grin as blast of black energy came bursting out of him; Minato, and Yosuke were sent flying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the?" A few seconds later Minato awoke to a completely new surrounding. Instead of the liquor store there were large blue skyscrapers that took its place. In the center of the city not too far away from Minato, an unconscious Yosuke, and Teddy; was a large green monster. It was shaped like that of a frog with a green and black camo body. It stood about ten feet tall and had a humanoid creature attached to its back. This humanoid creature has a black body, with bright yellow gloves match his shuriken eyes, and its red scarf rapidly blew in the wind.

"Fuck, come Izanagi!" Minato shouted crushing the card in his palm before picking up his swords.

Izanagi quickly ran into battle followed again by Minato. Izanagi slammed his naginata down on top of the opponent, but to no avail as the opponent quickly leapt away.

'Shit, it's quick. How are we going to catch up think of something.'

The opponent attached itself to the side of a skyscraper as the humanoid part performed hand seals a large blast of wind came flying out and it was aimed at Minato; Izanagi quickly shield him from it at the last second

'_So we share the pain when he gets hit. Ok I need to be able to correctly defend myself and send him in for an attack if I can switch up the battle strategy after obtaining knowledge on the opponents powers, I will know the course of action I need to take. Right now it seems he holds a wind ability which could be troublesome given the visibility of the attacks.'_

"Izanagi, zio!" Minato shouted as the word appeared in his mind. At the command lighting emitted from Izanagi's body and launched itself at the opponent.

'So these foreign words that appear in my mind are names of certain attacks.'

The lighting hit the target dead in the head as it lost its footing from the skyscraper. It began to fall from the building as Izanagi suddenly appeared in front of him slashing him across the city. The opponent went flying into the center tallest skyscraper creating a crater in the side of it.

"Fuck, we pissed it off now!" Minato gazed upon the tower completely enveloped in a giant tornado. The tornado exploded shortly after sending several wind slashes through the city. Izanagi glanced down at Minato almost as if asking what does he want him to do.

"Don't worry about defending me, I'll be fine" Minato smiled determinedly as Izanagi took off towards the enemy.

'_The wind, its not uncuttable, but it's definitely dense and it feels almost as if I'm crossing blades with someone. If I slip up once here it could be over for me' _Minato slammed his sword with all his strength through the wind running alongside Izanagi.

Izanagi flew up the skyscraper steadily holding his Naginata pointed forward. He seemed to make impact as the smoke-filled the crater, but instead Izanagi found that his naginata was caught in the opponent's hand. The opponent forcefully grabbed Izanagi's neck slamming him into the next building.

"Zio!" Minato shouted as loud as he could, staggering from the spontaneous pain he felt from the opponents continuous stomps. Izanagi caught the enemy's foot with his left hand abling him to free his other hand that held his weapon while launching a lighting attack from the sky onto the enemy. Izanagi then proceeded forcefully slam his weapon down on the enemy impaling him into the ground.

"It's over.." Minato stood over an almost lifeless corpse of the opponent. Izanagi stood almost triumphantly with his weapon impaled in the opponent; His yellow eyes fixated on Minato.

"Well, now how do I recall you?" Minato asked himself as he walked away.

"Izanagi!" Minato shouted as he heard a loud boom explode behind him. Another tornado appeared except this time with Izanagi at the epicenter. As the tornado dissipated with an erupting shockwave that knocked Minato off his feet into a nearby building, His whole body covered in paralyzing pain from the tornado on Izanagi, which was nowhere to be found now. In his place was the enemy faltering from the deep wound, the frog body smiled hadn't falter despite the fact.

"Quick, Izanagi!" Minato shouted holding his sword steadily in front of him but no card appeared.

"Fuck, well I guess I'm going to have to take you on myself for now! Bring it on you fucker!" Minato shouted as animosity filled his face. He positioned himself leaning forward, arms straightened behind him, and the katana blades horizontally straight.

_'I need to end this'_ Adrenaline pumped through him, his hands burned from gripping the swords too tightly, and his vision was slightly blurry from the high velocity impact.

The opponent began to form hand signs as wind waves erupted from him. Minato sprinted directly towards the attack skillfully countering the attacks; more and more attacks came his way as he continually crossed his swords over one another to counter them. Cuts were indented into him from near misses and the wind pushing back against him forcefully put a strain on his body.

'I won't give up! I refuse to die here!' As Minato's rage increased his speed noticeably increased he was able to counter all the attacks. He finally was able to slide under the enemy and attack the open wound. The enemy cried and leapt back.

_'It's tired, it's not as lively jumping around like before. I might be able to handle him like this.'_

In desperation the opponent sent out more attacks; Minato confidently clashed his sword into one of them when an unexpected outcome came about. As soon as his sword cut through it instead of dissipating it exploded knocking him back. Thankfully Minato caught himself by slamming his sword in the ground but his white shirt became all bloodied from a light gash in his side.

_'Now they explode! I have no choice but to dodge them now_.' Minato quickly dodged a few more before shielding himself from a few that he couldn't. In the time that he swords shielded the blast from him, the opponent suddenly appeared behind him slamming him with its webbed feet into a building.

_'How am I still even alive! At this rate I could die any second!'_ Minato staggered back up on his feet holding his bleeding side. His body struck with excruciating pain as it quickly fell numb, his swords felt heavier as his muscles strained with pain. 'Shit is this really it? Is this the best I can do!' anguish filled his face as he gazed upon his opponent angered.

_'What are you waiting for? Summon him. If you don't you're gonna die!'_ A voice laughed mockingly in his mind. Minato instinctively dropped his sword and raised his open palm in front of him. The opponent stood away mockingly as if waiting to continue playing.

Suddenly all the blue lights that had illuminated the city had disappeared all at once; nothing could be seen but darkness. Then a shining red card flew down from the sky into Minato's palm it had what seemed like an angel trumpeting from the sun to an upside down sea with people in it. Minato felt deep hatred overcome him as the card seemingly became light on fire as the fire grew bigger to illuminated his whole body, it could clearly be seen his face was etched with extreme animosity, and gritting his teeth.

"I refuse to give up and die! I won't let a fucking monster like you kill me! Nephilim!" Minato shouted as he crushed the card in his hand; behind him a giant orb mixed with light and darkness appeared. It shattered revealing a creature with huge wings that began to curve around Minato. The creature was split down the middle between two contrasting appearances; on the right it showed a human appearance with blond hair, blue eyes and clothed in robes with a white feathered wing protruding from his back. The left side was more menacing revealing a less human looking creature with black spiky hair, a large horn protruding from his forehead, his sharp eyes filled with a glowing yellow, his permanent smile was robust, and filled with sharp huge teeth. It's body was covered in an armor like black skin outlined with red, and his wing was similar to a bat's wing and was equal in length to the angelic's side.

Nephilim raise its arm in front of him and a huge broadsword materialized in his hand. In reaction the frog opponent launched more wind waves at the new persona, to which Nephilim simply beat his wings once and deflected the attack. Nephilim raised his sword parallel to his face and in a flash Nephilim disappeared, reappearing behind the opponent, ducking down sweeping his sword underneath the enemies feet forcing him into an unbalanced state as it tried to dodge. As it began to fall of its footing Minato jumped up to its knees slashing them.

"Now, Garu" Minato shouted as Nephilim raised his blade in the air then slashed down and a forceful wind erupted from the sword extending the reach of the slash; the wind was so strong it left a solidary indentation on the ground following it. Unable to dodge the opponent took the hit with full force as it laid on the ground, black blood following from the slash wound. Minato stood over the paralyzed opponent when Nephilim's angelic side gently reached out his arm to him.

"….Dia?" Minato's eyes widened by the word; A small spark of light illuminated from its palm and onto Minato's wound. Before his eyes his wound was healed, though the pain was still there.

"Thanks, I appreciate it" Minato smiled shortly before glancing back down at the enemy coldly.

"Now I think it's only fair that you finished what you started, Izanagi" Minato cut the blue card and once again Izanagi appeared.

"Now, die. Zio" Minato's cold voice echoed as Izanagi slammed his naginata into the enemy and erupted with lighting engulfing the crater he was in. Izanagi dissipated as well as the enemy leaving its original form of Yosuke, but it was calm and taciturn.

"Did you finally win?" Minato turned to see Teddy's small body running towards him followed by Yosuke.

"I think so, but why hasn't it disappeared? Just what is this thing?" Minato pointed at the doppelganger with his sword.

"It's a part of Yosuke. It's his shadow" Teddy looked at Yosuke.

"Wh-Wh that can't be me, There's no…" Yosuke shouted as Teddy cut him off.

"Stop, the more you deny it, the stronger it'll become, and it will fight again. You have to accept that this is a part of you; the part of you that you hide and don't want to admit that this is a part of you as well." Teddy explained.

"B-but" Yosuke began tremble.

"Listen, Yosuke. Everyone has a part of themselves they hide, that they wish wasn't them, and things they don't want people to see. Now don't make me fight that damn thing again!" Minato shouted then Yosuke shared a light laugh with him.

"I-it's hard to admit, but you really are me. It's true that I thought those things, and I knew how bad they were so I tried to throw them into the back of my mind to forget them. I see now that wasn't possible." Yosuke approached his shadow and saw his shadow give faint smile before disappearing; In its place a blue card with an image of a humanoid creature. It was the humanoid figure that was on top of the froglike form of his shadow, it wore a white skintight suit and had shuriken attached to its palms. The s eyes were still there same as the red scarf around its neck, the frog's pointy yellow smile hung around its neck and the forest camouflage painted around its wrists and pant legs.

"So this is my persona" Yosuke eyes followed the blue card as it fell in his hand.

"Hey, Teddy couldn't you at least given me some information on what the fuck I was fighting before running away?" Deep irritation struck Minato's face as he gritted his teeth.

"Uhh, I'm sorry I just got so beary frightened I couldn't help but running away. Hey, that was a good one." Teddy laughed then cowered in fear from Minato behind Yosuke.

"Hey guys, isn't pretty clear now that the people who were thrown in here ended up being killed by their own shadow." Yosuke

"Guys that fight exhausted the hell out of me, still there's one more thing I need to do before we leave. Teddy can you take me to the place the other person went to that was sent here?" Minato's face became somberly cold.

"Sure, follow me." Teddy walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived to cherry blossom tree that was in full bloom and on that tree was a nose hung from one of its branches. All was quite as Minato laid his swords downs and knelt in front of it. A few moments of silence passed before Minato finally spoke.

"Where ever you are now Kaito, Mayumi, and Saki, I hope you're all at peace now. Kaito, sorry we couldn't become good friends after that day, and I'm sorry your life was taken so early. I promise I will find the bastard who did this to all of you, and I will make sure no one else gets harmed in this murderers spree! " Minato rose from his spot lifting his swords from the ground. As he walked back to Yosuke and Teddy he gave a nod letting them know he's ready to leave.

"Teddy, can I trust you with my sword for a while here?" Minato asked standing before the pile of televisions.

"Sure! I'll take good care of them!" Teddy shouted

"Alright, just don't play with them understood?" Minato looked at Teddy sternly.

"I gotcha" Teddy gulped before shoving the two through the televisions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, you guys came back!" Chie shouted as Minato and Yosuke appeared out of the television.

"Whoa, Chie what's with that face?" Yosuke shocked to see a sad yet extremely angry Chie.

"Are you ok?" Minato stepped forward to help her up when she rose from the ground.

"I was scared to death! The r-rope was cut and I had no idea what to do. I had no idea if either of you were still alive! I hate you both!" Chie shouted as she took off wiping her tears.

"Man, I feel really bad about leaving her here, but I'm really beat even more than last time. I'm gonna head home and try my best to apologize to her tomorrow. Somehow I feel like I'm going to sleep well tonight." Yosuke rubbed his shoulders.

"That's good, glad to hear it." Minato patted him on the back and smiled.

"Alright well, I'm gonna try to catch up to her right now. See ya man!" Minato took off down the aisle direction Chie took.

'_I feel really bad and I don't know why, but I just feel like I shouldn't waste time to apologize. Especially because she was crying; it just doesn't feel right with me.'_ Minato's legs felt heavy as he jogged slowly behind Chie who was far ahead of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Minato found that she finally stopped and sat in front of her house still rubbing her eyes.

"Wow, you know you run pretty fast!" Minato shouted as he panted.'

"W-why did you follow me all the way here?" Chie sobbed

"I wanted to say I-I'm sorry." Minato continued to pant

"I'm sorry we worried you so much, we shouldn't have left you alone, and afraid. Honestly, we didn't know what to do after the rope got cut if it wasn't for the bear we met last time who let us out again… Ow!" Minato hunched over gripping his side; pain struck through his body and his body felt heavy again.

"W-what's wrong? Are you ok?" Chie stood up worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to sit, there was a pretty tough battle today and I got a bit injured; I guess I overworked myself and made the pain came back. Damn it" Minato sat down next to Chie.

"Let me see it" Chie began to lean over.

"Umm, that's alright!" Minato's face turned bright red by the thought if Chie examining the wound, but it was already too late she had forcefully lifted his shirt up to see his side. Underneath she saw a slight indentation of a relatively large slash across his abs.

"W-well it seems healed, why does it still hurt?" Chie stuttered looking away to hide her reddened face.

"I'm not sure, it's probably because it didn't heal naturally." Minato gazed at the ground.

"What do u mean?" Chie asked confused

"It's a long story and hard to explain. I'm sorry but I have to leave the details for later it's still all a lot for me to take in for now. I have a feeling I'm going to need to buy more of these shirts" Minato stared at the tear in his shirt with disappointment.

"Well next time you guys go in, I'm going in with you." Chie smiled

"Wh-wha, but it's really dangerous!" Minato shouted taken aback by her calmness.

"Nothing is going to stop me, if you guys go in again you're taking me with you!" Chie pouted.

"Alright, but I warn you that bear is quite the character!" Minato laughed

"Well, I best head out before I get scolded by Uncle Dojima!" Minato stood regaining his energy.

"Again, I'm sorry we left you like that. I will make sure it won't happen again!" Minato smiled confidently and gave her thumbs up.

"Thanks for coming to cheer me up." Chie spoke softly as she embraced him in a tight hug.

"No problem." Minato smiled; trying to keep himself calm as his face reddened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few moments later Minato found himself wandering down the shopping district as the night sky darkened with clouds.

"Oh, it's you" Minato looked down the road in the shopping district to see Yukiko approach him wearing a pink kimono decorated in flowers.

"Hi, what's up?" Minato smiled as raised he hand out of his pocket to wave.

"Oh… are you surprised to see me dress this way? My parents sent me on an errand… How are you adjusting to the town and school?" Yukiko walked alongside him.

"I like it here, other than the recent events it's been a quiet and peaceful place." Minato smiled gazing at the sky.

"Really? But it must be tough moving to places you know nothing about. I wouldn't know since I've never been out of Inaba." Yukiko slightly lowered her head with saddened look.

"Is something wrong?" Minato leaned over a little to see her face.

"Oh… It's nothing….Are you getting along with Chie? I always leave early so…umm" Yukiko paused thinking of what to say next.

"She's really cool, and we're getting along so far." Minato broke the silence.

"That's great to hear. You know she's very supportive, she always the one who gives me the extra push I need; I still remember when we'd cut homeroom class last year." Yukiko smiled lightly.

"Yeah, I think you two are lucky to have as close a friendship as you do" Minato grinned.

"Thanks… Oh, I need to head back know before I get soaked, and I need to help with the chef's arrangements. I'll see you tomorrow at school!" Yukiko took off a light jog careful not to spill the grocery bags she was carrying.

"Shit…I hope Uncle's not home!" Minato began to sprint through the pouring rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he stepped through the door he quietly scanned the room for any sight of Dojima; Thankfully he wasn't home. He was about to walk upstairs to bed when his stomach grumbled.

"That's right I haven't eaten dinner" Minato talked to himself as he walked towards the fridge and prepared some instant ramen.

"Dad won't be coming home" Nanako spoke depressed as the news station covered the recent murders linking them to together as a serial murder case.

"It's ok, I'm here with you" Minato smiled.

"….I'll be fine." Nanako kept her Melancholy mood.

'Another failed attempt to lighten the mood' Minato sighed hanging his head low in disappointment.

The two zoned out to the television as it changed to an interview of Yukiko in front of the Amagi Inn. They discussed how she would take over the Inn; the reporter fell off topic by giving flirty compliments. It seems her mother fell ill and she took over the Inn temporarily.

'She's wearing the same pink kimono that I saw her in a few minutes ago; she probably was bombarded by the media as soon as she arrived back at the Inn.' Minato continued to slurp his noodles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later his room he stood closely in front of the television, his eyes were struggling to stay open. He was so tired from the fight but he was determined to see if the midnight channel appeared. As the clock stroke twelve the midnight channel appeared in a staticky haze; A silhouette of a women appeared. Minato decided to shove his arm through the screen to see what would happen, but the image just cascaded and then disappeared when he released his arm.

'_So using my arm has no beneficial effect on this weird show. … but why is it so unclear this time? What affects the change in image? If what I think I saw was right it was a girl wearing a kimono….could it have been Yukiko? The image was still too difficult to make out, before jumping to conclusions I should watch it again another night to gather more information.' _Minato changed into his sleepwear and laid down on his futon.

Deep in his sleep just moments later, he found himself once again inside the velvet room. Igor and Margaret were positioned in their usual spot.

"Welcome. Relax, do not be alarmed I have summoned you from within your dreams. You are still in fact asleep in the real world." Igor's bulgy eyes gazed upon Minato.

"This is a space in which only those who have in one way or another entered into contract may enter. In your daily life you subconsciously heard the call to awaken, and chose to follow the destiny of your inner voice, though the power you have awakened is glorious yet unexpected." Margaret gently placed her hand on the ancient looking book in her lap.

"Yes, do you recall this?" Igor held his palms open and the red card that had summoned Nephilim appeared in front of him.

"Yeah, but why is it unlike the one Izanagi is summoned with?" Minato leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees.

"That is because this is the reverse judgement arcana, naturally it is still the judgement arcana but because it is reverse it has a different effect and can be classified separately on its own." Igor pointed at the card.

"You are the first to be invited into the room with this ability. This ability until now was completely unknown even to us, those who regulate and govern the powers of personas." Margaret began to flip through her book.

"Indeed, I have not the knowledge to say what power this card possesses or what it specifically means to you. I am intrigued as to where this ability may take you down your path, but beware that this power may be dark and such power can cloud your ability to solve the mystery please keep this in mind. For now hold on to this." Igor waved his hand and a key fell into Minato's palm. The key was black, white, and the head of the key painted with the mask seen on the back of the tarot cards like the one on Izanagi.

"In order for you to complete you destiny, you must hone your abilities; for that you will inevitable require our help. There is but one price for out assistance… you must abide by your contract and assume all responsibilities for your actions." Igor spoke.

"Understood, but what are these things called personas?" Minato asked

"It is a side of yourself you show when you face the world around you. A… facade you may call it, that forms from determination you wear to face various difficulties in life. However, there is another ability you acquire besides that of the reverse judgement arcana and that is the wild card; it is another unique ability you possess compared to that of others. It is like the number zero…empty, yet holding infinite potential within itself." Igor spoke while waving his hands.

"W-wait this ability, could that also be the source of why I have no memory of myself?" Minato clenched the key in his hand.

"I cannot say for certain, you must find that out on your own accord. Though the persona ability is the power to control one's heart, and that power strengthens through bonds. The closer you come to the people around you the stronger your power will become." Igor glanced at Margaret as she closed her book.

"Remember this, the bonds you form with people aside from strengthening your power may also lead you to the truths you seek." Margaret began to rub her nails on her thumb as her yellow eyes gazed upon Minato.

"Hmmm, the reverse judgement arcana, and the wild card; what path will these abilities lead you down? I look forward to seeing the outcome of this unique journey." Igor chuckled.

"Till we meet again..." Igor spoke as the Image faded to blackness.

**Chapter 2 End **

Hope you guys enjoyed reading Chapter 3 will be coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Cage Match

**Thoughts:** _'Italics'_

**Breaks in story: **XXXX

Chapter 3: Cage Match

It was Saturday April 16th and Minato was on his way to school glaring up at the dimly lit, cloudy sky.

'_Persona…. This power will help me find the answers I need. That means I need to gain more power and I won't stop until everything is clear to me. There's still one thing bothering me though, that maniacal voice that echoed before I summoned Nephilim.' _Minato was lost in his train of thought as he strolled to school when a familiar voice broke his train of thought.

"Yo!" Yosuke shouted as he rode up on his bike.

"You saw what was on the channel last night? I couldn't quite make it out who it was though" Yosuke stopped and mounted off his yellow bike.

"Yeah, we need to check if someone was thrown in again. I refuse to let anyone else die." The near permanent scowl on Minato's face tightened.

"Yeah, and It's not like we can go to the police. I mean who would believe a world inside of a T.V."

"I personally don't feel like being put in a mental asylum for telling the police that, and besides I've already decided I will pursue this to the end. "

"Good, so have I, we could team up on this right? I feel as long as I got you with me on this we can do this!" Yosuke grinned as he raised his fist.

"Definitely man, It'd be somewhat easier when we got each other's back" Minato smiled as he bumped fists with Yosuke.

_'Thou hast been blessed with the Magician Arcana_' A voice echoed through his through Minato's mind and a card appeared in front of his eyes. It showed two hands holding an object that looked like a fire-ball.

"Did you see that?" Minato pointed at the empty space in front of him.

"See what dude?" Yosuke scratched his head.

"Never mind, I just thought I saw something weird fly by. Must've been a bug or something, see ya in class!" Minato put his hand in his pocket and continued to walk towards the school as Yosuke took off on his bike.

_'So the power of bonds show up to me through cards that only I can see.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After class Minato found himself once again surrounded by Yosuke and Chie around his desk.

"Hey, guys have either of you seen Yukiko today?" Chie asked glancing at Yukiko's empty desk.

"No, I don't think either of us have seen her today, why?" Yosuke answered in which Minato nodded in agreement.

"Do you really think that the midnight channel is connected to the murders?" Chie began to shake nervously as she paused.

"Cause I think that was her on the channel last night, it looks like the kimono she wears for the Inn. What should I do? I've already tried to call and text her earlier during lunch but she never answered." Chie

"I also had thought it was her, but was unsure by how fuzzy the image was. If you really think it might be her, try to get in contact with her again, worse case scenario we'll head down to the inn. "Minato folded his hands on his desk. Chie stepped away to call.

"Yosuke, I think we should discuss everything we know about the world, and go over the details of this serial murder case later with Chie." Minato glanced up at Yosuke.

"Sure, if you think we should partner." Yosuke smiled.

"Partner?" Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, I mean you and me are a team now so I thought I'd call you my partner; if it's cool with you?" Yosuke laughed a bit.

"Sure, it's fine with me man." Minato looked down the aisle to see Chie approaching with a discontent look on her face.

'_Oh…shit'_ Minato's eyes widened as he braced himself for any out lash.

"You idiots, making me worry like that! She was just fine, just had to work at the Inn all day today." Chie shouted.

"But you were the one who brought it…." Yosuke irritably spoke.

"Look, we're sorry we worried you, but we need to prepare for the worse possible outcomes. If we don't, then other people could die." Minato cut off Yosuke effectively defusing the situation peacefully,

"Yeah, I guess I understand what you mean. Sorry about that." Chie rubbed the back off her head.

"No problem, you were worried and it got to you I understand. Now if you guys follow me I'd like to discuss something's at Junes." Minato smiled before leading the group out of the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What'd you guys want to talk about?"Chie sat down at the table in the food court.

"Well, I felt it was only right to discuss the events of yesterday with you." Minato crossed his arms as he described the events of yesterday; withholding the things Yosuke shadow had said as he knew it would be embarrassing for him.

"Wait, so now you guys have these things called personas?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, but for some reason this guy can switch between two. I have to admit I'm pretty jealous of you." Yosuke crossed his arms.

"Don't blame me, I don't know why I have this power." Minato laughed.

"Another thing, I think it's clear we're dealing with a killer rather than these being accidents." Minato crossed his arms.

"Well, yeah we already knew this didn't we?" Yosuke looked down at Minato.

"Yes, but it's important you know why. We need to thoroughly review the facts and possibilities if we want to catch this person." Minato paused.

"The fact that the two other victims have direct connections to the first eliminates all possibility of it being an accident. So after the first victim Mayumi Yamano there were two other victims Kaito Yamano, and Saki Konishi. Now the dead giveaway this would be a serial killer is the fact that Kaito was killed; given he is an immediate relative, the killer might've killed him to tie a loose end. Next is Saki, she's the one who found the dead body, now I'm not sure about this and this is speculation but it is possible that she found something on the body or noticed something she shouldn't have." Minato folded his hands over the table.

"I see what you mean, but why would the guy want to kill anyone in the first place?" Chie asked

"I'm not sure, the only way to figure that out is to find out who it is and their relations to the victims. Have either of you heard about that Namatame guy?" Minato glanced at both of them.

"Yeah, they police have been saying that Namatame had a solid alibi that he was in the city and that Hiiragi was doing a gig overseas." Yosuke answered.

"Well that eliminates those two out of the picture, for now we need to focus on what we saw on the T.V last night. It's still a possibility we might've saw someone else on the sceen and that they're stuck in there right now." Minato stood from his chair and motioned the two to the store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now remember, there are strange effects that come from interacting with the T.V's like we do. I'm going to try to motion the bear towards me." Minato approached the television and reached his arm through putting his ear up through the screen. When suddenly he heard something rushing through the air and as the noise came closer he instinctively pulled his arm back.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Minato shouted through the screen.

"Oh….um nothhiiinnnngggggg." Teddy shouted

"You son of a bitch, if I found out your toying with my swords I'm gonna…..!" Minato paused taking a deep breath as he heard a slight whimper through the screen.

"Alright, just put the swords down, and don't do it again you got me?" Minato calmly stated.

"Alright, sensei I'm beary sorry. You should see the moves I can do with these though, I think I can even rival you!" The sound of the swords being sheathed echoed through the screen.

"Don't get ahead of yourself there. Anyway I have a question to ask, has anyone been thrown in there recently?" Minato asked

"Nope, not that I know of, my nose hasn't sensed anything. It's so bear-ren here." Teddy stated.

"Will you stop with the stupid puns?" Chie shouted.

"Ok, thanks." Minato stepped back from the screen.

"Wait by then why did someone show up on the screen last night?" Chie asked.

"I don't know, there's still a lot we don't understand about that channel and why people show up on it." Minato placed his hands in his pocket.

"Well, I think we should still check out the channel tonight. It's supposed to rain tonight right?" Yosuke glanced at the door of the store.

"Yeah, we all need to check it out. For now what would you guys like to do?" Minato asked

"Hey, how about we get something to eat, I'm hungry." Yosuke's stomach grumbled.

"Sorry I'm gonna have to pass, I'm gonna go warn Yukiko just in case." Chie was about to take off when Minato's voice stopped her.

"Good idea, and walk with her to school Monday ok?" Minato and Chie nodded as she took off.

"Hey, bro mind if I join you?" Minato smiled at Yosuke.

"Sure, man." Yosuke walked towards the foot court.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, by the way thanks for not telling Chie about what my shadow said" Yosuke spoke as he ate his dumplings.

"No problem man, I knew you wouldn't want anyone to hear about the things that were said so I'd never repeat them to anyone. You got my word." Minato fist bumped with Yosuke as they continued to eat.

"So, what's gonna be our game plan leader?" Yosuke laughed.

"Leader?" Minato paused

"Well, yeah I mean you seem to have…. How do I put it? The right sense of direction on how to handle all of this, that and from what I saw on the last fight you're an incredible fighter. I still have to talk it over with Chie, but I feel confident if you were our leader that we can get this done." Yosuke leaned back in his chair.

"Are you sure you're ok with that?" Minato scratched his head.

"Dude you're a natural at it, and I don't mind being second in command." Yosuke shrugged his shoulders.

Minato and Yosuke finished eating their food, and shared a few laughs before heading home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Minato sat in front of the computer listening to heavy metal music through his large white over-ear headphones when he noticed the time was eleven fifty-five. He rose from his seat headphones hanging around his neck when he shut off all the lights as he sat down in front of the unplugged television.

"Good evening, tonight princess Yukiko is has a big surprise. I'm gonna go score myself a hot stud." A clear image if Yukiko in a bright pink dress appeared on-screen.

"Welcome to not a dream not a hoax. Princess Yukiko's hunt for her prince charming, and I came prepared! I've got my lacy unmentionables on stacked from top to bottom. I'm gonna catch a whole harem and the best of the lot is gonna be mine. Well here I go." Yukiko spoke unusually perky and there was odd music in the background as she ran through the doors of a large red castle as the image faded.

"Harem? Princess? Hot Stud? What the fuck?!" Minato's eyes widened as he pulled his cell from his pocket and began dialing Yosuke.

"Did you see that just now?" Yosuke shouted.

"Yeah, that was a bit weird, and why was the picture sharper than all the other times?" Minato balanced his phone on his ear as he sat down on the computer to do a bit of research.

_'Has anyone ever heard of the abilities we have? This world? Or shadows'_ Minato began typing.

"The stuff she was saying sounded really weird and why did it seem like she was on a T.V show?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know, but for now try to get in contact with Yukiko, if you can there might be a good chance she's inside that other world now!" Minato's typing began to speed up.

"I don't have her number man, but I have Chie's. We should meet up first thing tomorrow at Junes."

"Good plan, Let's meet by 10 am ok?" Minato said

"Will do, see ya tomorrow." Yosuke hung up.

"It's just as I thought, when I look up T.V world or other relative terms I only get programming information. As for Persona and Shadows the closest information I can come by is from a German psychologist Carl Jung; who states that a Persona is merely a personality self-generated as a sort of façade, and Shadows forms of a person's unconscious in which a person may tend to ignore or reject negative aspects of one's personality. Still even with this information there's really nothing to help explain why we can use this power or why that place even exists." Minato stared up at his ceiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys!" Chie shouted as she ran towards the table Minato and Yosuke were at.

"I-I got your call last night. I tried calling Yukiko and then I ran to the Inn after she wouldn't pick up and she was missing!" Chie shouted while she panted hunched over.

"It's as we thought, she must be in the T.V, but uhh Chie if things get tough like last time you might want to…" Yosuke began to scratch his head.

"Oh no! I'm coming with you this time, right Minato?" Chie gave an intense stare at Minato.

"It's no use Yosuke I already promised her she would come with us." Minato sighed

"Alright well, just stay behind us ok?" Chie's irritated expression intensified by Yosuke's request.

"Sheesh, I'll be fine. My reflexes are second to none." Chie began to bounce back and forth on her toes.

"Alright, did both of you come prepared?" Minato rose from his seat.

"Yep, let's go." Chie smiled as she pointed to her backpack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys came back! I was getting so beary lonely here. Did you guys come for the person that was thrown in here recently?" Teddy rose from his seat position.

"Yeah, do you know where she is?" Chie shouted

"Yep, my nose says she's this way." As Teddy stepped forward things began to freeze. The image of the group faded from Minato's eyes and he found himself back in the velvet room.

"Welcome to the velvet room, I called you here today because there are things that I must discuss with you." Igor sat this time surrounded by Margaret and another girl. This girl seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Wait, before all that, just what is going on back in the reality or world I came from?" Minato rose from his seat with slight distress expressed on his face.

"Do not worry, if you recall I have stated that this room is between consciousness and unconsciousness, mind, and matter. All that is out there has seemingly frozen from your standpoint, but when you return it will be as if nothing had ever happened." Minato sat back down calmly.

"Now then, the catastrophe headed your way has already taken human lives in its grasp, but fear not you already have the ability to fight against it. Your persona." Igor held a card in his hand. It had a man carry some sort of sack over his shoulder while taking a step and a dog following behind him.

"Do you recall this card?" Margaret asked

"Yes, it's the one Izanagi is summoned with." Minato held out his palm and the card appeared in it hovering.

"This is the fool card or in other words the wild card. This card has the ability to summon multiple personas." Margaret explained.

"Yes, and you will obtain these persona through various enemies you will defeat. My role in this is to create new personas, by transmuting various persona cards together to create a new form. I will extend this ability through you when you need it." Igor explained.

"I will document all persona you gather and summon, through this book." Margaret held the book up

"Oh and one more thing, I would like to introduce a new member of the velvet room." Margaret glanced at the girl in the blue cap.

"Marie?" Margaret asked as the girl sat there silent crossing her arms in discontent.

"Yeah, I can hear. Nice to meet you." Marie responded unfriendly.

"Ummm, I've met you before haven't I? Outside the high school I think and you handed me my lighter, but why are you here?" Minato began to rub his chin in thought.

"Dunno, it doesn't matter." Marie glanced down with a saddened look.

"Excuse her, her soul is very young and she still…" Margaret spoke irritated by her lack of manors.

"Shut up, don't tell him anymore than you need to." Marie shouted irritably.

"Please excuse her of her impoliteness, and she may be brusque at times; though for her to be her she must have some sort of importance to you and your fate. It is your job to discover this." Margaret stated monotone-like.

'_Great, more shit I need to figure out…. And I don't even know myself yet.'_ Minato hung his head low.

"Do you recall my words? This coming year is a turning point in your destiny, if the mystery goes unsolved you will forever lose your future. I meant exactly what I said, defeat is not the only way your journey will come to an end. Please do not forget this." Igor waved his hand.

"I understand. I will do all I can to solve this" Minato nodded firmly.

"When we meet again, it will be of your own accord." The image faded from Minato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group arrived to a giant red castle. Its walkway was outlined with matching red flowers and statues of horses. The pavement seemed to be made out of solid diamonds, and gargoyles eerily were seated higher up on the castles towers.

"Teddy, whose recording these programs that appear?" Minato gazed upon the castle.

"Record? Programs? What do those mean?" Teddy scratched his head.

"Come on, we mean there had to be someone holding the camera that recorded the show." Yosuke answered.

"I-I don't know what these word mean. As far as I know no one else has entered here but the person you're looking for. Maybe people on your side can see what inside this world." Teddy looked up at Yosuke.

"So Yukiko is here?" Chie shouted

"Well, yeah but…..Waittt!" Teddy shouted raising his arms in the air as Chie ran inside the castle. Only the sound of her metal boots hitting the ground could be heard as she fell out of sight.

"Guys, it's dangerous in there! You need to run after her!" Teddy shouted

"Shit, we were supposed to stay together, Teddy my swords!" Minato reached out his hand. Teddy quickly unzipped the front of his head and threw the swords at him.

"Hold on to these for now!" Minato shouted throwing his sheaths as he ran in the castle followed by Yosuke and Teddy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the castle; Minato and Yosuke ran into shadows like the ones he fought before. After he summoned Izanagi and demolished some of them by hand as Yosuke handled some who trailed behind; He began to see cards with different types of persona on them.

_'So this is what Igor meant, well I don't really have time to focus too much on them until I really need them I need to keep moving…..but why does it feel like I'm stronger now? These same shadows gave me a hard time yesterday but now they're easier to strike down not only with my persona but also by me.'_

"Chie" Minato shouted after running through various floors to find her. Her attention was directed up towards the ceiling.

"Yukiko?" Chie asked

"I always hate my name….Yukiko… "Snow"." Yukiko's voice was heard but as Minato and Yosuke looked around Yukiko was nowhere to be found.

"Snow is cold… transparent….worthless… but it's perfect for me aside from inheriting the Inn, I'm worthless. It drives me crazy! Still… Chie said red looks good on me." The disembodied voice continued

"Are these Yukiko's inner thoughts, like that time I heard Saki's voice?" Yosuke looked at Minato.

"Shit, this is not good." Minato raised his weapons.

"Chie is the only one who gave my life meaning, she's bright and strong, and she's everything I'm not. Chie protects my worthless life, and I- I don't deserve any of it. Chie is perfect." Yukiko's voice saddened.

"Yukiko, that's not true!" Chie shouted

"Chie's perfect huh? That how it should be right?" Another Chie with bright yellow eyes appeared in front of Chie.

"Oh, shit… is that?" Yosuke stepped back.

"It's just like what happened to you, Yosuke." Teddy stated.

"Then we know what's gonna happen next, we need to stop it immediately." Minato nodded at Yosuke.

"Are we talking about THAT Yukiko? She says I'm protecting her?" Shadow Chie shouted while laughing.

"What are you? Why are you saying those things?" Chie shouted.

'Shit, I was hoping she would take the right action, but she's too stunned to see what's before her.'

"Partner, what's the plan?" Yosuke looked at Minato who was gritting his teeth.

"We need to protect her, Yosuke on my mark." Minato nodded

"She's so fair skinned, so feminine, all the guys drool over her. When she looks at me with such jealousy, oh do I get a charge out of it. She thinks I'm perfect, good she knows her place. She will never leave it, her worthless self will always cling to me, and I'll make sure of that!" Shadow Chie laughed

_'Just, don't say the words I think you're gonna say!_'

"No, I've never thought those things. You, You're not…" Chie clenched her fists.

"Now!" Minato shouted. Yosuke grabbed Chie and held her back as Minato quickly slammed his sword into Shadow Chie's shoulder.

"Shit! I pissed it off!" Minato shouted as Shadow Chie began to fill with black aura and an irritated look filled her face.

"No, stop. Please get away from me! That's not me!" Chie shouted in fighting in Yosuke's arms. Shadow Chie began to laugh as Minato jumped back and the black aura engulfed the floor and Chie.

The black aura quickly formed into a shape of a large cage. Its black bars were too tightly spaced together for anyone to fit through, and on the bars were white puppets that were wearing girl Yasogami high uniforms tied by chains; Chie was chained on the roof of the cage struggling to remain conscious. The shadow took the form of a giant women wearing what seemed to be nothing but undergarments on top of her almost undead pale skin. She wore a tall cone hat that cover her face and long black hair that touched the ground behind her. In her hands were chains and a whip that reached down to her tall yellow boots.

"Guys watch out! This one doesn't seem easy!" Teddy shouted locked outside the cage.

"Oh man, this is so wrong on soo many levels!" Yosuke shouted gazing upon the dominatrix-like creature.

"Brace yourself, this is not gonna be a fun ride." Minato laughed a bit as his scowl tightened.

"Jiraiya!" Yosuke shouted as he flipped slashing his card with his kunai.

"Izanagi" Minato shouted cutting his card as the shadow swung her whip around her head.

She swung the whip forward and as the whip cracked a vapor circle exploded from the sonic boom boosting the whips speed. Lighting fast the whip flew at Minato in which he barely dodged it.

"It has fucking blades on it!" Minato shouted as he noticed the bladed end of the whip was scrapping across the ground as she quickly brought it back.

"Garu!" Yosuke shouted as Jiraiya formed a hand seal and a wind wave flew at the shadow but she swung her whip dissipated it. Izanagi quickly took this time to try to slam his bladed foot through her gut, but she sidestepped him.

"Now, Zio!" Izanagi threw his Naginata into her shoulder and it erupted with lighting connecting from his palm. The shadow flinched as it began to grab hold of it pulling it out of her, not a single scratch was on her! Jiraiya then flew up and roundhouse kicked her face into the wall but his leg became wrapped in chains.

"Shit, nothings working!" Yosuke staggered as he felt the impact of Jiraiya being thrown in the wall.

"We need to figure out a plan! For now just bombard it, make sure the bitch can't move!" Minato shouted at Yosuke. The shadow began to kick furiously at Izanagi who tried blocking with his weapon. A snap was heard at the whip twisted around Izanagi slamming its blades into his gut.

"Fuck!" Minato spitted out blood, he felt intense piercing pain in his gut as he glanced up to see both persona immobilized. Jiraiya was chained into the wall struggling, and Izanagi hung his head low almost lifeless.

'My body… It's harder to move, but I still need to keep moving.'

"Tarukaja!" Minato shouted as Izanagi's muscles began to flex and the blades were repelled out of him. Izanagi then proceeded to grab the shadow's head and cut her arm forcing her to release Jiraiya from the wall. Jiraiya then swung his arms and release shuriken that stabbed her shoulders, as a cry of pain was heard Izanagi tightened his grip around her head and was about to slit her throat when the puppets were released from the walls. They flew at Izanagi and completely covered his body.

"Zio!" Izanagi erupted with lightning as he tried to fight them off completely releasing them from his body. Unfortunately his grip was released from the shadow and she had already began an assault on Jiraiya who was being barraged with kicks.

"Partner help!" Yosuke knees hit the ground as his body shook. Izanagi quickly flew to them and began to slash her, but she effectively dodged the swings. The shadow snapped her whip and in a flash it came flying straight for Yosuke. Minato felt a slight rage fill him as his feet began to lift, his body moved in a blur and was able to shove Yosuke out of the way. The blades were deflected by Minato's fast swordsmanship, as the whip was about to be pulled back Minato quickly wrapped his arm around the part for the blades, and as his muscles flexed he pulled with all his force. The shadow began to repeatedly smash into the ground as she flew towards Minato.

"Fuck you!" Minato shouted as he brought his sword smashing down on the shadows head. An explosion went off as a crater formed on the floor of the cage, his blade went clearly through her hat leaving a rather large gash in her cheek. She then twisted sideways to force herself up and sidekick him. He managed to swiftly block with his blades as he left her leg wounded. Izanagi then ran into distract her from him forcing her back.

"Wh-What? How did you do that?" Yosuke shouted has his jaw dropped.

"Don't worry about that now! Yosuke, on my count lace them with wind!" Minato shouted as he ran towards the puppets who hoarded themselves at him.

'_Though how did I manage to do that?'_

"What do you mean?... Oh I got you." Yosuke smiled.

"Damn how many of these things are there?" Yosuke shouted as he was dragged into the fight swinging his Kunai.

"I don't know but the more we cut them down the more the multiply, just be thankful they aren't putting up too much of a fight." Minato swung his swords faster, as the Personas continued to brawl.

"Izanagi, Zio!" Izanagi launched a stream of lighting from his weapon impaling her gut.

"Yosuke, throw them!" Minato shouted as he slashed his swords dismembering the puppets.

"Right, Jiraiya!" Jiraiya threw his shuriken at the shadow.

"Now!" Minato commanded when the shadow clearly dodged the shuriken and they flew past her face.

"Garu!" The shuriken exploded with wind inflicted deep wounds into her shoulders, rendering her arms useless.

"Perfect!" Minato thumbed up Yosuke. Izanagi impaled the shadow as Jiraiya pulled his fist back.

"Sonic punch!" Jiraiya proceeded to bash his fist into the shadows face.

Suddenly the shadows black hair began to wrap around both of the personas and the puppets began to reassemble.

"I think it's time to switch it up, Nephilim!" Minato cut the red card and Izanagi was replaced with Nephlim who released his wings severing her hair. He cut down immediately on the hair that bounded Jiraiya.

"What?" Minato looked down to see the puppets hands wrapping around his legs.

'_Shit, I was too distracted'_ Minato quickly was overcome by the mass of body parts. He felt them pounded at him and the weight immobilizing him.

"Garu!" wind waves crashed into the pile of puppets that covered Minato, and slowly the parts were all removed. Minato gasped for air as he saw Yosuke helping him up.

"Thanks." Minato latched onto his shoulder.

"Don't mention it, besides I owe you one." Yosuke smiled.

The shadow was quickly bombarding Nephilim with kicks; to no avail as Nephilim blocked each one with his arms. The shadow did a back flip to slam her foot on top of his skull, but Nephilim grabbed it instead giving an extremely pissed off look from his demon side he spun her around and then slammed her on the ground.

"Mudo!" Minato shouted as the puppets began to fling themselves towards everyone in the change. Nephilim raised his demon sides arm towards them and a blast black energy erupted from his palm effectively disintegrating them.

Nephilim raise his arm and summoned his sword; parallel to him Jiraiya formed a various seals to the garu command and a burst of wind forced itself onto the Shadows head making huge dents in it. Nephilim stretched his wings as he slit quickly slit the shadows throat. The shadow and cage then dissipated and Chie was lowered safely to the ground.

"Chie!" Minato shouted running towards her unconscious body, and began to cradle it in his arms.

"Is she ok?" Yosuke leaned over as Chie opened her eyes. Her eyes immediately glanced towards the now silent shadow of herself.

"What you've got nothing else to say?" Chie rose from Minato's arms with an irritable look.

"W-wait don't provoke it or it'll go berserk again!" Yosuke shouted.

"He's right you need to accept that this is a part of yourself." Teddy pointed at the shadow.

"Wh-wha but," Chie hung her head low and clenched her fists.

"He's right, but as I told Yosuke when he had the same problem. Everyone has different faces, different sides they don't want to admit or hide away. Though these parts are still you, only you have the ability to change yourself, and that won't happen if you deny those things." Minato sternly nodded.

"Y-yeah, I get it now. You are a part of me, a part of me I couldn't forgive, and tried to ignore, but you still exist. You're a part of me." Shadow Chie nodded from hear those words and her appearance shifted into a muscular woman wielding a long double bladed staff. She wore a skin tight yellow suit, a long whit cone shaped helmet, matching white armor skirt, and boots.

"Tomoe" Chie then collapsed to the ground.

"We need to head back." Minato held out his hand.

"No, I can go further." Chie irritable spoke as she took his hand.

"No way, you're in no condition to be moving any further." Yosuke shouted.

"Tch, I can keep going. I need to save her" Chie struggled to take steps forward.

"Don't push yourself." Teddy ran in front of her blocking her.

"He's right we need you in the best condition to get this done." Minato crossed his arms.

"Yeah, and what happens if you collapse during the rest of the way?" Yosuke asked.

"That won't happen!" Chie's temper rose a bit.

"We cannot take that chance! If one of us fails it could mean the death of all of us, and all this for Yukiko would have been in vain! Do you really wish for that to happen?" Minato shouted agitated

"N-no, but…" Chie hung her head low as her eyes began to water.

"Don't worry we'll save her, I just need to make sure you're in the best condition cause we need your help." Minato placed his hand on her shoulder and expressed a gentle smile.

"Sorry for shouting, I just really needed to get through to you before you ended up harming yourself." Minato lowered his head under her arm and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Thanks, sorry I was stubborn." Chie glanced down.

"Sorry isn't needed, I understand. As for your worry, Teddy has already explained that the weather here is opposite to our side so we have until the next time fog forms on our side to conform some sort of action. That should give us a few days or so." Minato glanced away from her as his face reddened helping her back following Yosuke and Teddy.

"M-Minato, it really is true that a part of me felt those things, but I wasn't lying about being friends with Yukiko. She's my best friend." Chie spoke saddened

"Yeah, I know otherwise you would've never have come down here to rescue her. I know you truly value her as a friend." Minato smiled at her lightly to which surprise struck her face followed by bright reddening of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Chie, I was meaning to ask you this. What do you think of Minato being our leader?" Yosuke asked Chie who was now able to stand on her feet.

"Yeah, I agree. I think you're a natural and good leader. I'd feel more comfortable with you leading the way." Chie winked at Minato.

"T-thanks, I'll make sure we solve this no matter what!" Minato's face turned red before shaking it off and firmly nodding.

'_These people's lives, my friend's they're my responsibility. I won't let anything happen to them!'_

"But man, how did you pull of that super strength stuff back there?" Yosuke asked.

"Truth be told, it happened so fast as if it was instinct." Minato rubbed the back of his head.

'It seems I can alter my physical strength and abilities. I just need to find out how to efficiently control it.'

"Really? You do have quite a few mysteries about you man." Yosuke smiled.

"H-hey uh guys, I'm feeling even worse than the last time I came in here. My heads killing me, how come you guys are still ok?" Chie gripped her head.

"It's because we have these" Minato pointed at the black glasses he wore.

"Oh yeah, what's with those glasses? Are you guys going blind or something?" Chie asked.

"ted dum dada dum! I gotta pair for you Chie-chan too!" Teddy walked up presenting a yellow pair of glasses.

"Whoa, it's like the fog doesn't exist anymore! No wonder you guys could find your way through the fog." Chie gazed through the glasses.

"Hey, why didn't you whip those out earlier if you had them?" Yosuke asked irritably.

"I made them just now! You guys didn't tell me she was coming, it was all so sadden, I mean sudden." Teddy explained. Suddenly everything froze once again and no one was moving or talking.

'_The velvet room again?'_ Then suddenly Minato's surroundings were sucked into a dark void.

"What the fuck?" Minato gazed upon a block hole like area hanging in the sky. As he scanned the blackness he found an old school television with antennas and a static screen. Minato warily approached the television, till he knelt down in front of it. A black human figure appeared on the screen. Just when Minato was about to put his hand a pair of extremely dilated red eyes followed by a huge sharp-toothed grin opened on the black figure. The black figure reached out of the screen grabbing Minato's arm and began to pull him into the screen. Minato panicked as the grip tightened almost breaking his wrist along with a familiar maniacal laughter.

"Damn it" Minato gripped his head as he fell on his knee when his surrounding became normal again.

"Are you alright?" Chie asked as her and Yosuke crouched down to his sides.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just had a headache." Minato rose still gripping his head.

"Sensei, are you sure your fine?" Teddy approached him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks." Minato nodded.

"Well then, I'd like to give my bear-excellent review on today's events. Sensei, your fighting was awesome! Yosuke though you suck!" Teddy laughed.

"H-hey, no one asked you!" Yosuke shouted.

'What the fuck was that just now? Am I really losing my mind? Has this world been affecting me in some way?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You haven't been getting into any more trouble lately?" Dojima spoke sternly breaking the silence of dinner.

"Why do you ask?" Minato raised a brow.

"Well because people said they spotted you walking around town with a suspicious limp the other day, but you seem perfectly fine right now. There isn't anything your hiding is there?" Dojima began to stroke his short beard.

"No, I just had badly sprained my foot the other day. Thankfully I put ice on it and healed it." Minato continued to eat but felt Dojima's eyes glare down at him.

"Are you two fighting?" Nanako asked

"Uhh no we aren't fighting." Dojima answered.

"This isn't the police station." Nanako scolded.

"I agreed to look after you, so don't get yourself involved in anything that could get you in trouble." Dojima pointed at Minato with his chopsticks.

"I understand" Minato nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'That laughter, it was the same laughter I heard when I fought Yosuke's shadow.'_

"The unnatural physical ability I had today, is it linked to my persona? How can I control it effectively? That laughter and the hallucination what does it mean?" Minato spoke to himself as he spun around in his computer chair staring at the ceiling. Minato picked up the golden lighter that laid on his desk and began to play with it observing more into detail of it. The skull like image on the front was faded and scratched badly, on the backside it was even worse showing almost no detail aside from a few raised bumps that implemented something was there and the two English letter F, and I were on it.

"Now that I think about it that voice that laughed…. Could it have been my voice?" Minato's eyes widen as he light the lights flame.

"Shit, does this mean I have a shadow as well? Why hasn't it shown up like everyone else's? Why am I so goddamn special?!" Minato pounded his fist on his desk.

"My list of questions just keeps getting longer and longer…. This is certainly not going to be easy. From now I need to keep myself in check, my problems and answers need to come second what comes first is everyone else's lives and safety. If anymore hallucinations happen or strange events I just need to deal with it as the shit hits me, though I refuse to be a fucking hindrance because I'm losing my damn mind!" Minato clenched the lighter as he shut it close.

_'Just calm down, all this shit is stressing you out. Relax…..'_ Minato laid down on his couch folded his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

**Chapter end**

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 4 will be coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4 The Princess Draped in Flames

Chapter 4: The Princess Draped in Flames

**Thoughts:**_'__Italics'_

"I wonder is Chie's doing alright since yesterday?" Yosuke leaned over from the desk behind Minato.

"Yeah, I hope she's ok" Minato answered as Chie walked the door.

"Hey guys, mornin" Chie sounded somewhat cheerful.

"Good, ummm you doing ok?" Minato scratched his head.

"Yeah, I was passed out cold last night till this morning!" Chie laughed

"That's good to here. You glad you recovered well" Minato smiled.

"Yeah, ummm thanks for everything. It's kinda embarrassing ya know? You guys were right there to see my hidden feelings and all.." Chie rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't sweat it, after all the same thing happened to me. I nearly forgot, the same thing didn't happen for you huh?" Yosuke turned his attention towards Minato.

"Yeah, I don't know why though" Minato glanced down at his desk.

"Well, you seem like a pretty open guy maybe it's because of that. You've got a certain air about you.. maybe that's what draws people to you or something like that" Chie

"Falling for me, huh?" Minato grinned and laughed

"Wh-wha, umm maybe you are my type of guy." Chie looked away a bit as her face reddened.

"Oh, am sensing some tension here!" Yosuke shouted as he wrapped his arm around Minato's neck.

"Damn it, Yosuke!" Minato elbowed Yosuke in his shoulder releasing his grip but trying to hide his red face.

"Well, anyways what do you guys think about going in first thing after school tomorrow? I have some plans after school for today." Minato crossed his arms.

"Shit, I still gotta pee!" Yosuke quickly rose from his desk and took off into the halls.

"You mind if I get your number?" Minato rubbed the back of his head.

"Wha-oh yeah, you're gonna need it for the case. Well here…." Chie stated her phone number as Minato typed it on his phone.

"Thanks!" Minato smiled

"Call me anytime you want, k?" Chie smiled and winked as she took her seat and class began. Suddenly then the familiar voice declared the statement of the bond and a card floated before Minato's eyes it showed a knight riding a chariot being pulled by sphinx's; This was the chariot arcana.

'_This might get a bit annoying'_ Minato hung his head low as the class began.

* * *

_'Well this is where the announcement told me to go.'_ Minato found himself glancing at the faculty office. He opened the door to be greeted by the last person in the school he'd want to talk to face to face.

"Now, I don't like this meeting of the two of us more than you do. So let's make this quick, how can I sign up for sport clubs?" Minato face struck with irritation in confronting King Moron in the staff office.

"Oh, you little shit. You just want to try to get up girls skirts as they awe over you in a sports club huh?" King Moron shouted.

"What the fuck are you talking about you delusional shithead!" Minato shouted.

"Hey, you better get your ass in line if you know what's good for you! You're just lucky that it's after school and I can't warrant any sort of detention right now. Well now that you've shut your trap, it time I explain what a club is really about and it's not for fugitive or rapist city boys like you, you hear me?" Minato clenched his fist.

'_I need to leave now before I clock this fucker!'_

"Forget it, I'll figure it out on my own. You useless piece of shit bastard." Minato mumbled under his breath stepping outside as he heard King Moron continue to rant.

* * *

After walking around for a while Minato stood in the backyard of the school and saw the soccer team standing in the field and the basketball team inside the Gym.

"Yo!" Minato waved to the person who seemed to be team leader of the soccer team as he approached the field.

"What's up? Did you come here to join the soccer team?" The young man shouted. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a bandage over his nose, and he stood about Minato's height. He wore the soccer uniform for the school, which was a simple orange top over a black and yellow striped shirt and black pants.

"Not exactly, do you guys have any sort of karate or kendo club? I'm more into fighting or sparring." Minato shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Nah sorry, People have tried in the past to get something like that going her but the faculty wouldn't let them, but hey why don't you give soccer a try?" The leader asked.

"Alright, I guess. My name's Minato Tenma." Minato held out his hand.

"Awesome! I'm Daisuke Nagase, nice to meet ya. Have anything you want to say to the team?" Daisuke pointed towards the group of people.

"What's up? Nice to meet you." Minato gave off an aura that made him seem very on edge.

'heh, meeting new people and being nice to them isn't exactly my forte' Minato began to hear the team discuss amongst themselves about him and the rumors the spread after the first day.

"Yeah, yeah you've heard the rumors. So don't get on my bad-side understood?" irritation struck Minato's face. The group simply nodded in response.

"Heh, I hope you play as tough as you look." Daisuke laughed.

"Well, it'll sure be interesting to find out" Minato cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"Oh god they're getting along this can't be good for us." One soccer player shouted in panic.

"Well since it's your first day you can sit back and watch for now, but next practice be ready k?" Daisuke nodded as Minato sat took a seat in the stands.

"Yo!" Minato shouted as he saw Chie and Yosuke walking nearby.

"So this is what you had to do after school today?" Chie sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, but honestly I was hoping this school had some sort of karate or kendo club so I could get some training in. Instead I found myself signing up for soccer." Minato hung his head low.

"It's cool dude, besides I bet you could become captain in no time" Yosuke grinned.

"Thanks." Minato nodded

"Minato!" Minato turned his head to see Dojima in his usual tie and blue shirt, while carrying his coat over his shoulder.

"Huh, how come you're here Dojima?" Minato's eyes widened.

"We need to ask you some questions." Dojima pointed to the man standing next to him, to which Minato recognized as the man that upchucked after the first victim. The man seem younger than Dojima he seemed to be in his early twenties. He had short black shaggy hair almost as if he just rose out of bed, and he wore a black suit with a crooked tie hanging over his white shirt.

"Adachi! You handle things here while I go question other students." Dojima walked off out of sight.

"Hi, umm I'm Tohru Adachi, I've heard quite a bit about you from Dojima." Adachi began to rub the back off his head as he shook Minato's hand.

"Well, you see we came here to ask you if you know the whereabouts of Yukiko Amagi of the Amagi Inn. You see she was reported missing recently, we needed to ask you guys since you are her friends and all." Adachi flipped open his note bad with a nervous look.

"Yeah, we…."

"Really? I have no I idea where she might be, but if you get any leads please let us know." Minato quickly cut off Chie and demonstrated a state of surprise.

"I see, well of you see her, please tell her to return home. Though there have been… uhhhh" Adachi began to pause.

"What is it?" Chie asked in a slightly loud tone.

"W-well I don't know if I'm aloud to tell you guys this, but there's speculation going around that after lashed out and began to shout at the caretaker of the Inn. The Inn's caretaker became ill, after that the murders happen, and Yukiko goes missing. Things don't look good for her right now… It could be possible…she's the killer.." Adachi rubbed the back of his head.

"What? Yukiko would never…she would never hurt anyone!" Chie shouted at the top of her lungs. The soccer players had stopped playing at the sound of it.

"Whoa, it's nothing personal! Just was a theory that's all." Adachi held his hands up in front of him and backed away a bit.

"Well take your damn theories else where you got me!" Chie clenched her fist and stomped her foot.

"Uh, I guess I'll be going now. Thanks for your help" Adachi turned and started to speed walk away.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh Chie?" Yosuke turned towards her.

"tch, he was lucky I was going light!" Chie sat back down.

"Sorry I had to cut you off, but we can't let anyone know that we already know someone's missing. If that happens it could come to us being questioned a lot and that wouldn't lead anywhere good." Minato turned to the two.

"Yeah, I guess you're right I didn't really think of that" Chie answered.

"Sheesh, Chie you need to THINK more" Yosuke spoke sarcastically.

"Shut up Yosuke!" Minato couldn't help but laugh at the bickering.

"Hey, uhh Minato! We're done practicing, would you mind helping us clean up the field?" Daisuke waved from across the field.

"Huh, where's everyone else?" Minato gazed around the empty field.

"They hurried home, and left us to deal with this." Daisuke began to stretch.

"Don't worry, I'll help too!" A student wearing the basketball uniform spoke from the side of the stands. Hey had dark blue hair and was a bit shorter than Daisuke.

"Hey, Kou" Chie waved at the student.

"Uhh H-hey, Chie" Kou got a bit flustered as he stuttered in response.

'Hmm, I guess this kid might like her.'

"Alright well, let's begin this thing" Minato rose from the stands stretching his arms across his chest.

"Alright, well we'll leave you be. See ya tomorrow man!" Yosuke waved as he left.

"I hope you have fun!" Chie shouted as she followed him.

"Hey you're the new transfer student right?" Minato simply nodded to Kou's question.

"Well I'm Kou ichijo, Nice to meet you" Kou held out his hand.

"I'm Minato Tenma, and like-wise" Minato shook his hand as Daisuke walked up to them.

"Hey you should be glad he joined the soccer team, you guys really need the extra help!" Kou laughed

"Shut up, you're basketball team is just as lame!" Daisuke shouted irritated.

"Yeah, well I'm the MVP for my team, and I think we're doing pretty good." Kou puffed his chest out a bit.

"Get your heads outta the cloud man." Daisuke hung his head low.

"Hey, I'm also a smart too. What about you Minato are you a smart guy?" Daisuke looked over to Minato.

"I think I am" Minato laughed.

"Oh, yeah umm how well do you know Chie? I saw you guys hanging out earlier and I was just wondering." Kou seemed a bit flustered again.

"I know her pretty well I guess you could say. Why?" Minato raised a brow.

"U-uh know reason." Kou staggered as he continued on cleaning the field.

* * *

The next day after school the group ran into Junes and quickly jumped into the television world.

"I'm glad you guys are back, you ready to save Yukiko?" Teddy waved at them to which they all firmly nodded. Teddy threw Minato his swords in which Minato unsheathed them with great speed.

"Let's stay together this time guys." Minato nodded at Chie before the four of them took off towards the castle.

As they arrived inside the castle they climbed many floors with their personas fighting off tons of shadows.

"What?" Minato was forced to stop in the middle of the floor. The shadows they saw before them were in the form of giant stone gargoyles. There were five of them and each growled stretching their wings.

"AH!" Chie ran up to the upmost front one and slammed her clawed boots into the legs causing it to crack as the claws caught hold of it. She then twisted her body to swing her free leg into the side of its hip as Tomoe spun her staff around and slamming the gargoyle's head into the ground.

"Well, shit what are we waiting for?" Minato laughed as he crushed the red card and brought out Nephilim; Yosuke and him charged into battle.

Minato crashed his blades into the gargoyle's kneecap effectively severing his leg; the giant fell catching himself and then he opened his mouth unleashing a huge flame at pointblank range at Minato. In a flash Minato slid to the side, ran up on top of its wing, and severed both wings with two powerful slashes. The wingless beast ran its short muscular body forward knocking Minato off its back, came back around and rushed him mouth wide open. Minato guarded forming his swords as an X blocking the sharp teeth. The fire began to erupt from within; Minato reactively released his arm and slammed his gripped sword down on the top of the gargoyle's head forcing the beast to pierce itself through the skull by the sword that was now within its mouth. As the beast faded away; Minato picked up his sword and scanned the battlefield. Nephilim was handling two of the beasts seemingly well.

'_I need to go help the others'_ Minato was about to rush over to them but to his surprise they had it under controlled.

Chie and Tomoe synchronized their kick to the gargoyle's head smashing. While Yosuke threw his kunai into his opponent's chest and Jiraiya grabbed it by the neck and slammed it into the nearby wall. As Yosuke commanded Jiraiya released a wind wave severing his head.

"Piece of cake!" Chie shouted slightly panting though.

"Really? You seem a bit outta breath their wanna take a break?" Yosuke laughed.

"Shhh" Minato cut Chie off before she could shout. As all went quite a faint sound of footsteps could be heard followed by clapping.

"Who's there?" Yosuke shouted.

"Well done! You've handled my pets pretty well." Yukiko appeared from the dark hallway.

"Yukiko?" Chie shouted.

'_That dress it's the same one from the show, and those eyes. This isn't good'_

"It's not her!" Minato raised his arm in front of her.

"He's right, just look at her eyes. That's not Yukiko at least not all of her." Teddie came out from around the corner he was hidden in.

"There yellow, so this is just like the other times before as well." Yosuke stated.

"Where's Yukiko?" Chie shouted. Shadow Yukiko simply laughed in response.

"You're almost there! My wonderful hot studs!" Shadow Yukiko ran back down the hallway giggling.

"Were we the hot studs she was trying to score?" Minato's blank expression was reflected by everyone else except for Teddie's near permanent smile.

"What's this about hot studs and scoring? Am I one of these hot studs she's referring to?" Teddie began to scratch his head.

"Ummm, I don't know man. I just hope this doesn't get any more stupid than that. Oh…wait since this is inner feelings you think maybe she'll confess her secret love to me or something!" Yosuke got extremely excited as he was punched by Chie in the back of the skull.

"Ow what was that for?"

"Keep dreaming like Yukiko would ever like you!" Chie shouted.

"Yeah, sorry bro but I have to agree that may be a long shot there." Minato rubbed the back of his head.

"Whatevers up ahead though just remember to be on your toes, and don't panic" Minato spoke as he ran guiding the group up the next set of stairs.

* * *

A few floors more they finally arrived to two giant doors.

"This is it, I can smell her right behind this door!" Teddie shouted.

"Alright, Teddie when the battle gets going take cover where ever you can." Teddie nodded to Minato's statement.

They opened the doors to find a large room with a throne at the center, drapes over the sides of the platform, and a stairway leading down from the throne. There was the Shadow Yukiko standing above the real Yukiko who was on her knees wearing her pink kimono.

"My three princes have finally arrived!" Shadow Yukiko shouted as she gazed her eerie yellow eyes upon them.

"Three? Am I one?" Teddie grinned.

"Hell no!" Chie shouted at him.

"Hah, you won't think I'm a fucking prince when my blades at your throat bitch!" Minato grinned as he raised his swords.

"Uhh hey dude, don't you think that's a bit much? I mean that's still technically Yukiko you're talking to." Yosuke whispered to him as he covered the side of his mouth.

"Shit, yeah I guess your right…oh well" Minato shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh my, such vulgarity, you are not fit to be my prince! Go back to the court yard and work on my sculpture slave!" Shadow Yukiko's face was covered in disgusted.

"Slave? Now you're pissing me off!" Minato clenched his swords tighter.

"It's getting quite crowded in here why don't you two and I go somewhere else?" Princess Yukiko began to walk down the stairs holding her dress.

"What the.." Yosuke said as the group looked around the as the vacant room began to fill with ballroom dancers. All were wearing bright colored dresses and sharp tuxes; They each wore masks as if they were in a masquerade, and light up beat ballroom music played as the dancers spun in elegant circles.

"Teddie are these.." Minato paused.

"Yeah they're all shadows. All drawn here by her." Teddie began to shake a bit as he hugged the backs of the three.

"Shit guys stay on your guard!" Minato and Yosuke formed a slight circle behind Chie who was focused on Shadow Yukiko.

"If you're my prince, you'd take me off to a land far far away from here, won't you?" Yukiko shouted over the music.

"Yukiko… Why am I a prince? Why do I deserve to be a prince?" Chie shouted at her as she clenched her fists and hung her head low in shame.

"Chie, you're the strongest one, always leading the way. Or at least that's what I thought. In reality, you can't take me away from here! You can't save me!" Shadow Yukiko's temper began to rise.

"S-Stop it, that's enough!" Yukiko began to rise from her knees.

"Everyone expects me to become the manager of the Inn, and follow down their path. I'm sick of these chains holding me back!" Yukiko gazed upon the real Yukiko intense anger.

"Crap, partner. Gotta plan? Cuz Yukiko doesn't seem to be handling this pretty well." Yosuke brought his back up against Minato.

"Not yet, we're surrounded, and we don't know how strong they are yet. Unleashing an all-out attack right now could prove to have negative results. Besides we've already proven that if we were to interfere in this little chit-chat the same result will come about. It's better to wait it out and conform some sort of plan." Minato brought his right sword parallel to his face while the other horizontally crossed his waist.

"Everything's decided for me! My future, where I live, and how I die! I'm sick of it all!" Shadow Yukiko threw her arms through the air in anger.

"That's not true.." Yukiko hung her head low.

"I have no hope if I stay and no courage to leave…I just want to go far far away, oh I how I dream of distant lands. So I sit and wait and wait for my prince to come! He'll take me far far away. I don't care where we go! As long as it's not here, I don't give a damn! This whole town and Inn is bullshit." Shadow Yukiko's voice began to sound mockingly and a grin appeared upon her face.

"How dare you…"

"I'm sorry, but I'm really getting sick of your fucking fairy tale. Knights in shining armor, princes to come take you away all childish bullshit. It's too idealistic, and unrealistic; the world doesn't work that way! If you want change you have to muster it up yourself nothing will be achieved of doing nothing. In the real world a prince won't come and whisk you away. Hearing that kind of talk pisses me off!" Minato glared back at Shadow Yukiko with an intense hatred.

"Dude, you did it again." Yosuke whispered to Minato.

"Shut up, slave!" Shadow Yukiko responded as her yellow eyes made contact with Minato who just sneered at her.

"Anyway, that's how I really feel isn't that right..me?" Shadow Yukiko laughed as she walked back up to the throne at the top of the stairs.

"N-No! You're not me!" Yukiko shouted.

"This feels wonderful! This power keeps building more and more!" The shadow began to laugh as black energy formed around her.

"Get ready for it!" Minato shouted as the black energy exploded from her.

A few moments later the red covered room had a low hanging chandelier in front of them. Inside of it was a giant red bird locked inside of a birdcage that was connected to the top of it; it had a white heart shape print in its chest, and the face resembled Yukiko with her long black hair flowing from the back of the beakless bird. The bird almost seemed cramped in the cage as the lit candles set ablaze around it.

"Yukiko! Don't worry I'll save you!" Chie shouted as she gazed upon Yukiko who was caged inside the area where the throne was.

"Come my knights!" The bird shouted in a chirp like tone. Suddenly the dances around the group conformed to the center and their appearances changed to knights wielding swords, spears, and shields.

"How many of them are there?" Yosuke asked as he gazed upon the army.

"Who cares? We'll pummel these guys one by one if we have to! Tomoe!" Chie shouted as she kicked her card.

"Persona!" Yosuke and Minato both shouted as they sliced their cards.

Tomoe dove into the army spinning her staff around sending the army flying about.

"Garu!" Yosuke shouted pointing at the soldiers that went flying. Jiraiya expertly formed hand signs and sent a wind wave simultaneously into all of them, smashing them into the walls.

"Nephilim, Garu! Then run that loud bird through with your sword, pierce her heart!" Minato shouted as Nephilim swung his sword horizontally severing the heads of the rest of the soldiers. Nephilim then in a flash flew into the cage shoving his sword through it.

"Fuck!" Minato shouted as the cage erupted with fire engulfing Nephilim as he backed away.

'_My body, it feels like it's being roasted!' _Minato gripped his chest.

"Garu!" Yosuke shouted as Jiraiya formed hand seals.

"No, don't do it Yosuke!" But Minato's cry was too late as the wind erupted flying into the lit cage. The cages fire burned wilder, and began to spread causing a division between the three.

"I thought I had a good plan." Yosuke knelt down exhausted.

"This isn't like blowing out a candle for your birthday! A fire of this magnitude will only gain fuel from wind like that we need to find another way around this!" Minato shouted from across the flames.

"Burn to ashes!" The Shadow shouted as fire began to erupt on its crimson wings. In one good swing of them large flames were sent flying towards Minato.

"Minato!" Chie shouted when she saw Minato defend himself but get engulfed by the flames.

"I'm fine! Continue to press the fight!" Minato shouted after barreling out of the flames, sliding, and catching himself on his sword.

'_I can't dodge like this forever! Those powers would really come in handy now! Just need to figure out how to use em. With Nephilim gone now, I don't think Izanagi can handle this. I need to call someone else out, someone potent to fire…..I got it.'_

"Hua po!" Minato shouted as he crushed a blue card. A small red pixie girl appeared in front of him; She wore Chinese robs and her teal eyes reflected upon him as her multi-colored wings began to swing.

"Go!" Minato threw his arm out pointing towards the others as the shadow launched another huge fire attack at them.

"What the.." A cringed Yosuke looked up at the little pixie had defended them by forming some sort or magical shield and the fire then flew into her body.

"Agilao!" Minato commanded as Hua Po flew into the cage and released erupting flames from within her body. Tomoe then began to slam her staff threw the cage and Jiraiya threw shuriken into it. Only a cried could be heard before the flames bursted back out of the cage burning Tomoe's limbs a bit.

'_Fire doesn't do anything to her either…fuck!'_

"Bufu!" Chie shouted as she cringed on her knees in pain. Tomoe held her palm forward as ice forced itself out of it and into the cage. The bird began to cry louder as the ice hit her hanging her head low.

'_So it's weak to ice!'_

"Jack Frost!" Minato shouted as the persona switched places with a bigger one. This one stood about 3ft tall, its body was cover in white, and his eyes were black pools above his innocent smile. He wore what seemed to be a dark blue jester's collar with bells and a dark blue jester hat.

"Bufu!" Minato shouted as Jack Frost flew into the cage and began to form a huge hammer out of ice. The hammer bashed into the head of the stunned bird and Jack Frost flew away laughing.

"My true prince, I call for you my love!" The shadow shouted from the cage. Minato raised his swords as he saw a tall figure approach through the flames. When he cleared the flames he was shown as a realistic wooden type puppet. He stood about 7ft tall and wore dark red armor from the chest down. His head appeared to be carved with defining facial hair and wore a small crown upon his head; he lugged around a great broad sword in one hand and a huge shield with a crest of a crimson bird in the other.

"Fuck, I can't focus on two separate fights right now! Guys I'm trusting you to hold your ground, and take the bitch down. I've gotta handle Mr. Prince here." Minato shouted over the flames to his allies that he could no longer see.

"Alright, take that bastard down!" Yosuke shouted back.

"Alright fucker, prepare to be burnt firewood." Minato took his sword stance. His vision became hazy due to the smoke engulfing the air, his body was sweating all over as it felt like he was being cooked alive. Still this he knew this was no time to get even the slightest distraction even if he couldn't breath well, all that matter was the opponent in front of him, and nothing else.

Suddenly the smoke before him began to dissipate as his opponent lunged at him thrusting his sword forward. Minato blocked with his right sword then swung his other down upon him, but the prince blocked with his shield. His sword slightly bounced of the shield and then he proceeded to unleash a series of lighting flash slashes at him as the knight defended with his shield. Minato stopped immediately stepping off the prince's shield launching him in a backflip above his opponent his swords swung below is head and as they reached the prince's throat the prince bended backwards dodging it by the skin of his teeth. Minato landed behind him trying to take the advantage of this but they both spun around at the same time and the prince swung his sword down on his head to which Minato quickly crossed his swords catching the blade. He threw the blade back up and tried kicking the prince but to no avail as the prince just forced his shield to block again; Minato used this to launch himself back gaining some distance.

'_Crap, with that giant shield in the way I can't get through to attack. The only thing I can make up for his strong defense is my speed. I need to be faster though!'_ Minato clenched his swords as he launched himself forward.

Using the cover of the smoke Minato managed to appear on the side of the prince swinging his blade horizontally at his head. The prince blocked with his sword Minato immediately stepped forward turning his body to stab his blade forward into his opponents back. Unfortunately the prince turned fast to block with his shield, following with a swift swing at Minato's head to which he barely dodged. The prince came back from the wide swing aiming at Minato's waist; Minato blocked with his left sword. He was close enough to the guard of the sword that he quickly wrapped his left arm around the prince's arm and severed it with the serrated backside of the sword. As the hand dropped to the ground Minato in stabbing motion was about to slam the point of his sword into his opponents chest when something pierced his side. The prince was holding a dagger in the arm underneath his shield, the dagger was deep in his side as a blood stain on his white shirt. With a large thrust the blade flew deeper and Minato found himself flying lying before the flames.

"Fuck, well that was a cheap trick you bastard!" Minato held his side as his vision was blurry. He felt like he was losing quite a bit of blood, but he doesn't think anything vital was hit. Suddenly the prince stood over him with his shield; The prince then began trying to slam the sharp bottom of his shield into Minato's skull. Minato blocked by crossing his swords.

'_Fuck its heavy! How the hell did he move it so fast before?'_ Minato struggled to push the shield off him.

'_What he put his arm back on?'_ Minato shocked to see his right hand was still in place as the shield released, his muscles were strained forcing his arms to lower, and in a flash the prince slammed down his with other sword cutting Minato across from the shoulder-down. Minato then in a rush of energy he lunged up and tried stabbing the prince in the face, though failing it forced the prince to jump back.

"Prince, I need you!" The cage shadow shouted. Her wings were torn off completely, and the wingless bird chirped.

"Alright we got it!" Chie shouted.

"Yeah, I'll help you finish her off!" Yosuke gave her the thumbs up as Jiraiya spun Tomoe around in a circle. He launched her straight at the cage as Chie commanded Bufu from her and her staff became covered in ice; Tomoe with a great thrust and speed from impact shook the cage greatly and pierced the bird's heart. Then suddenly a blue light was emitting from the prince and that blue light rapidly flew to the birds body fully healing her state and granting her wings back.

"Oh, no! What do we do?" Chie shouted at Yosuke.

"Partner! You need to handle that guy quick we don't know how much longer we can keep this up!  
Yosuke shouted from across the flames. Almost as if in response to Yosuke's plea the air cleared of all smoke surrounding the prince and Minato. The flames were blown back a bit as if a great wind was bursting out of Minato's body.

"Like hell, I'm gonna lose to a fucking fantasy doll! I'm gonna rip you to goddamn shreds!" Minato's face was filled with deep hate. His body felt no longer any pain, but what he really drove him to this state was the thought of losing, and being wounded preventing him to fight.

Minato ran up and as the prince swung his sword Minato blocked forcing the sword back and began to unleash various slashes against the shield.

'_My attacks they're stronger now! So the source of this power is my anger and hate. I need to focus.'_ Minato observed as his attacks were now forcing the prince to slide back. The prince stabbed forward at Minato's head to which he dodged barely and it put a cut into his cheek. As the blood cascaded down his face his attacks became faster till Minato completely disappeared in front of him. Re-appearing behind him Minato slashed horizontally on his opponents back forming a gash into him. The prince didn't stumble though he quickly turned and swung his sword faster at Minato. Though it was a puppet Minato could tell his opponent was getting a bit desperate as he skillfully blocked his opponents sword as the two danced around clashing blades. The prince then threw out the dagger he held from the shield almost as if it was a gun; Minato deflected it, then quickly kicked his arm with his sword further away as he slashed it severing it again. Minato then severed his opponents head while holding his shield back with just one sword. The headless prince staggered around swinging his shield still trying to fight as Minato sidestepped the large swings before finally dicing him up in an X.

"No, my prince!" The bird cried in sadness pointing her attention an anger-struck Minato who stood above the dis-membered body.

"Y-You bastard die!" The bird furious began to flap her wings from inside her cage launching fire at Minato. Minato in a flash he pushed himself from the floor to the wall as leverage to the launch himself at the cage.

"I'm sick of your shit! Now guys!" Minato commanded as his blades his against the chain holding the cage.

"Right, Jiraiya Sonic punch!" Jiraiya rapidly punched the cage and the energy from the punches impact the shadow.

"Tomoe! Bufu!" Tomoe once again laced her staff in ice, and slammed it into the chest of the shadow. Minato above the cage struggled pushing his swords through as sparks flew out from the clash. Finally the cage fell and the flames dissipated.

"Chie, go quick! We can't be sure this is over yet. These things have a tenacity to not give up so easily." Minot shouted as he ran back over to the group taking a defensive stance in front of the cloud of debris.

"We'll cover you!" Yosuke shouted as Chie nodded and took off.

"Yukiko! I'm coming!" Chie ran up the stairs to see the cage had disappeared on an unconscious Yukiko. Through the cloud of debris the golden door of the cage flew open and footsteps could be heard coming towards them.

"Why thank you! Maybe you are fit to be princes. You did just free me from my cage afterall!" Shadow Yukiko laughed her voice did not sound bird-like anymore. As the debris cleared, it could be seen that Shadow Yukiko took what seemed like her original form except that this time the elegant dress she wore was decorated in crimson feathers.

"It's not giving up is it?" Yosuke hunched over hanging his arms.

"Not in the least. Follow my lead!" Minato shouted as he ran at the shadow. She spun in a circle and out of the circle of her flowing dress exploded a circular flame extending outward.

"Jack Frost!" Minato shouted as he twisted his body in a jump over the flames and in a continuous motion cut his card. Jack Frost flew at the enemy and as the command Bufu was given his laced his fist in ice. Just as he was about to make impact, the shadow simply lifted her arm at him and a wall of fire came up black his attack.

"Yosuke!" Minato shouted. Yosuke quickly ran along the side of the fight as Jack Frost continued to push the assault, and tried to slam his kunai backhanded into the shadows back but failed as she kicked him aside then twisted the flames to burn Jack Frosts arm off then he began to fade away.

"Garu!" Yosuke shouted. Jiraiya then caught Yosuke with a light wind preventing him from landing in the flames.

"Smart move! Jack Frost though is gone, I'm not able to summon him for a while, and he was my only ace in this!" Minato's right arm felt numb and on fire. The pain was unbearable and he couldn't move it.

'_So this is what happens if your persona is a bad match up against the opponent. I need to be careful another mistake like that could lead me to my death or paralyzed in the hospital.'_

"Jiraiya's losing energy too, that's why I couldn't use him in the last assault." Yosuke glanced up at Jiraiya who was slightly hunched over.

'_Crap, Chie is distracted by Yukiko, and the shadows getting closer as well! Quick think of something!'_ Minato focused his attention quickly from Chie who was shaking an unconscious Yukiko in her arms to the shadow casually walks towards them.

"Yosuke, I got a plan! You reserve Jiraiya's remaining energy for when you absolutely need it. For now continue the assault physically, I will do my best to make sure her flames won't touch either of us!" Minato turned towards Yosuke.

"Whoa, Partner your badly hurt! You need healing, Jiraiya can use Dia!" Yosuke's eyes widened from seeing Minato's fully blood stained undershirt.

"No! What did I just say? Use it for only when you need to! My injuries are not our top priority, we need to make sure that bitch is done for! You understand!" Minato showed anger towards the notion of Yosuke wasting his energy on him. He also knew ever since the cage dropped that the sharp pain in his chest and his side returned as he had lost the directed focus of anger, but he needed to push through it.

"Alright, I get it. Just looking out for you man" Yosuke rubbed the back of his head as he recalled Jiraiya into hos card.

"I understand, but what's important is ending this fight. It's what we need to focus any and all things come after!" Minato gripped his swords and was finally able to raise his right arm again.

"Hah, you really do have the instinct of a warrior huh?" Yosuke laughed slightly as he recalled Jiraiya.

"Yep, and that's the best thing we can rely on now!" Minato grinned at Yosuke.

"Hua Po!" Minato quickly cut the card before him.

"Oh, I see what you got planned!" Yosuke smiled as he readied his kunai.

"Stay behind her!" Minato and Yosuke ran behind Hua Po as they charged towards the shadow.

"Agilao!" Hua Po then exploded with fire from her tiny body as she collided with the shadow. The two clashed flames showing no signs of budging; Minato and Yosuke each took a side as they flanked the clash to strike down the shadow. Yosuke was met with a raised arm flaring red; he immediately countered by throwing a kunai into her leg forcing her hunch over in pain. Distracted Minato took this time to cut down on her arm severing it. Immediately he horizontally slashed her body cutting it in two, and to his surprise both halves pulled themselves together with flames. She then shouted into the sky in a deafening bird-like screech.

"Maybe, that put a dent in it!" Yosuke shouted covering his ears.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Minato gazed upon the severed limb as it was replaced with an arm fully made of fire. The shadow jumped high into the air and launched several fireballs that widely covered the area.

'_It's exercising better control over the fire than in the bird form. This could get extremely deadly, we need to end this quick'_

"Hua po!" Minato pointed his sword and Yosuke who was a distance away from him. She quickly defended him while Minato in blurs of motion began deflected the onslaught with his swords.

"Like I'm gonna let you take this all by yourself, Jiraiya!" Jiraiya flew up dodging the attacks and throwing several shuriken. The all had been set ablaze when they were close enough to her, but Yosuke continued the attacks. As Jiraiya was slightly burned, Yosuke staggered in pain; when Minato found himself in a slight opening position between the attacks. Minato quickly held his sword like a spear and threw it as hard as he could into the shadow piercing her shoulder.

"Jack Frost, Bufu!" Minato shouted as he cut his card. Jack Frost flew straight through the onslaught and punched his stunned opponent square in the face. Shadow Yukiko then shot an intense angry glare at the ground after being shot back, her face indented with several cracks on her fair skin.

"Oh,man!" Yosuke stared down at the ground as it began to light up in a bright red. Heat began to engulf the air around them making it extremely hard to breath. Their lungs felt like they were going to collapse from the heavy heated air around them, and with every exhale it felt like they were exhaling pure smoke which made them cough badly.

"You're not gonna fucking burn me! Bufu!" Minato commanded as Jack Frost flew at her again but the ground below them began to sear in flames around him.

'_Shit he's not gonna make it!'_

"Tomoe! Bufu!" Tomoe appeared from behind the shadow, stabbing her through the heart with the ice staff. The body fell down from the sky forcefully hitting the ground. Minato gazed up to see Chie carrying a now conscious Yukiko on her shoulder.

"It's finally over." Chie spoke with a voice of relief.

"That one was really a pain in the ass." Yosuke began rotating his shoulders.

"No, I'm not.." Yukiko gazed upon her shadow now standing in a docile state in front her.

"We understand, you're not the only one like that. Everyone has something they hide from others or don't want to admit to themselves." Yosuke stated.

"Yukiko, I'm so sorry, I only ever thought about myself, and never considered what you were going through… I'm still your friend and i…I'm sorry! I was so jealous of you, you had everything I didn't. I was so lonely and I wanted you to need me, but it was me who needed you. I can't do anything right on my own, and I've caused so much trouble for all you guys. Without you I wouldn't know what to do anymore!" Chie's voice choked as she wiped away tears flowing from her eyes.

"Chie, I never saw the real you either. I was too busy trying to find an easy way out." Yukiko turned and walked towards her shadow.

"Those feelings of being trapped, and wanting someone to save me. You're right those were a part of my feelings. I know now, you are me." Yukiko stated calmly. The shadow nodded and its form changed into a woman dressed entirely in a pinkish-red hue. It had a long fan like weapon extended far behind its pink dress from hand to hand, its shape and form were made out of what seemed like flowers that's petals extended out from the hands to form the half-circled weapon.

"You all came here to save me, Thank you" Yukiko looked up at the group that surrounded her after collapsing when the persona disappeared.

"Don't mention it, I'm just glad you're safe." Chie began to help her back up.

"So who threw you in?" Teddie asked as he pushed through Minato and Yosuke.

"Huh, a bear?" Yukiko eyes widened.

"I'm Teddie, nice to meet ya. So do you know who threw you in?"

"Ummm, I think someone called my name… I don't remember much it's all a blur." Yukiko's face strained deep in thought.

"No leads, huh?" Teddie hunched low.

"Hey, cheer up! We'll get this guy!" Yosuke patted Teddie on the back smiling.

"Yeah, so I guess it really isn't you guys." Teddie smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"You still suspected us all this time!" Minato's jaw dropped as he shouted.

'_How the hell did he still suspect us after all those fights?'_

"Heh, well you can never be too careful right?" Teddie laughed nervously as Yosuke and Minato's face struck with irritation at him.

"Hey guys, let's head home. Yukiko's seems really tired." Minato glanced back at the Yukiko using Chie as a crutch and nodded.

"Well, partner we did it again! Man were we cool!" Yosuke smiled as bumped fists with Minato.

"Yeah, we kicked ass!" Minato grinned before gripping his shoulder in pain.

"Jiraiya, Dia!" Yosuke cut his card and Jiraiya casted a light blue aura ball onto Minato.

"Fuck, it didn't heal all the way like last time!" Minato gazed down at his now somewhat still bleeding wound still burning in pain. Minato then ripped a part of his shirt and wrapped it around his body covering the wound.

"Shit, I'm sorry man." Yosuke glanced at the ground.

"It's cool, what matters is that I'm good enough to go home now and hopefully I'll be all good to go to school tomorrow" Minato smiled; now standing more upright than before.

* * *

"Wait, you guys are leaving me here again!" Teddie's eyes drastically widened as the group stood before the exit way.

"What do you mean leave you, don't you live here?" Yosuke raised a brow.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll come back again. So be a good bear for now, ok?" Yukiko rubbed the fur on his head talking to him in a sweet tone.

"Ummmm, it's getting kinda crowded in here. Why don't me and you go somewhere else, somewhere far far away,… Pretty Please?" Teddie's face light up bright red as he let out a purrish like sound.

"He's directly quoting her shadow" Minato mumbled to himself as he firmly gripped his head.

"That's it you're creeping me out, you're stuck here for the rest of your life." Yosuke turned towards the television.

"I second the motion" Minato quickly added as he followed Yosuke.

"H-hey, wait you don't really mean that do you?" Teddie began to panic as the group started to leave.

"We'll be back, don't worry" Yukiko smiled gently at him as she entered the television.

"I think I'm in loooooveeeee" Teddie planted himself on the floor.

* * *

"Do you remember anything, Yukiko?" Minato glanced over at her as the left Junes.

"hmm, no I'm sorry, everything's just a blur." Yukiko glanced at the ground.

"You're not hurt or anything right?" Chie asked.

"No, I'm just really tired."

"I have to ask though, are you sure you're ok with going back in there with us when we need to again?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, if umm you're ok with it…cause back there…" Yukiko paused.

"Back there, I'm sorry if I came off a bit harsh to your shadow. It was nothing personal and I certainly don't have anything against you. Just that the stuff your shadow was going on about with waiting for a prince and all kinda bugged me. I mean I just was doing some promotive criticism, if you really want that sort of change only you can do. You gotta believe in yourself because waiting on others to get you there will get you nowhere. As for the team I'd be happy to have you join us!" Minato grinned from ear to ear.

"You're right and thank you" Yukiko smiled at him.

"Constructive criticism, huh? You sure you weren't just in the mindset that it was just another opponent that irritated you?" Yosuke's sarcastic tone hit through Minato like a blade.

"Shut up Yosuke!" Minato shouted before the whole group laughed a bit.

"Still, why would the killer target Yukiko?" Chie asked as she set Yukiko down on the table on the food court.

"Well Adachi did say that Ms. Yamano caused problems for your grandma and that she collapsed so there is some sort of connection there, right?" Yosuke stated.

"Well that could be, but that's somewhat obscure for this. Usually serial killers have some sort of pattern they may follow. Considering Kaito was a lose end, this pattern could be anywhere from women to even some sort of personality disorder to kill people based on something less obvious like hair color or type of clothing. Even down to something the victim may have done to offend them or personal pet peeves they had about something. Right now it's a bit too soon to assume what pattern this guy is going off of." Minato crossed his arms.

"Was there anyone you may have angered or upset recently to put you in there?" Chie asked

"Nope" Yukiko answered confidently.

"Uhhh, Yukiko you may have angered or upset someone without knowing." Chie rubbed her head.

'_The only person I can think of that had a problem with her was that weird kid a few days ago, but as far as I know he has no connection to the other victims. Also considering I confronted him, he most likely would've made me a target as well. Still not enough evidence to go forward on,'_

"Well, right now we don't seem to have anything. How about we all head home for now, let Yukiko rest and discuss this later." Yosuke put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, let's discuss this tomorrow." Minato nodded.

"Right, I'll walk Chie home. We'll all meet up right here after school tomorrow, k?" Chie helped Yukiko up.

"Hey I got it, let's call this place our headquarters!" Yosuke pounded his fist into his open palm.

"Headquarters?" Chie asked.

"Yep, and for now on we're the investigation team!" Yosuke smiled.

"Sure, though don't declare it to the world. See ya tomorrow!" Minato laughed as he walked away.

* * *

"Hey, uhh is Dojima coming home at all tonight?" Minato walked into his house closing his shirt as to hide his damaged self.

"Yeah, he's coming home soon." Nanako smiled.

'_Fuckkkkkkkkkkk!'_ Minato quickly flew up the stairs and threw on a new shirt.

"He's home!" Nanako shouted running to the door.

"Ummm…Hello.." Nanako fell somewhat silent as she saw a man she didn't know walk in with Dojima. Minato recognized him as he walked back down the stairs he was the rookie nervous wreck of a detective Tohru Adachi.

"Hi there" Adachi smiled friendly.

"This is Adachi, we got off work at the same time so I figured I'd drive him home and we'd stop by here first on our way." Dojima took a seat on the couch.

"I'm the guy who's been your dad's slave since spring." Adachi laughed a bit.

"You know I can still work you harder if you want that?" Dojima expressed slight disappointment in the joke.

"Haha, good one sir." Adachi took a seat on the floor in front of the table.

"Oh yeah you're friend Yukiko Amagi. They found her safe and sound today, so tell your friends when you get the chance." Adachi smiled.

"That's great news!" Minato grinned trying to enact a surprised expression the best he could.

"Unfortunately this doesn't mean the case is over. We question Ms. Amagi and she doesn't remember anything from the time she went missing. We also can't figure out her whereabouts during the missing period either, it's like she really disappeared. Maybe something else is really going on?" Adachi rubbed the back of his neck.

"Shut it, Adachi! Ignore him he's just spouting nonsense." Dojima crossed his arms.

"Got it, I'll forget it." Minato nodded.

"Yeah, he can be a real pain in the ass sometimes." Dojima hung his head a bit low as his elbows hit his knees.

"S-sorry." Adachi glanced down at the ground.

"I'm hungry!" Nanako held her hand over her stomach as a loud growling was heard from her.

"Yeah, you're right we should eat. I'm hungry too." Dojima smiled.

"So you do have a softer side when Nanako's around." Adachi smiled.

"Shut it, and go clean your hands. I should do the same though." Dojima rose from the couch.

* * *

Later that night Minato sat in his room with his cellphone on and open to Chie's number.

'_I like her, but I don't know if this is the time for things like this… I feel like I should set my priorities straight for now. Until either this case is solved or I feel fully comfortable with the idea of trying to date someone, though I don't want to be distracted along the way either.'_ As Minato closed his cell he had a burning gut feeling swell up in him that made him think did he make the right choice. That feeling laid with him for the rest of the night.

**Chapter End**

Chapter 5 will be coming soon hope you enjoyed reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Blonde Nutcase

The time passed by into early May as the group waited for Yukiko to recover. Minato regularly attended school, took the mid-terms, attended soccer practice, and eventually band practice since he deemed acting wasn't his style; though he needed to learn how to play the trumpet. He obtained the strength Arcana quickly after the second practice and the Justice Arcana after a weekend he brought Nanako to Junes with his friends; after that she began to refer to him as Big Bro. Other than that he also obtained the Jester Arcana from a lazy Adachi hanging out at Junes, and the Hermit Arcana from a strange fox at a temple who wanted for him to fill certain tasks in exchange for items and a leaf that would greatly help heal wounds. For a while things seemed to be getting back to normal, and Minato was feeling a bit restless, he could not get the case of his mind.

'What is the motive behind the killer? Why is he targeting these people? That power now that I know how to use it. It seems to be based off the pure emotion of anger, but it needs to be well directed and in a great amount. I found that a bit difficult last time after defeating the Prince. That power also greatly increased not only my strength, but my speed as well; this would prove to be advantageous and I should consider strengthening them and my control over it. Still no answers as of either case yet though.' Minato gripped his head over his textbook in class. He had asked himself these questions several times before in hope of searching for some reasoning to help imply an answer, but it never avails.

'So she's here today, looks like she recovered. We should all meet up and discuss the case after school.' Minato glanced up to Yukiko sitting in her seat in class.

The group met on top of the roof of the school. The wind rattled the gate surrounding the roof as Minato leaned his back against it. Yukiko and Chie sat on a part of the ventilation system bridging across the roof of the school.

"How have you been feeling Yukiko? Hope your recovery went well." Minato smiled

"I'm feeling much better and thank you. Also other than the recovery, I've been helping out at the Inn a lot lately. Sorry I haven't been at school." Yukiko smiled.

"It's cool, we're just glad your all back to normal. Has anything been able jog your memory lately?" Yosuke asked.

"Umm, not really, the only thing is I think someone called my name…. maybe."

"Well, for now there really isn't much evidence to figure out who this is or his motive. Though someone calling your name if that is what happened is a valuable piece, but in order to figure out what happened we need more pieces." Minato crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry; I can't be of more help." Yukiko glanced down at the ground.

"Don't worry Yukiko! We'll find this sicko and pummel him into the ground, I promise!" Chie stood up with great confidence.

"I'm also sorry, it's my fault I took a day of break after Chie's shadow appeared to try to train a bit in preparation. Not fully considering the side effect and that was the recovery time would be longer. I wont make that mistake again. I apologize." Minato clenched his arms as a scowl formed.

"Tenma, there you are! Some students from another school are stirring up some problems and they're looking for you!" A student swung open the nearby door shouting.

"What?" Minato began to run off.

"We're coming too!" Chie shouted as she followed with the others

* * *

In the front gate of the school, there were roughly about ten or so students of various ages aligned; they wore a suit-like uniform that was dark blue. At the center, there was a student on his knees; Minato recognized him as the person he fought with the first day of school.

"I..I told you I don't want anything to do with your damn gang anymore!" He shouted as he clenched his fists on his knees.

"Oh, come on Ichiro! You know what you got yourself into, and you knew what would happen if you tried to leave us you bastard!" The student standing before him kicked him in the chest.

"Leave him be! Were you the fuckers who were looking for me?" Minato shouted as approached them crackling his fists.

"Ah, you must be the guy who beat up Ichiro, huh? Watch and learn bitch this is how you handle a fight." The tall leader man stepped forward taking off his jacket revealing his highly muscular body. His body was covered in tattoos and his short dark brown hair barely reached over his eyebrows.

"One condition though! We are taking this elsewhere, understood?" Minato walked forward sizing up his opponent who was just a few inches taller than him.

"Fine, either way it's your funeral." The Opponent laughed cockily as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Guys, I want you to get Ichiro down to the nurse now! I'll go on ahead." Minato glanced back at his friends.

"Hell, no! I'm coming with you!" Chie shouted as she stamped her feet as a determined Yosuke glared next to her at Minato.

"Fine, I'll make a deal. You know I'd rather handle this matter on my own, but after you guys hurry him to the nurse run down towards the shopping district we will be over that way. Don't worry though, I can't be beat by this pathetic lot!" Minato was beaming with confidence as grin exploded on his face.

"You talk tough shit, fucker! After we're through with you, we'll come and toy around with those two cute girls." A gang member with red spiky hair laughed. Yukiko covered her mouth in shock and Yosuke clenched his fist.

"I'm gonna kick you into the pavement!" Chie shouted as she raised her foot in a fighting stance.

"You, you're the first one I'll send to the hospital!" Minato pointed at him.

"Why…you."

"Enough for now, you'll have plenty of time to crush his skull in once we get to his little spot he wishes to die." The gang member standing in the middle grinned before the crowd cleared a path for Minato.

"Guys, hurry him to the nurse now. Then catch up. I don't want you guys getting into trouble either so if the first sign of law enforcement or anything don't get involved ok?" Minato nodded back at his friends as he stepped forward and they ran to the injured Ichiro and began to carry his large body as a team into the building.

'I need to leave them ten paces behind me, so there is plenty of distance between us if they try something sneaky. This is good time to get practice in too.'

* * *

They arrived to a street off of the Shopping district; Minato first checked the road of any bystanders or police. Thankfully it was all clear, and Minato calmly raised his fists into a fighting stance as the gang surrounded him.

'I need to handle these shitheads in a way that will make them never come back to my school again or they will hurt my friends and other people. I won't fucking let that happen!'

There was a long pause before finally the spiky red haired guy directly behind Minato tried to pull a punch at him; Minato dodged, elbowed him in the gut and felt a burst of wind following through with the hit before throwing him over his shoulder. The guy flew at a high speed past the crowd.

'Fuck' Minato in a flash appeared behind the thrown man forcing his palm into his back stopping him. He quickly spun the opponent around and hung him from the back if the collar; he hung unconscious as Minato struck an intensely angered stare at the gang.

"I don't know what kind of tricks your pulling, but you're going to pay for that!" One of the members shouted before four of them charged at him. Minato quickly tossed the body aside, and ran into the front most opponent ramming his fist into his gut. As he fell to the ground clenching his gut the opponent to his right pulled out brass knuckles and jabbed at his head in which Minato side stepped the shot. Suddenly an opponent behind him pulled out a large knife then rammed it forward aiming at Minato's back. Minato grabbed the arm in front of him, threw him to the side and then quickly spun around dodging the knife while grabbing his arm. Minato then proceeded to twist his arm making him drop the knife, and rapidly slammed his knee into his chest. The fourth guy caught Minato off guard as his head felt a slam against into forcing him to hunch over a bit.

"What the…" The guy held a bat as Minato rose back up even more pissed and grabbed him by his neck as he tried to swing again; Minato forcibly put pressure on it making it hard for him to breath. The opponent gazed into Minato's eyes which now seemed foreign to the Minato he saw back at the school.

'These bastards, I won't lose and let them hurt more people. My friends won't be hurt by them!' Minato punch the man in the face knocking him out cold. The person he threw with the brass knuckles ran back at him throwing a fast roundhouse kick at his head. Minato ducked then knocked his other leg out from underneath him. Minato then slammed his fist into the gut of his opponent finishing him.

"Stand back for now, let me handle him." The center gang member stepped forward. It was now clear that he was somewhat bigger than the others, but this didn't faze Minato at all.

His opponent began rapidly releasing punches at him; Minato shifting his body through the onslaught dodging them. Until Minato found time for an opening and swung his leg into the enemies side. The gang member blocked it with his forearm, grabbed it, and swung his body in a circle before finally throwing him. Minato flew pretty far before twisting around so that he began to land and slide on his feet preventing any serious harm from an impact. Minato ran at him throwing a punch forward towards his opponent's abdomen, but the opponent quickly kicked his foot up in the air in which Minato barely dodged by lifting his head. Minato then slid spinning and was able to get behind him before he found out where he went. Minato wrapped his arm around his opponent's neck in a choke hold.

"Boss, don't let him win! Kill him!" The gang members shouted. The leader then tried to elbow in various directions behind him at Minato who slid bit by bit dodging them.

"Don't fucking come back here again!" Minato shouted as he slammed his opponent into the ground forming a slight crater in the ground before punching him one last time. He then walked towards the frightened crowd with a sinister smile etched across his face.

'This is it! I enjoy this, I'm addicting to fighting!'

"Hey, what hell do you guys think you're doing here!" Minato turned his head as everyone paused to see a student from Yasogami high shouting down the road. He had swept-back crew cut of beach-blonde hair, he wore his jacket on his shoulders with a black shirt bearing a skull underneath it. His scowl had a scar slanted over his left eye and a piercing on his nose, but several on his ears.

"The fuck?" Was all Minato could say the student stepped forward cracking his knuckles.

'Who the hell is this guy? He's wearing my school's uniform, but I've never seen him around before.'

The student ran into the crowd as the crowd divided their attention between the two Yasogami high students. After Minato quickly forced back the onslaught he saw his fellow student's fist fly towards him; Minato quickly blocked by slamming his fist into his causing a slight pause.

"Whoa, hey..I'm not here to.." Minato quickly cut off as he began to dodge the other student's punches.

"That's it! I don't know who you are and I really don't give a shit anymore!" Minato shouted as he fiercely fought back. While they clashed the gang members around them became nothing more than a side show as when they tried to interfere they got kicked aside.

Minato grabbed the fellow student's fist in block then as the opponent as about to throw another punch; he roundhouse kicked him in the side sending him flying.

'"Shit! You say anything about me, and I kill you!" Minato shouted at the remaining gang members lying on the ground as heard sirens off in the distance, and he began to run off; he heard the sound of footsteps following him.

"Hey, I'm not through with you, bastard!" The blond haired student had gotten back up and sprinted after him.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Minato took off as fast as he could.

* * *

A few minutes later Minato found himself in an alley in the shopping district in which he used to get away from the crazy student.

"Fuck, well what do I do now?" Minato shifted his hands through his pocket and felt a key; He pulled it out of his pocket, found it was the key Igor gave him.

'Hell, why not?' Minato instinctively put the key to his temple and twisted it. Through his eyes he saw a blue door covered in a gold pattern. After opening it, he found himself in the familiar blue velvet colored limousine.

"Hello there, how may we help you?" Margaret asked.

"Huh, what do you want?" Marie spoke irritably when she noticed Minato has been staring at her.

'Well, here goes nothing'

"You want to come hang out with me?" Minato asked rubbing his head smiling. He couldn't dare tell her that this served as a distraction or a excuse to say he was doing something else instead of fighting if needed.

"Good, Marie is connected to you as one who is not of man." Margaret smiled

"One who is not of man? What do you mean?" Minato raised a brow.

"She who is not of man who has wondered into this place and you the customer your fates are intertwined. Though she was in this land beforehand, Marie is not of man. In other words her understanding of the world you live in is incomplete."

'Not really sure of what she understands, but ok'

"So will you hang out with me?" Minato asked.

"Aren't you giving into this a bit easily? Be careful or I'll have you twisted around finger in no time." Marie laughed a little.

"Twisted around my finger.. right? That's how the saying goes? I've been studying"

'Now I understand what she ment…' Minato hung his head a little.

* * *

Minato opened his eyes to find himself sitting in the same position with the key in his head. He looked up at Marie who was now standing above him.

"Well let's go" Marie crossed her arms and walked off.

"Where would you like to go?" Minato shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Dunno…anywhere I guess." Marie shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"It's soo much more open here, much better than inside that small car and for some reason it feels nostalgic, like the smell and all." Marie scanned the shopping district they were now walking down.

"Nostalgic? Is it possible you lived here or somewhere like her maybe?" Minato asked

"I dunno, just for some reason it feels nostalgic that's all…. A steak skewer?" Marie instantly directed her attention at Souzai Daigaku a shop that sold mostly beef steaks and steak croquet.

'So she doesn't remember where she used to live? Does she not remember her past like me? It would explain why she lacks knowledge of the world. I'll need to scope it out the situation more.' Minato stared at the ground deep in thought as Marie interacted with the owner.

"Thwee hunnert twin… Bleh that's hard to say. You can't eat without money?" Marie raised a brow.

'Crap that's right she doesn't have any money. Thankfully I got some money from Dojima as allowance'

"I'll cover it for you." Minato took his wallet out of his pocket.

"Wow, you have money? That's awesome, you're awesome! Wait is it okay?" Marie's eyes widened with a smile as Minato paid for steak for the two of them.

"Yeah it's fine, don't worry." Minato smiled after paying and walking her back to the table in front of the shop.

"Yo partner! We were looking all around for you!" Yosuke shouted as his group of friends came running up to the two as they sat down at the table.

"Yeah, what happened at with those assholes?" Chie asked

"I handled them. I doubt they will ever come back again after what I put them through, but we will never talk about this again." Minato answered nervously.

"Oh my don't tell me…you….killed them?" Yukiko's eyes widened.

"What!...No no no! I didn't kill them; I just might've broken a few of their bones that's all!" Minato laughed nervously.

"Huh, a fight? Who won?" Marie looked up at the group.

"My partner here Minato did of course!" Yosuke shouted as Minato mumbled the words "keep it down, you idiot"

"Anyways' whose the girl?" Yosuke whispered in his ear.

"She's a friend, from uhhh my old home town." Minato answered.

'how else can I explain someone who doesn't live here and no one's seen in this town before'

"Hometown? I come from the velv…" Minato quickly covered her mouth.

'No, the last thing I want to explain is how there's a fucking room of people talking to me inside my head or between reality or whatever it is'

"Oh… I get it "Friend" huh? Oh yeah I'm Yosuke Hanamura! I'm his friend, His partner ya know." Minato let go as Yosuke introduced himself.

"Dude that sounded kinda gay" Minato void expression struck at Yosuke before he laughed a bit.

"I'm Chie Satonaka, nice too meet you." Chie expressed a slightly jealous look.

"and I'm Yukiko Amagi nice to meet you as well." Yukiko smiled.

"huh, green and red? Uh I'm Marie" Marie glanced at their apparel then continued to eat. Both Yukiko and Chie glanced down at their clothes as if there was something wrong with it.

'Red and green? Oh shit' Minato placed his hand on his forehead.

"So Marie what do you think of the local delicacy?" Yosuke asked as the two girls mumbled in irritation towards her that had something along the lines of "Is there something wrong with our clothes?"

"Hey, you guys got steak without me! No fair." Chie pouted

"It's weird. It's tough, hard to bite into, and it got cold while I was still eating it. It was Delicious!" Marie smiled.

"That's not usually how someone would describe something good like that." Minato laughed a bit.

"What do you mean?" Marie raised a brow.

"Well usually when you describe something you eat that you enjoyed you usually talk about what it tastes like and other good things you liked about it." Yukiko answered.

"Why is it called steak anyway?" Marie asked the group.

"I don't know it's just called steak; I think its short for beefsteak or something." Chie answered.

"But if you take away the word beef you don't get any sense of what the word really means, it should be like Fsteak. That's what I'm gonna call it for now on." Marie crossed her arms as the whole group seemed slightly confused by the decision on the word.

"Let's go somewhere else now" Marie rose from her seat waving Minato up to follow her.

"Excuse me, are you Tenma?" Minato heard a voice shout from behind his group of friends. It seemed to be a kid just a little younger than Minato; he wore attire completely consisting of blue with a cardigan jacket and cap. He had short blue hair, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Though something about his appearance struck Minato as odd.

"Who're you?" Minato asked as he walked up to him.

"I'm Naoto Shirogane, and I'm a detective." Naoto flashed his detective badge at Minato.

'A detective…..Fuck!'

"I was initially investigating another case, though given today's events I have been temporarily instated to this case given the odd circumstances of it. So now, would you mind explaining the events that followed after you left Yasogami High? I've asked fellow students of yours and they said you or the Demon of Yasogami as they call you left with the gang off campus after school." Naoto crossed his arms. Minato thought something was a bit peculiar about his voice as well, but dismissed it to focus on the topic at hand.

'Demon of Yasogami High…that's my full title….great…cops are going to love me'

"Well, what happened was I did indeed leave with them to get them away from the school, but I had ran into another student who seemed really intent on fighting so I high tailed it out of there while I had the chance, and ran into my friend and hung out with her till now." Minato rubbed the back of his head nervously.

'Sorry to throw you under the bus, but you were a lunatic and I have to save my ass right now.'

"We've talked to him as well and he stated that there was a fight going on. He went to disrupt it, but ended up fighting a fellow student who fits your description." Naoto responded slightly irritated as he got closer.

'Shit….'

"Well I don't know what to say. Maybe it was someone else I saw that got involved, though I really wish I could help more." Minato responded as sincerely as he could.

"Well, there really isn't enough evidence to follow up with an arrest right now. Also it'll be impossible for the local police to reenact and explain the situation, something to force someone to the ground making a crater like that in the pavement isn't humanly possible; The victims claims are hard not to dismiss themselves. Though this case may be strange, I will find out what happened!" Naoto looked back at Minato one more time before leaving.

"What a crater?" Yosuke shouted when the detective was out of sight.

"Shhh keep it down!" Minato put a finger over his lips.

"Just what did you do?" Yukiko leaned in on the two.

"Yeah, I want to hear how you kicked their butts!" Chie leaned in as well followed by Marie.

"Ok, well apparently when I fought them I got a bit out of hand. That's when I discovered my powers affect me here too. I held back making sure I didn't kill them, but one guy inevitably had a part of the earth carved out by him." Minato whispered as the group formed a circle.

"Man I'm really jealous, you're like one of those manga or anime heroes!" Yosuke shouted.

"I wouldn't go that far. I'm just lucky I didn't kill the poor bastards." Minato laughed

"It's sounds like you're taking pity on them now." Chie smiled.

"Yeah for picking a fight with the wrong school and the wrong person!" The group all shared a laugh before Minato noticed Marie had crossed her arms glaring at him.

"Oh, that's right we were supposed to be heading somewhere. I'll catch you guys tomorrow at school." Minato waved as he walked off with Marie.

* * *

Minato walked around till they finally stopped at a hill overlooking the town. There was a quaint little picnic table surrounded by trees and a fence etched around the area.

"Leaves of green fly away, Farewell to you, clouds of the sky. I fly as well, lost as the day, farewell to you moon of the night." Marie spoke as she looked up to the sky as a quiet breeze blew through the trees.

"Was that a poem? It was really nice" Minato smiled gently at her.

"N-no, it wasn't a poem! It was just some words that I was thinking, that's all! Shutupihateyouyoustupidjerk! Don't snoop on me!" Marie's face turned bright red as she turned away. The negative comments about him rolled off her tongue so fast Minato almost missed them. Minato could only lightly chuckle in response; that's when she took off running towards the other end of the hill.

"Wow it's so big, are there any more places we can go? I want to see more." Marie asked gazing out to the sight of the town under the crimson sunset.

"Sure, I'll show you around a bit more if you want." Minato smiled still staring at the sunset.

"I notice a lot of things when I'm with you, it's pretty fun" Marie smiled before the two began walking back to town. Minato walked her a bit more around the shopping district showing her a few stores when he noticed a cop car in front of the nearby textile shop.

"Shhhh come here." Minato quickly pulled her behind a nearby store and peaked around the corner as he saw the blond haired student from earlier today being dropped off back home by the police.

"Here you go ma'am. Please make sure he doesn't get himself into anymore trouble." The cop spoke pushing the student forward.

"Oh Kanji, why do you do this all the time? You know it breaks my heart to see you get in trouble like this." An old lady spoke saddened as stomps were heard coming from inside the house.

"What was that for?" Marie looked up at him irritated.

"Sorry, there was a police car in front of that store and I'm just being cautious not to get into trouble. Also that guy they dropped off, that was the guy who jumped in the fight, and fought me." Minato spoke as he hugged the wall.

"Oh, ok did you beat him up too?" Marie asked

"Uhh, kinda but cops were coming and he recovered rather quick to begin chasing after me….It's getting pretty late, I think we should head back." Minato gazed into the sky which had almost turned pitch black.

"Alright." Marie glanced down disappointed.

"Don't worry, we'll do this again sometime soon ok?" Minato smiled before turning the key on his head letting the door appear.

"Awesome, I had a lot of fun!" Marie smiled and waved a bit back at him as she stepped through the door.

* * *

"Hey Big Bro!" Nanako shouted as Minato stepped foot in the house.

"How's it going, Nanako?" Minato smiled.

"Good, how was your day?" Nanako was planted on the ground in front of the T.V as usual.

"It was interesting, how was yours?" Minato planted himself next to her as he began to watch the screen.

After hearing about her school day Dojima walked in and the family began to have dinner. The news on the television went on about some student picking a fight with a biker gang. It was happening live and when Minato caught a glimpse of the student he noticed him as the kid he fought with earlier today. Trying to hold back the surprise expression on his face he overheard them announce his name as Kanji Tatsumi while he was telling the news crew and everyone to get lost and get bent.

* * *

After dinner a stern-looked Dojima sat on the table in the kitchen.

"Minato, do you mind if you take a seat for a second?" Dojima's voice echoed through the silent house as Nanako was already in bed.

"Sure, what is it?" Minato calmly took his seat.

'Shit, not again!'

"Do you mind telling me what exactly happened today? I know about the fight, I know that you were seen with the victims or criminals for that matter, and I know you were questioned by that youngster detective. So what happened?" Dojima folded his arms.

"Well, I did leave with the gang to lead them away from the school preventing any further harm. As I was in the shopping district, someone intervened and started fighting with them. I didn't get a good look at them and I bolted away."

"Sorry, but you understand that I have to take what you say right now with much speculation. I don't know why but whenever there's trouble your always around. Still the thought of someone even doing damage with that much force is improbable; I'm not sure how we'll settle this case. I mean on the bright side it was a local gang that was causing trouble in the next town over. Still though all this stuff happened right after you arrived here meaning the murder. No offense, but my job is to eliminate the possibilities of coincidences to find facts and reasons." Dojima's scowl tightened.

"I understand, and no offense taken." Minato nodded.

"What's wrong? Big Bro didn't do anything bad." Nanako came out of her room in her pajamas with a saddened look.

"Uhh, I know. I didn't mean it like that Dojima leaned toward Nanako.

"But you're bullying him."

"Nanako, it's ok. He's not bullying me, I promise. We're just having a little talk, thank you though." Minato smiled at her.

"Umm ok, well I'm gonna head back to bed." Nanako walked down the hall to back to her room.

"Well other than that we haven't really been able to talk much. Uhh how has your school life been?" Dojima was trying to lighten the awkward mood.

"It's fun, I've made quite a few friends, and hanging out with them is great." Minato smiled.

"Uhh yeah, I've noticed.." Dojima scowled a little.

"It's ok right?" Minato raised a brow.

"Yeah, of course! I'm not telling you who you can and can't be friends with but.. you know what I'm trying to say right?" Dojima rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I do, don't worry I promise to be hanging out with good people." Minato nodded.

"Ok, good and well enjoy your school days because they will go by before you know it." Dojima cracked a smile.

"Thanks!" As Minato rose from his seat Dojima rose as well.

"Look, just to be clear. Don't get yourself involved in anymore trouble; I know I've told you this before, but your parents and I don't need you getting hurt or worse. As long as you're safe everything is fine. Nanako has taken quite the shine to you though, to do what she did before. Now it's getting late you should head to bed as well." Dojima smiled putting his hand on Minato's should before motioning him up to his room.

* * *

A few minutes before midnight Minato looked outside and noticed it began to downpour outside. He unplugged the television and sat in his darkened room waiting for the midnight channel. As the clock stroke midnight a shadowy image appeared through the static screen.

'What, that silhouette. It's that Kanji kid' Minato waited until the image faded then his phone began to ring.

"Head did you see that? Who could that have been?" Yosuke spoke over the phone.

"I think I have an idea. It might be the kid I fought earlier today from our school, Kanji I think it was."

"Kanji!...That dude is a major nutcase!" Yosuke shouted shocked.

"Yeah, but we still need to do something about this. We should keep track of him probably."

"Yeah you're right, we should devise some sort of plan tomorrow after school."

"Sounds good, we should notify the others tomorrow. See ya then." Minato clicked his phone shut and laid down in bed.

'Well this is gonna be interesting'

**Chapter end**

Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out I have been busy lately, but I will work on the next chapter as soon as possible and will hopefully get it out in two weeks the latest. Hope you enjoyed reading.

Notes: Also i briefly described the Arcana events over the time-lapse because I wanted to skip over scenes that would be a bit too generic to the game and also wanted to get to the shadow fights a bit faster as I have a plan for the Persona 4 Arena section following this arc. Also keep in mind Minato has not used his ability to fuse yet also given the character got tired of the voice he mentally was able to block it out after a while.


	6. Chapter 6 The Uncomfortable Bathhouse

Chapter 6: The Uncomfortably Bathhouse

The next day Minato walked into school and was confronted with a bandaged Ichiro.

"Thank you for the other day. I am in your debt." Ichiro bowed at him, which surprised Minato.

"You don't owe me a damn thing, got it. I did what I had to that is all." Minato put his hand on his shoulder before walking past him.

"Still, thank you though." Ichiro looked back.

"No problem, we should chill sometime." Minato smiled before entering the school.

* * *

After school the investigation squad met at the gate.

"Did anyone see any sign of Kanji today?" Minato asked.

"Nope, but that guy almost never comes to school." Yosuke crossed his arms.

"Are you sure it was him on the T.V? It was somewhat distorted." Yukiko asked

"Yeah, I'm positive, I crossed blows with the guy the other day." Minato put his hands in his pocket.

"Unfortunately, he wasn't always like that." Yukiko glanced down.

"Huh, you now the guy Yukiko?" Yosuke was somewhat shocked.

"Yeah, only when he was younger though. He wasn't violent at all back then and was a good kid."

"Well maybe we should go by where he lives. I wouldn't want to confront him anywhere else, but he might not try to retaliate badly or anything if we're in his house. Besides we just want to ask him if anything strange happened lately." Chie stated

"Uhhh, it's really uncertain of that. He could still lose it, especially if he sees me. So could you guys do the talking on this one there? I'll hang back for a bit during it." Minato nervously smiled.

"Huh, why?" Yukiko asked.

"Uh well, you see the fight the other day, he was involved and I roughed him up a bit. If he sees me it may cause problems for our investigation." Minato stated.

"Well, don't worry we'll make sure he doesn't see you." Chie laughed.

* * *

Later inside the textile shop the group with exception of Minato waiting.

'Fuck….' Minato walked into the textile shop with the group to find Naoto talking to the old lady manager of the store.

"Ah, yes can I help you?" The Manager asked

"Well, then if you'll excuse me, Ma'am." Naoto stated.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help out more." The Manager stated as Naoto turned away.

"No, it's quite alright; you've given me plenty to think about, thank you." Naoto smiled at her before making his leave. On his way out he noticed Minato standing behind his friends a bit, and shot him a glare that made him feel quite uneasy before exiting.

"Is Kanji home?" Yukiko asked as she gazed through the fabrics.

"Oh, no he left of somewhere earlier. Are you his friends?" The Manager seemed quite shocked.

"I guess you could say that." Yosuke answered.

"Well, when he gets back I will let him know that you stopped by. I'm relieved that you're his friends he doesn't get along with many people too well." The Manager smiled.

"Yosuke, come here!" Chie picked up a cloth of fabric.

"Hey, isn't that the same fabric as the noose?" Yosuke picked up the light red fabric.

"Uhh, did Ms. Yamano purchase a scarf made out of this from here?" Yosuke asked.

"Yes, it was a special order for her as a pair. In the end she only wanted the one so the extra fabric ended up here." The Manager answered.

"Hey guys?" Minato whispered from outside the store just loud enough for them to hear him.

"What is it?" Yosuke asked as the group walked outside to see Minato hugging the wall around the corner of the building.

"My favorite person's over there…" Minato pointed to show them Kanji was talking with Naoto across the street. The group stood towards the opposite side of the house, trying to somewhat hide, and eaves drop on their conversation.

"Then I'll meet you at the gates after school tomorrow." Naoto stated before walking away.

"Huh, but he's a guy. Why would he be interested in me? I mean, I'm a guym and he's a guy and he's interested in me?" Kanji scratched the back of his head.

"Huh, what're you guys doing at my shop? What are you staring at?" Kanji shouted as he approached the group.

"Uhh, we just wanted to talk to you that's all." Chie stated.

"What is it?" Kanji asked irritably.

"Uh, has anything strange happened to you lately?" Yosuke asked.

"Strange….hey wait! You're the bastard from yesterday!" Kanji pointed at Minato who was slightly hidden around the corner crossing his arms. Minato let out a sigh before stepping out in the open.

"What of it?" Minato's scowl tightened and threw his hands into his pocket.

"Why, I'm gonna tear you're head off for the shit you pulled yesterday!" Kanji clenched his fist in front of him before pushing through the small group.

"So you wanna fight again, huh? If you're prepared to have your face smashed in and your body in extreme pain!" Minato took his fighting stance with a grin. Suddenly he felt a tug on his collar as his body began to drag backwards.

"Are you crazy? Let's get out of here!" Yosuke shouted dragging the disappointed Minato off with the group as Kanji took chase.

"God damn it man, I was gonna beat the shit outta him!" Minato shouted, tensing his body up.

"Geez, you and him really are alike" Yosuke mumbled.

"What did you just say?" Minato shouted as he glared back at Yosuke with an intimidating look.

* * *

"Phew, we finally got away from him!" Chie knelt over panting as the whole group stopped in an alleyway.

"I would've handled it and I could've beat the answers outta him." Minato folded his arms.

"Pulling a fight in front of his own house? That's a bit indecent, and it could all get us into trouble don't you think?" Yukiko scolded.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Minato sighed.

'As soon as the challenge came up; I got so caught up and ready to fight I had forgotten that my intention was to avoid that outcome. Still running away isn't my style either.'

"Well what do we do now guys?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know, but if he sees me again, it won't make the process go smoothly." Minato rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wait, didn't that detective guy say they were meeting up tomorrow? Maybe we should stake them out?" Chie eyes widened as she came to an answer to the problem raising her pointer finger.

"It could work, we need to plan it thoroughly before the end of school tomorrow, k?" The gang nodded in response to Minato.

"Honestly I'm surprised, you used the word stake for something else other than the food." Yosuke spoke in a mocking tone.

"Knock it off!" Chie shouted before she heard what sounded like giggling being held back by Yukiko.

"Ahahahah, I get it, steak! Good one!" Yukiko bursted out laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh, no it's started." Chie glanced down with disappointment.

"Ummm, not what I expected." Was the only thing Minato could say, shocked by the sight of Yukiko like this.

"Quit it, you crazy Hyena!" Chie shouted at her, but the term Hyena only made the laughing fit worse.

"So, this is Yukiko huh? Who would've thought." Yosuke shrugged his shoulders

"Guys, we still got time to chill before it's too late. Want to head to Junes and we'll discuss things more there." Minato smiled.

At Junes the gang sat around the large white table outside of Junes the sky seemed a bit cloudy.

"So was there any progress made during the short investigation period?" Minato relaxed in his chair.

"Actually yeah, you remember the noose from that room we entered the first time?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, what about it." Minato raised a brow.

"We have thus concluded that the fabric was of some sort of special order for . Thus the textile shop does have a connection to the first murder. My dear friends I think we're catching on to something here." Yosuke spoke in a tone that made in sound comparable to a Sherlock Holmes like character.

"Thanks for the explanation detective." Minato sighed.

"Is a scarf really enough incentive to try to kill someone else though?" Yukiko asked.

"If that is the reason, we have a serious deranged lunatic on the loose. Though I doubt someone that mentally disturbed would be able to act normal in broad daylight, he would definitely stand out in public. It's also possible I could be wrong about that. The other thing that bothers me though he's not going after the one that sold it, the head of the store. What purpose would it serve going after the son of the owner. Similar to this case is yours Yukiko instead of going after the owner who's directly involved he went after you, the daughter." Minato's green eyes shone at Yukiko with a deep seriousness that reflected his thoughts.

"You're right. It wouldn't have made sense for him to go after me or Kanji for that matter. Then why is he targeting us?" Yukiko asked as she glanced down clenching her hands on her knees.

"Aw, man it looks like we're back at square one again huh?" Chie scanned the table of the dis-heartened investigation squad.

"Crap, what do you make of all this man? I don't think we can make heads or tails of this. Are we really going to be able to catch this guy?" Yosuke looked over at Minato who was deep in thought.

"Either this guy is killing just for the sake of killing with no clear motive at all or we just need to reassess the situation. We haven't lost and we sure as hell won't. We'll catch this bastard no matter what! Tomorrow we'll meet up after school; This was a good meeting, we have seemingly no answers and more questions; but now we have a lot to think about now. Remember the more facts and possibilities we eliminate from the equations the closer we are to the actually answer!" Minato rose from his seat as made the speech that rolled out from his mind. His friends stood and cheered in response as the group pounded their fists together in the circle before departing the store.

* * *

The next day Minato and his friends stood in the courtyard hidden away from sight. Chie and Yosuke began talking in a military-like manner describing Kanji as the target and other various military slang terms. The one thing that stroke odd to Minato was that Yosuke described that the target was in the bathroom fixing his hair, but Yosuke had to leave his post at risk of being discovered.

'Fixing his hair…that strikes me as odd….why would he bother with that?' Kanji showed up at the gates soon followed by Naoto's appearance.

"Alright, guys we should stake out Kanji, and his house to make sure nothing weird happens in either place. If we're in luck we might just catch the killer in the act." Yosuke stated as they watched Kanji and Naoto walk off.

"Good plan, it'd be best if I'd stake out the house with however we divide this, to again avoid a mishap." Minato nodded.

"Oh yeah, and Yukiko I kinda need your number." Yosuke smiled lightly.

"What are you tryna pull?" Chie raised a brow upset.

"Nothing, but we're gonna need everyone's number to keep in contact just in case that and my Y letter under contacts is feeling a bit lonely." Yosuke winked

"You're really starting to sound like a pervert." Chie had a disappointed look displayed on her face.

"I agree." Minato nodded in disappointment.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side here!" Yosuke shouted.

"Who said I'm taking sides? I'm not that nice, man." Minato laughed.

"Oh, I need to get something from the shopping district so I'll go with Minato to stakeout the house." Yukiko stated after Yosuke looked for a response from her. It was clear that she completely missed the conversation while in thought.

"Oh man, my luck sucks." Yosuke hunched down depressed.

"Well the least we need to do is look naturally, and act like we're on a date so he won't catch onto us!" Yosuke's mood suddenly brightened with a big grin.

"In your dreams! There'll be no need of that if we just stay out of sight." Chie said irritably. That's when Yosuke felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

"You need to have the skill of a fucking ninja! I fear your lives may depend on it!" Minato stated with a grim look.

"Stop it man you're freaking me out!" Yosuke shouted at him.

"Hurry, Yosuke we're losing them!" Chie shouted as she took off down the road.

"I wonder if they'll be ok." Yukiko glanced down.

'I want to say they'll be fine, but they do not get along sometimes, and that may jeopardize their cover.'

"So, do you think the culprit will come?" Yukiko looked at him as they drank their water they bought from a nearby store.

"Thinking about it now,I highly doubt it. If the culprit is really after Kanji then he won't make a move until Kanji is alone, until then I don't think he'll show himself." Minato sighed.

"I see, then this might be fruitless; it would be scary if the culprit did show up though. If they do though I'll help you catch them. You all saved my life, I don't want to be a burden and not do nothing. I mean there's has to be something I can do.." Yukiko glanced down.

"Trust me, there is. There's a vital part we all can play in this investigation and we can't do this alone. I'm glad that we all are there to have each other's back." Minato smiled.

"R-Right thanks, sorry if I ranted on and on there for a bit. I guess, I'm a little nervous. I don't often talk to boys my own age. Though just like Chie who has an easier time hanging out with you guys; I also have a lot of fun." Yukiko smiled as her face brightened.

"That's good, we'll be sure to have a lot more fun throughout the year. Also I can I get your number?" Minato asked while rubbing the back of his head. He didn't know why, but he's still nervous about asking that question to a girl.

"Huh, oh ok sure." Yukiko's face brightened as they typed each others numbers in their phones.

* * *

A few moments later Yosuke and Chie were sprinting down the road towards them. They informed the two that their mission to stakeout Kanji had failed then a few seconds later Kanji appeared behind him.

"You again! Why the hell are you assholes following me around!" Kanji shouted.

"Whoa, just calm down. We don't mean any harm or malice." Minato raised his hands in standard sign of peace.

"Dammit I still want to kick your ass from the other day! Though I'm not saying it's your guy's fault, but what the hell's been going on? Why are so many people involved in my business?" Kanji shouted.

'He seems to have calmed down a bit. Did it work?"

"Well, uhh we just wanted to ask you has anything strange happened to you lately?" Yosuke asked resisting to stutter in fear.

"Huh, strange? Are you saying I'm strange! You shitheads better get outta my face before I break your goddamn bones!" Kanji shouted even more pissed then before.

"Do I look like I'm fucking joking?" Kanji's voice got louder as the group paused on silence shocked from the sudden turn around.

"Alright, well I tried all that peace and not war bullshit! Seems like there's only one way to really get through to you, and that's to leave you with your face kissing the pavement!" Minato shouted with a grin striking his fighting pose.

"Bring it bastard!" Kanji shouted as he swung his fists at Minato. The whole group stood back from the on-going fight. Kanji's fist flew past Minato's face as he dodged; they were quick but he wasn't in the state he could use his ability, otherwise he would've been much faster. In this fight he couldn't say that he had ill-will towards his opponent more than that, he thought it was fun. Just as Minato had taken a pretty hard blow to his side his fist was about to collide into Kanji's face.

"Kanji! What are you doing?" The manager of the store shouted from inside.

'Shit, I am not getting in trouble for this!' Minato thought as Kanji immediately retreated from the fight and stepped inside.

"Nothing, Mom just was discussing some things with some guys from school!" Kanji shouted from inside the building as Minato took off with his friends down the road.

* * *

Later the whole group decided to meet up at Junes and when they sat down Yosuke crossed his arms and began to speak.

"Well, the only thing we know for now is that we can no longer keep track of Kanji. Also it's been a few days since he appeared on the midnight channel; if this is anything like Yukiko's case then the culprit will make his move soon." Yosuke stated.

"That is true, but I've also come to another conclusion about this case after I assessed everything last night." Minato folded his arms.

"What is it?" Chie asked.

"There is one other consistency, it applies to all people who have been murdered and kidnapped to date by this culprit. That is that they've all appeared on television."

"Geez, man we already know they've appeared on the midnight channel. Maybe you're losing your touch cause that doesn't prove anything." Yosuke sighed with disappointment.

"That's not what I meant! What I mean is this. Shortly after Mayumi Yamano appeared on T.V about her affair she was murdered, it follows the same pattern with all the other victims. After Kaito, and Saki appeared on T.V dealing with school fight, and the dead body shortly after they were murdered. It was only after Yukiko appeared on T.V about her Inn, that she was kidnapped as well. Now Kanji who appeared on the screen for fighting of the motorcycle gang appeared on the midnight channel, and will soon be kidnapped. This consistency so far has no faults to it and seems to be vital to the murders ritual and or motive for committing such crimes." Minato stated coldly.

"I think you might be right about that. It would make sense to why they would make me and Kanji a target rather than people connected to the case in any other way." Yukiko's eyes widened.

"So, wait this sicko's got some kinda weird fetish to throw anyone into a T.V that was on the local news?" Yosuke raised a brow.

"Ew, that means he's like some kinda pervert who gets off watching people's inner thoughts on television." Chie face expressed utter disgust.

"Well that could be it, unfortunately a full motive is unclear. Though this is advantageous because we now have the means to follow a pattern, and sufficiently predict who will be targeted next. As for the weather it looks like the midnight channel might appear on tonight so keep watch of it. If Kanji appears clear as day then tomorrow we're diving in after him." Minato stated before the group changed the topic for a while before they all headed home.

* * *

Later at home, Minato had just finished dinner with Nanako a few hours ago and he heard rain beat down upon the house of the roof. He decided to walk up stairs, and sit on his computer till the clock stroke twelve.

Around eleven forty he received a phone call from a slightly distressed Yukiko stating Kanji had just gone missing from his house.

"His Mom did say he does this all the time, but what do you think?" Yukiko asked. Minato quickly ran through his mind of the chances that this could be a possibility or not before he came to an answer.

"For now, we just have to assume the worst. I personally have a bad feeling about this keep your eyes on the midnight channel." Minato answered.

"Yeah, I have a bad feeling as well. I'll check out the midnight channel… talk to you later." Yukiko hung up the phone.

At midnight the midnight channel appeared clear as day. Kanji appeared in wearing what seemed to be nothing but a towel tied around his waist. He went on to introduce his bathhouse; his tone was unlike that of the temper-mental enraged Kanji that Minato knew these past few days. In fact his tone was a more flamboyant overly flustered man excited for the activities in the bathhouse. As Kanji swung his hips in a thrusting motion, and ranted on about how he was excited for the things that were going to happen to him in there, Minato couldn't help but have a sense of utter shock mixed with a disturbed expression.

As the television cut off with Kanji running off into the deeper section of the bathhouse, Minato's phone began to ring, and he knew all too well who it was as he answered. He was immediately met with a speechless Yosuke stuttering to find words to describe what he just saw.

"Yosuke, I'm going to slowly gauge out my eyeballs with paperclips. You can't stop me." Minato stated with an overly exerted grim expression.

"Whoa calm down there man, I mean I know what you mean; but don't you think that's a bit unreasonably dark for a joke.." Yosuke laughed a bit.

"Who said I was joking…" Minato grim voice echoed through the phone.

"What?" Yosuke shouted.

"See you tomorrow at school." Minato immediately hung up the phone as Yosuke tried to prevent him.

* * *

The next day after school the group jumped into the television in Junes; their they found Teddie sitting in the corner depressed.

"What's wrong?" Yukiko asked

"Oh, nothing just thinking…"

"About what your brain is empty, you probably shouldn't think too much it could cause problems." Yosuke sighed

"Shut up! You don't think I know that. How insensitive can you be? You see an un-bearably cute bear sitting in the corner sad, so you go and say that?" Teddie shouted approaching Yosuke in a somewhat intimidating fashion.

"Well, hell I think only an idiot would find you adorable!" Yosuke stated reflecting the same irritation back at him.

"Calm down, both of you!" Minato shouted as he approached the bear before crouching down to Teddie's height.

"I need to know if you know the whereabouts of a Kanji Tatsumi here in this world?"

"Uhh, I'm not exactly sure my nose hasn't been working too well. I think it might help if I have something of his." Teddie began to scratch the side of his head.

"Alright, well let's try to make this quick." Chie stated.

"Yeah, we should probably check back at the textile shop." Yukiko nodded as they began to exit the television.

"Oh, wait Yukiko!" Teddie shouted before Yukiko was about to exit.

"Huh, what is it Teddie?" Yukiko glanced back at him.

"I figured you were coming back, so I made these for you. You'll need them." Teddie held out a pair of red glasses and handed them to her.

"Huh?" Yukiko said as she peered through the glasses.

"So this is why everyone has been wearing those glasses now! Thanks Teddie!" Yukiko waved before leaving.

* * *

At the Textile shop the group immediately hid out of sight as they saw Dojima and Adachi leaving the shop.

'Crap if they know I'm here, it'll raise an unwanted complicated situation.'

"Is it clear?" Minato glanced over to Yosuke who was peeking out of the corner. As he nodded they all left the side of the building they were hiding at, and entered the shop to see Naoto standing before Kanji's Grandma.

'Fuck my life' Minato suddenly had a gloomy expression as the group proceeded forward.

"huh? You all were here yesterday. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Naoto stated sternly.

"Sure, what is it?" Minato stepped forward raising a brow.

'I just need to confidently answer questions that have a viable answer to them. Anything that I would not want to disclose I need to pass off with a believable uncertainty or this might not work.'

"First, why were you here yesterday?" Naoto asked staring up at him intently.

"They were here asking to see Kanji yesterday, but he was out. Other than that they also asked if Mayumi Yamano had purchased this fabric before she had passed away. Strangely one of them I think had stated that it looked like a noose formed out of the same fabric." The old lady stated pointing at the red cloth to Naoto interrupting any chance of a reply from Minato.

'Fuck, this is not good. Right now all the facts, and evidence point against us. This is gonna raise some difficult questions; I need to be quick to improvise a logical and reasonable explanations for these events, before he starts to consider to take us all in for questioning.'

"Interesting, thank you. It intrigues me as to why you were interested in meeting Kanji, yet you supposedly had nothing to do with the gang fight that happened the other day. Also how could you all have possibly known that Mayumi Yamano purchased this fabric here before she was murdered. Why did one of you state it looks like a noose as well?" Naoto asked as he gazed upon the group sternly looking for any faults in expression or panic.

* * *

Weeks earlier; Minato was hanging out with Yosuke and Chie on top of the school building.

"Listen up guys. We need some preparations, and when possible contact Yukiko about this and tell her to practice or whatever she needs to do get this done, ok?" Minato stated as his arms were folded.

"Ok, but just what do you want us to do, leader?" Chie asked.

"Given our circumstances and the knowledge of the other world our voices must be silent about this at all times except among ourselves, correct?" Minato asked raising a brow.

"Yeah, we already know that. What're you getting at, bro?" Yosuke asked as he calmly put his hands behind his head.

"What I'm getting at is that this may not be as easy as it sounds. Given our knowledge about the case and our interaction with it we may at one time or another be shoved into a hard spot with questions from police. What I'm asking of you is to not panic no matter what. You need to be strong, hide your emotions, and stay calm. You need to maintain a stable appearance of calm, and showing slight honest emotion of surprise." Minato stated as a scowl formed on his face.

"Huh, why is that so important?" Chie asked.

"Because if you're dealing with police or detectives they will peer into us and look for any sort of fault in our appearance. Especially some sort of panicking, or staggering can immediately bring suspicion, and can put us into a tighter situation. We need to be like a stone wall understood!" Minato shouted.

"Ok, but just how do we manage to get this down?" Yosuke asked.

"Simple once per day, I want you to practice in a situation to retain all emotion. I'm not asking you to lie or offend anyone. Just practice that simple act once a day, and before you know it you'll have it down when you really need it. I'd advise using it from time to time for when you're under stress; also faking emotions will work as well, granted faking may seem somewhat easy. Though I want to be assured you have it down to an art, got it!" Minato nodded at them.

"Ok, will do!" Yosuke and Chie stated at the same time.

* * *

In that instant inside the Textile shop; Minato although he didn't look behind him, he could feel everyone's firmness in their stand. To him this was true value and merit of their loyalty to each other. This raised his confidence and he swelled up with pride that each of them were by his side.

"Well, you see yesterday we all came here because we had been interested in the fabrics that were sold here. Also we kinda were interested to hear from Kanji about the biker fight he had gotten into the other day as well. The fabric though I don't know why Yosuke had mentioned about it as a noose, I honestly think he saw something like that from a horror movie he'd recently watch." Minato stated with a slightly nervous tone. A tone he'd figured would fit for someone being so intently questioned.

"Oh, yeah I think it was called "The Death Chain" great movie by the way!" Yosuke laughed.

"The fabric though, I and my family saw you putting away as evidence as we passed by the room she stayed in our Inn." Yukiko stated

"Hmmm, I see. Though I can't certainly say I doubt your alibies, but I certainly doubt you Tenma. I only have one more question to ask you all. Do any of you know the whereabouts of Kanji Tatsumi who recently has gone missing?" Naoto asked.

"Wait, he's gone missing?" Chie shouted with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, hey guys!" Adachi shouted walking into the shop.

"Sorry, I just ended up leaving my badge here. Dojima's gonna kill me about this when I get back." Adachi sighed rubbing the back of his head as he picked up his wallet and badge from the floor.

"Huh? What's going on here? Don't tell me, Naoto are you suspecting these guys in this missing person's case?" Adachi sighed.

"Don't worry about it Adachi it's quite alright." Minato smiled at him

"What do you mean by that?" Naoto stated irritably at him.

"Well, I mean maybe you're reading too much into this. Kanji is quite a troublemaker maybe he just ran off to cause more trouble. I'm mean no offense, but you're still just a kid maybe you should leave this to the adults." Adachi sighed as he began to rub the back of his head.

"Please indulge me on how you think a detective shouldn't analyze all sources of information, and suspects? If your lazy incompetent nature fails to see this crucial aspect of a detective's job, then I'm afraid to say this just isn't your line of work and maybe you should get transferred to another job!" Naoto stated irritably as he clenched his fists at his side.

"Uhh, sorry didn't mean to offend you guess I was a bit harsh; but ouch that stuff really hurts." Adachi's eyes widened in shock, holding up his hands as he stepped back a bit.

"Well none the less my work here is done. Thank you all for your co-operation and have a nice day." Naoto nodded at the group before storming out. Minato couldn't help but sympathize with the anger he felt wave off of Naoto as he left.

"Well, anyways sorry if that caused you any trouble. I really need to get back before Dojima penalizes me! He might make me do a lot of paper work again!" Adachi shouted as he began to sprint in a panic kick up at dust storm as he ran.

"I really hope they find my son soon. You know I was hoping one day to put his sewed stuff animals out for sale." The manager sighed as she lowered her head.

"W-wait, miss is it ok if you could sell us one of those animals from him, we'll pay whatever price you like!" Yosuke asked.

"I-I don't know he doesn't normally like for me to sell such things like that from him."

"Please!" The group shouted in unison holding their hands together in front of their faces slightly bowing.

"Well ok, but you have to promise not to tell him. Ok?" The manager smiled as the group nodded. She brought out a small bear blue stuffed bear out from upstairs it cost them a couple thousand yen, but it was worth it.

"Ok, now we have what we need let's head back to Teddie." Chie nodded as they took off towards Junes.

"Wait, before we go there shouldn't we make sure Yukiko is properly prepared?" Minato asked stopping the group.

"Oh, Yeah! Yukiko what would you feel most comfortable fighting with?" Chie asked

"Ummm" Yukiko paused.

* * *

"Whoa, what are those?" Teddie asked pointing at Yukiko's new weapons. They were two red fans with curved blades at the tips of the fan. Closed they were able to easily fit up Yukiko's sleeves inside Junes.

"Oh, these are my new fans. You like them?" Yukiko asked Teddie as she opened them striking a fighting stance.

"They're awesome! You're going to take down a lot of shadows with them!" Teddie shouted as he pumped his fists

"Hmmm." Teddie began sniffing the air after recently sniffing the stuffed bear. After a pause he started to drift towards one direction more.

"Hmm, I got something, our target is this way follow me!" Teddie shouted as he ran off.

* * *

The team arrived outside of a door labeled "Bathhouse" on the front of it. As the team stepped inside theywalked past an average looking locker room with various lockers opened wide. The door in the back was opened, and Minato could feel chills down his back as he gazed upon the foggy entrance way. The fog here was different instead of their glasses being able to see through it, they were fogging up instead. Aside from that it felt as though the temperature was slowly rising in the place and was soon going to become rather uncomfortable.

"Well, second thought. I'd rather not go!" Yosuke shouted.

"Yeah, I know. I'd rather not go either, this just has scarred for life written all over it." Minato sighed.

"Wait, you guys are backing out?" Chie shouted at them.

"No, we're not. There's no doubt Kanji is probably in here, but just be prepared for whatever is beyond these doors, sucks though." Minato rubbed the back of his neck before stepping through.

"Shit, I can feel the sweat rolling down my back." Yosuke sighed as he followed the group.

"Relax, Yosuke everything will be just fineeeee" Teddie smiled at him while wiggling his body.

"Dude, stop before I punch you!" Yosuke shouted at him.

* * *

A few floors up after fighting various shadows they came across Kanji's shadow holding a microphone. Still wearing nothing but a towel around him and seemed ecstatic by the groups' arrival.

"Oooohh, what do we have here? Thank you for your undivided attention! At last I've penetrated the facility. Welcome to my steamy hot paradise! So far I have yet to have any charming encounters till now because of this hot fog. My body's tingling with excitement!" Kanji shouted over the microphone as a large sign appeared over his head. It read "Men Only! Kanji Tatsumi in Rosy Steamy Hot Paradise!

'Fuck…wait what did he mean till now?!'

"This guy's disturbing the hell outta me!" Yosuke shouted in panic.

"Ya know, I remember it being somewhat like this on Yukiko's show too." Chie stated.

"Wh-what it was nothing like this?" Yukiko shouted at her.

"Umm, ladies if you can't read you need to leave like now! Though the two hunks with you can stay and enjoy sweet romantic paradise with me!" Kanji shouted

"W-what! Hell no!" Yosuke shouted.

"The only thing your fucking receiving from me is death, you hear me!" Minato shouted irritated

"Persona!" The both shouted in unison summoning their Persona's Nephilim and Jiraiya.

"Well, no time to waist. If it won't happen here then I need to search onward! Let's go dammit!" Kanji shouted as he ran further into the bathhouse.

"Goddammit, this dude is fucking creepy!" Yosuke shouted.

"Yeah, I'm gonna thoroughly enjoy chopping him down at the end of all this!" Minato clenched his hands tighter around the blades.

"Umm, wow… I don't know what to say to that…" Yukiko stared off in the distance where Kanji chance ran with widened eyes.

"I do! I'm gonna pummel that perverted freak! He's just as bad as Yosuke!" Chie shouted.

"Hey! I'm nowhere near that dude's level! Where do you even get that comparison from anyway?" Yosuke shouted at her.

"Let's go find him, quick so we can get this horrid nightmare over with!" Minato shouted taking off ahead of them.

* * *

Finally after climbing several levels they arrived to a large opened bath area. There Minato could clearly see the backside of Kanji with his black jacket hanging of his shoulders.

"Teddie, hang back here for now. If this fights anything like the last then any bystanders aren't safe ok?" Minato stated as Teddie nodded and halted in place gazing on as the group reached Kanji.

"Why? Why? Do you keep deceiving people? Deceiving yourself especially? What's the purpose, huh? You should be free to do what you want, am I right?" Kanji's shadow peered upon him with a crooked smile as his yellow eyes glowed.

"What? It has nothing to do with that?" Kanji rubbed the back of his head glancing down.

"Aren't I what you really want?" Shadow Kanji taunted swaying his body.

"Hell, No. I don't want to be anything like you!" Kanji shouted irritably.

"Man, I really hate girls! So arrogant and self-centered! They laugh when you cry, get upset if you get angry at them. They talk behind your back spreading rumors. They look at me like I'm some disgusting fucking thing! Their laughter; how I hate their fucking laughter! "You like to sew eww!" "What a queer!" "Painting is so not you!" "You're a guy? But you don't act like a guy, How come you're not manly?" Fucking bullshit all of it! Always looking down on me cause I don't fit their little goddamn description of what they envision in their own vain heads! What does it even mean to be a guy or to be manly? Men are much better!" Shadow Kanji shouted enraged clenching his fists.

"Whoa, what?" Kanji stepped back shocked

"They never say those awful degrading things. Yes, they are much more tolerable that horrible women. Yes, I'd prefer men over women any day." Shadow Kanji smirked.

"Who the fuck do you think you are saying that shit to me with my face? I'm gonna beat the shit outta you!" Kanji shouted.

"Why I'm you and you're me. Don't you already know that?"

"There's no way in goddamn hell you're me!" Kanji shouted.

"Yes, feed me that power! I'm you and there's no denying that fact!" Shadow Kanji laughed as the same black aura like the fight before exploded out of him.

* * *

In the wake of the blast Kanji was lying down on the ground still somewhat conscious, but his own body felt unreasonably heavy. He struggled to open his eyes as he saw Minato and the group stand before him with weapons. In front of them stood a giant with a metallic black and silver body with a large towel wrapped around his waist. In the upper center of the body sat Shadow Kanji implanted in the body, surrounded by roses that formed a large circle around him, and in his hands were two giant golden gender symbols for male. Next to him stood two other giants though they paled in comparison to him; they were sporting the same color as him except with bald heads and a somewhat awkward looking mustache on their face.

"Let's go guys! Pale Rider!" Minato slashed his card and before him appeared Death cloaked in a black robe carrying a Scythe in his hand, and the reigns of his horse in the other. His pale grey like horse had almost transparent skin as you could visibly see the white bones underneath it.

"Come! Konohana-Sakuya!" Yukiko shouted as her pink clad persona appeared. Both Yukiko and her Persona held their fan-like weapons in from of them in a fighting pose. Quickly Yosuke, and Chie followed them summoning Jiraiya, and Tomoe.

"Alright, we got this! With this many people we can't lose!" Yosuke shouted.

"Yeah, we got this! Yosuke, Yukiko handle the two guys on the sides. Chie, and I will tackle the shadow for now!" Minato shouted as Chie and him ran towards Shadow Kanji. Yosuke and Yukiko each respectively ran at their opponents.

"Garula!" Minato shouted as the Pale Rider swung his scythe, and a large tornado launched out at the shadow. As the shadow was engulfed in the wind Chie made Tomoe cast Bufula, slamming Tomoe's staff into the ground forming a trail of ice until it reached Shadow Kanji's feet. It then exploded into a large ice formation locking his lower half of his body in place. The continued to run at the opponent as it didn't seem too fazed by the tornado it swung it's giant symbols at the ground where they were. Both skillfully dodged then in unison did a somewhat cart-wheeled jump onto the weapons pursuing to run up the arms of the giant. Just as the tornado dissipated, they both were mere feet away from the head, and with a strong spin with his body Minato slammed both katanas into the main body at the same time Chie struck with a powerful kick aimed at the shadows face. The wind from the blows blasted back in their faces, and then Minato could see small blue sparks erupting from Shadow Kanji's head. In a split second decision Minato vaulted around the back and kicked Chie out of the way. Chie was sent flying with confusion just mere mil-seconds before a mass of electricity erupted from the shadow.

"Minato!" Chie cried as she landed a bit hard on her backside. Minato was nowhere to be found as smoke rose from the shadow. She kept scanning the area in hopes of seeing him, and out the corner of her eye, she saw Minato standing seemingly stunned in pain hunched over and black smoke rolling of his body, a few feet away from the side of the shadow.

"Minato, Run!" She shouted as Shadow Kanji turned around and slammed his gold weapon down rapidly at him. A clash was heard to a surprise from the shadow as he leaned to see what happened underneath his weapon.

"Heh, You think you're gonna kill me that easy? Go to hell you ugly fuck!" Minato shouted as he forced his blades up pushing the enemy back a little.

"Now Pale Rider, Mind Slice!" Pale Rider rode up then launched himself off his horse. He flew by Shadow Kanji swinging his scythe as Kanji's body became overthrown by green slashes.

"Are you ok?" Chie asked as Minato quickly retreated to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just felt like I was shoved into a high leveled microwave for a few seconds. I'm gonna get that bastard back, though his body seems to be taking all of our attacks lightly. Nothing seems to seriously affect him." Minato clenched his swords as he saw Shadow Kanji appear from the attack without a single scratch.

"Shit, guys none of my attacks affect this one!" Yosuke shouted stepping back a bit from his appointed.

"Same here, what do we do?" Yukiko shouted.

"For now guys hold your ground as long as you can. I'll come up with something I promise! Chie get back to them and aid them for now." Minato pointed his sword at them.

"Wait, but what about you?" Chie asked.

"I'll be fine, right now they need more help than I do. If nothing really works on these guys were gonna be in worse trouble than I thought. Besides if things go south a bit, I'll just have to rely on my power to fuck this guy up." Minato smirked. Chie reluctantly ran to Yosuke's side and began to kick and fight off the giant.

"Izanagi!" Minato shouted summoning Izanagi.

'Right now Izanagi is my best chance to fend off his electrical attacks for now. Though I'm not quite sure how he'll fair in this fight.'

"Zionga!" Minato shouted as Izanagi swung his naginata and a decently large electric wave launched at the shadow. Unfortunately the shadow just absorbed the electricity into his body as blue sparks bounced of his surface.

'Just as I thought, he's immune to electricity as well. With the amount of power this shadow has and seemingly no weakness in sight; switching personas is going to be a delicate and dangerous procedure.'

The shadow in reaction to the strike sprinted at Minato and swiped his weapons at him. He quickly back jumped out of the way causing the blades to crash into each other.

"Izanagi, strike him down!" Minato shouted as he ran back towards the opponent. Izanagi flew up at the head of the giant and began to swing his weapon down upon him, until it crashed into a blocking move from the shadows weapon. Izanagi kicked the weapon aside and in a simultaneous spin he swung at the head once again, but yet again to be blocked by the shadow. Though this was the perfect opportunity since the shadow was distracted by Izanagi, Minato now had the chance to strike some possible fatal wounds to his opponent. Minato slammed his blades into the lower leg of the shadow; sparks flew off the scrapping impact as he switched to striking the other leg quickly before sliding out from underneath the shadow.

'His body, it's made out of some sort of high densified metal or at least that's what it feels like when my blades met it. My best bet in inflicting the greatest damage is the exposed flesh of the shadows body on his head; I need to find a way to lower his guard well enough for powerful quick strike.'

"Izanagi, strike low!" Izanagi re-stood in the air after almost being tossed away and flew low to the ground. Izanagi then stabbed forward with his weapon while swinging his opposite bladed foot at the enemies leg. As the shadow was about to slam the sharp point of his weapons straight down on Izanagi before he made his impact, he spotted a flash run by his face. A cut left on his cheek bleeding, darkened red blood dripping from his face.

'Damn, I could only push my irritation so far that I could only have time for one strike, and I missed. Fuck it I will not lose here!' Minato standing behind the shadow instantly spun back around slamming his blades into the back of the shadows neck. Unfortunately the shadow noticed in time and put up his electrical shield. Minato then proceeded to swing his blade into the side of his neck in a sense to get any sort of leverage over him, but his katana shattered on impact.

'Fuck, the clash of the metal body and the strong durability of the electrical defense dulled my katana and broke it. I need to be careful with the one I have left.' Minato then jumped off the back of the giant in a retreat.

"Y-you, You! You've damaged my wonderful beauty! I'll kill you!" Shadow Kanji shouted as his whole bode charged up with electricity. The light giving off from him lit up the whole room.

"Shit, guys it's gonna be a large scale attack. Quick everyone run to defend Kanji!" Minato shouted as he bolted towards Kanji still lying on the ground. The group met up in front of Kanji and stood tall in their defense.

"Recall, your personas fast! Izanagi!" Minato shouted as he called Izanagi to cover his body on top of them while their personas disappeared. The lighting exploded from the shadow, engulfing the entire area into a blue light with zero visibility.

* * *

As the light faded, the group saw an injured Minato sent down to one knee griping his shoulder in pain. Izanagi above them began to disappear.

"Leader, are you ok?" Yosuke shouted as the rest came to him.

"You shouldn't have taken that hit, what were you thinking?" Chie shouted irritated at him.

"It was the only logical option… My persona is the only one who has a decent defense against electricity,… though I didn't know that assault would be too much, even for him." Minato staggered speech irritated him as he forced himself to rise back up.

"Stop, you can't continue any further, your sword is broken and you're badly injured. We'll take it from here." Chie ducked underneath his arm helping him up.

"I'm not sure that my Dia can help you fully recover either." Yosuke clenched his hands in frustration.

"Nonsense! If I give up here, and quit then I don't deserve to be your leader anymore! I refuse to quit. Besides that shadow has only one weakness and that's its revealed flesh at the top of its body. Though it knows it and heavily guards it we need to find a way to make it let down its guard. Guys were you able to make any dents in the other guys?" Minato glanced at the opponents all conforming on a central position.

"Yeah, we were able to weaken them and it looks like their losing their stamina to keep this up. The badside is we're pretty beat and slightly injured as well." Yosuke sighed.

"Umm, I think I can heal you all." Yukiko stood in thought with her hand to her chin.

"Wh-wha, but how?" Yosuke asked shocked.

"My persona, it contains a skill healing magic that's greater than yours I believe." Yukiko stated.

"Do, do it quick!" Minato shouted as he glanced upon the enemies preparing something.

"Boom, Boom. Dry ice time for loads of fun!" One of the minions shouted as he lifted a giant block of ice before throwing it into the bathtub behind them. Mist filled the area and visibility was lowered to zero.

'Shit, now we're just sitting ducks waiting for the first strike.'

"Mediarama!" Yukiko shouted after summoning her persona and the group all had a white light illuminate into them. Suddenly Minato was feeling a hundred percent better his stamina was back and he didn't feel pain anymore. He could clearly see the same effects upon everyone else.

"Everyone, get back to back. We don't know where they are so get ready to defend from a strike at any moment." The group closed their backs together in a circle raising their weapons. Minato glanced down at his one broken sword; all that was left of it was an inch of the blade and mostly the handle. He irritably tossed it far away from him making a clanking noises as it bounced off the ground till it made an odd noise.

'What that didn't sound like it simply hit the wall…'

"Crap…" Minato heard the loud fast stomps heading towards him and as they got louder they disappeared.

'Did he stop…no that doesn't make sense unless he!'

"Above us! Flauros!" Minato shouted as he cut his card. The persona that appeared was somewhat odd in appearance. It had a tall body with knight like armor filling in the joints; in the center of this body was a large red leopard face. It's bright red and white fur trailed down to his boots on his feet; on top of this oddly placed head were broad black shoulders with cylinders that looked similar to cannons. In the center between these two cylinders was a slim staff like neck that was possibly connected to the real head of the creature. As the enemy fell down from the sky Flauros caught the enemies feet with his bare hands.

"Agilao!" A huge blast of fire erupted from Flauros's palms devouring the enemy turning him to ash.

"Awesome, two to go!" Yosuke shouted.

"Just, who the hell are you guys?" Kanji muttered as he rose from his position.

"He's awake!" Yukiko looked back at the group.

"Fuck, and I thought things couldn't get any worse!" Minato shouted irritated.

"Wait! You're the guys from the other day! Just what-the.."

"We don't have time for any goddamn questions right now. The only thing you need to know is stay behind us or you're going to die!" Minato's scowl tightened as he shouted.

"Shit…" Kanji stood lowering his head and clenching his fists.

"Alright, guys summon your personas, if you guys weakened the last one well enough we should be able to take it out quick then focus all our attention on the big guy." Minato raised his weapon as the rest of the group re-summoned their personas.

* * *

A few sort moments past until to Minato's surprise Shadow Kanji came bursting out at them. Shadow Kanji swung his weapons effectively knocking Minato, Yosuke, and their personas out of the way in different directions. In mid-air Minato felt something pound his body feeling an impact as if he just jumped off a building, and landed on concrete ground as he coughed up blood; It was the other minion who had slammed his fist down on his abdomen sending him into the ground forming a crater as he coughed up blood.

'Fuck, we were caught off guard. I didn't expect the shadow to make such a gutsy move.' Minato screamed out in pain as the giant picked him up with his hand slowly gripping tighter on him crushing him. The enemy then threw him into the wall, began to stomp on him with his foot laughing until he got bored and Minato fell to the ground.

"Where the fuck you think you're going?" Minato stood back up straight with a confident smile.

"Did I say I was done with you?" Minato slowly walked towards him pointing his blade at his opponent.

"Flauros, grab him!" Flauros then came up behind the enemy and put him in a headlock. Minato in a flash slit the giants throat making him disappear. Unfortunately this shattered his last blade, but it felt overly satisfying for him.

"Time to get the giant fucker!" Minato shouted as Flauros dissipated running back towards the group.

'Still if it wasn't for Yukiko's healing back then, that attack could've really killed me'

* * *

"You, know you ugly mother fucker. This fight has gone on long enough, you broke both my blades, and you beat my friends and I up pretty well. That's down right angers me, and I'm gonna give you the pain you inflicted times ten!" Minato shouted as he gritted his teeth. Everything paused as the shadow pointed his attention away from Yukiko and Chie defending Kanji to Minato.

Shadow Kanji swung his weapon at Minato who simply blocked with his forearm; Minato then ran up and forcefully punched the shadows silver arm creating a hole, cracking the entire arm. As the arm fell off the shadow, the shadow retaliated by launching a quick, and decent sized lighting attack at him in which Minato in blurs of motion side stepped the bolts of lightning before flashing up to the shadows face. Minato proceeded to rapidly punch the shadows face even though the electrical shield was up it didn't stop him. Then everyone else's persona appeared around the shadows head and launched their respective elemental attacks on him. The shield finally showed weakness as it began flashing on and off.

"Nephilim!" Minato shouted as he punched his persona card and through that punch made solid impact with Shadow Kanji's head. Nephilim then with everyone else slammed their weapons through the fleshed out body of the shadow. Effectively ending the fight as it dissipated back into its original form falling to the ground.

"Die!" Shadow Kanji shouted as his body lit up with electricity. It was clear to Minato he was a bomb so Minato seemingly teleported to him.

"Fuck you!" Minato shouted as he punched the shadow in the face as hard as he could sending him flying. In mid-air Minato grabbed down on the shadows throat forcing him to the ground with a large impact crater.

"Oohhh, if you wanted to be on top soo bad, why didn't you just asked?" Shadow Kanji laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, there's no way you're me!" Kanji shouted approaching the shadow. Minato glanced back angered before dealing one more blow into the shadows skull knocking him out for now, before forcefully lifting up Kanji by his collar.

"Look, I don't know what it's gonna take, but me, and you have never been on good terms before. Though this is a part of you; denying it serves no purpose here except for the part where it'll kill you! Now if you want to stop being an ignorant bastard then think long and hard about yourself with what you want to say to this thing!" Minato shouted.

"Fine." Kanji clenched his teeth as he paused for a moment before finally approaching the shadow. He picked it up by the throat then slapped it a few times to wake it back up.

"I think you three would make wonderful boyfriends." Shadow Kanji smiled

"Whoa, you got it all wrong. We don't swing that way man!" Yosuke formed a cross with his arms.

"Is it at it again?" Chie looked at Minato.

"If it is, it's glutton for punishment!" Minato cracked his fist.

'Crap, when I thought everything was solved I calmed down. If we're going to jump into another fight already, I'm unsure how reliable my powers will be in the beginning'

"Why won't anyone accept me? I don't care who just someone accept me!" Shadow Kanji struggled to get out of Kanji's grip.

"Stop it, shut up!" Kanji tightened his grip.

"Just someone accept me!"

"I said shut up!" Kanji punched the shadow in the gut as hard as he could. The shadow fell quiet in almost a dead bodied state.

"Yeah, I've known all along that I had something like you. It isn't a matter of guys or chicks, I'm just scared shitless of being rejected. I'm a total asshole who tries to make everyone hate me. Hell I figured it was easier that way than actually trying to get people to accept me. Yeah, I know you're me and I'm you dammit!" Kanji let go of his grip on the shadow. Kanji's persona appeared in the shadows place. His persona resembled that of a giant black robot with a white skeleton painted over the body, and in its hand it held a giant yellow thunderbolt.

"Shit… why does it feel like I got hit by a train?" Kanji felt to his knee.

"Quick, let's get him outta here!" Yukiko shouted as Minato and Yosuke carried Kanji out.

* * *

"How're you feeling?" Chie asked bending down to Kanji as he sat outside of the television in Junes.

"I'm fine… In fact I feel awesome. It's like my minds clearer than it's ever been." Kanji smiled gripping his forehead.

"What just happened now?" Kanji asked as he stood back up.

"We'll tell you later at school, for now you need to head home, and get some rest." Yukiko answered

"Alright, if I feel like going to school you guys better tell me." Kanji stated with a slight sense of irritation.

"Well, I'll walk this guy home for now." Yosuke stated as he began to walk off with Kanji until Minato put his hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Yosuke, remember don't get seen. It already seems like that one detective is extremely suspicious of us; if you're seen returning Kanji back home, and the police get word of it, it could raise some unwanted confrontation by that one detective." Minato muttered.

"Got it." Yosuke nodded before taking off.

* * *

Later at home Minato sat down and began to eat with Dojima and Nanako.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that kid from your high school. Kanji Tatsumi, you know the one who was caused a lot of trouble the other day. His family had reported him missing and he suddenly been found. That also reminds me, you've been having a run in with that young detective a lot lately, huh? I heard you were at the Tatsumi textile shop the other day, how come?" Dojima raised a brow.

"Well, my friends brought me there. We were actually somewhat interested in meeting Kanji from what the news channel showed the other day. Also I think Yukiko needed to pick up something there for the Inn." Minato answered.

"Ah, ok that's right her Inn does buy their stuff wholesale. Just don't get into something that's over your head ok?" Dojima's eyes tightened showing that he was still slightly suspicious of the circumstances.

'Crap, with all these things going on. The detective whose out for my throat and suspicion from my uncle; I don't know how long things will be able to stay comfortably stable for without it falling on my head. It's kinda nerve-racking. Plus My swords have been shattered and I don't exactly have money to buy bran-new swords right now. I need to think of something before the next battle.."

**Chapter end**

Hope you guys enjoyed reading. Sorry if this chapter was a bit long there was just a lot I wanted to put into it. It's taken me a while to put out this chapter given I still have certain things in life I need to focus on for now, but I will start working on Chapter 7 immediately and with the idea I have for it most likely it will be a shorter chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 Camping Trip

Chapter 7: Camping Trip

"Uh, hello there." Kanji stuttered as he approached the group on the rooftop.

"Where'd the manners come from?" Chie exploded with laughter.

"Well, I didn't know you guys were a year older than me, and thanks a lot for the shit that happened yesterday; though things are a bit unclear for me." Kanji rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, there are some things we need to discuss with you anyway." Yukiko stood up from her seat.

"First off, what did that detective guy ask you about before you went missing?" Minato folded his arms.

"Well, he just asked me if anything different happened lately. I dunno where my head was at.. I randomly blurted out that I wanted to see him again." Kanji's face brightened.

'If anything different happened… What does he mean? Could it possibly pertain to this case or the fact that he got into that fight the day before?'

"To a guy" Chie looked at him blankly to which Minato forcibly had to hold back any laughter from escaping his mouth.

"Yeah, I don't really know what I was thinking… er, I've never got along with girls to well. Girls are so obnoxious and loud. I don't really like dealing with them. So I started thinking, what if I'm the type who never gets interested in girls? In the end I couldn't accept it and kept running around in circles in my head." Kanji still stuttering a bit.

"Ok, well how're you feeling now?" Yukiko asked

"Yeah, I'm fine now. In the end I was the one shutting that stuff out. You see I grew up in the textile shop.. oh wait you already knew that. Well my parents are kinda strange, they say stuff like "Cloth is alive.." and "Dyes are one with the Universe." So I've been interested in sewing ever since I was a kid, but the second I say stuff like that, people look at me weird, girls make fun of me, people treat me like an animal, and so much anger built up inside of me that before I knew it I was going rabid." Kanji paused in thought.

"I can sympathize with that sort of anger. At times people aren't all that understanding." Minato

"Huh, shit what's with me? Going on and on about myself like this today. Guess I never had anyone to talk about it with. Thinking about it, maybe I never was scared of girls, but scared of people in general." Kanji looked up into the sky in thought.

"Wow, I'm surprised. You're actually a good kid." Chie's eyes widened.

"D-don't call me a good kid.." Kanji stated irritably as he began to blush a bit. The whole group shared a bit of a laugh then.

"Kanji, do you recall anything after the other day? When you, and me nearly got into a brawl in front of your house?" Minato's scowl tightened as he glanced at him.

"Uh, well I had to explain to my mom a bit about what happened outside. Later I was gonna sleep everything off, and I think someone came to my house. I dunno though.." Kanji folded his arms in thought.

"Wait, the only other thing I remember is some dark entrance way, then I ended up on the floor of that sauna place."

"hmm, Do you think it could've been a T.V?" Yukiko asked.

"Now that you mention it, maybe. Uh, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering."

'It seems like he is really confused on the whole situation. I'm not sure he has a firm grip on what actually happened.'

"Wait, did the police ask you questions?" Minato raised a brow.

"Yeah, I told em what I told you guys, and they looked at me like I was crazy. Are you guys playing detective or something?" Kanji asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that.." Chie answered.

"Is there anything I could do to help? If there's some bastard out there who did this to me, I'm gonna make him wish he was never born!" Kanji shouted.

"What do you think, leader?" Yosuke looked up at Minato. Minato's scowl tightened as he approached Kanji seemingly sizing him up a bit. Kanji seemed a bit nervous as to the approach, until Minato held out his hand.

"Huh?" Kanji's eyes widened.

"I know we haven't gotten along really well the past few days, but I'm hoping we can put that behind us. I think you'd be a great addition to the team, and we'd all value your help." Minato smile widened as his eyes were closed.

"Yes, sir! I'll do what I can, and I'll put my life on the line for you guys!" Kanji smiled as he firmly shook hands with Minato.

"Alright, well there's a lot of things we need to explain to you so let's head…" Minato walked off.

"Our special headquarters!" Yosuke shouted rising up from his seat.

'I still don't like that name…' Minato lightly placed his hand on his face.

After explaining the events over the course of the investigation and introducing Kanji to Teddie; the gang began to leave Junes.

"Oh, hey wait a sec. You never did tell me how come you were able to fight like you did?" Kanji pointed at Minato as the group stood in front of the store.

"Well, you see.." Yosuke paused.

"I have no idea as to how these abilities came about, but as for now it seems I am the only one cable of this. Though it's a difficult ability to grasp a hold of considering it seems to be triggered by pure un-restrained emotion." Minato folded his arms.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Chie asked.

"I mean, that in order to be able to unleash it; I need to be in a state of complete rage. Anger and hatred seem to be the catalyst to this."

"So you're saying you need to be really pissed off?" Yosuke raised a brow

"Yes, precisely that." Minato laughed.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side ever again." Kanji's eyes widened in slight fear; he thought about the times he could've been to close death if he had angered Minato too much.

"Well, that should be easy, all we gotta do is bring King Moron with us inside the T.V" Chie laughed.

"No thanks, I'd force myself to become deaf if that ever happened!" The whole group laughed.

* * *

The school camping trip finally came upon the group as the climbed up the mountain. Minato trailed behind Yosuke, the two had practically mirrored expressions in their disappointment of this trip. The school had made it mandatory that everyone wore their light blue gym uniforms on this trip. Minato could only imagine they looked like a large blue army ready to conquer a nearby village.

"I thought this was gonna be fun, but we're picking up trash. Who the hell's idea was this anyway?" Yosuke's shoulder slouched.

"I'll bet more than anything it's that bastard King Moron's idea." Minato glanced up to King Moron who led the group with irritability.

"Hey, you two shut your traps!" King Moron turned around almost as if on cue by Minato's negativity towards him.

* * *

Later on after the school had been busy cleaning up the mountain until the sun began to set, Minato sat down with Yosuke at the wooden picnic table underneath the tent.

"Did you hear? The girls are making us dinner today! They bought ingredients from Junes and their cooking it right now. I can't wait!" Yosuke was ecstatic about this, in response a darkened expression of fear overcame Minato; it was clearly visible in his face and paralyzed state.

Minato began to recall the time Yukiko had asked him to try a lunchbox she cooked earlier last month. The taste of the food was definitely less to be desired of, and it wasn't edible at all. If he could compare the taste of the food to something, it'd have to be a mix of fish, chocolate, pickles, hot sauce, and worst of all what he'd imagine Clorox would taste like.

"Yosuke, as your friend I am warning you. Run for your life. I don't care if you have to steal other people's food to survive or kill an animal, but no matter what do not ingest this food." Minato whispered over to Yosuke.

"Huh? I see what you're doing here. You're trying to get me to not have any so you can have all that delicious food to yourself. Well that aint gonna happen man." Yosuke folded his arms and chuckled.

"It's your funeral, and for that matter probably mine too." Minato mumbled has he held his head in between his folded arms on the table.

"It's ready!" Yukiko chimed.

'fuck'

Their dishes arrived and on it was some strange colored curry. The colors were a mix of purple, and green; the smell wasn't all that attractive either. Minato knew this could very well be the end of him, but tried calming his shaking body in front of the cooks who stood nearby.

"Uhh, just what is it?" Yosuke's voice shook nervously.

"It's curry, we think.." Chie answered

'We think! What the hell did they do to this thing…'

"Go ahead try it!" Yukiko smiled at Yosuke.

"Yeah, Yosuke eat up. I'm sure it'll be delicious!" Minato smiled, but the animosity echoed off him that it made Yosuke shake. Yosuke struggled against himself but manage to take a spoonful of the mysterious curry. He immediately grabbed his throat as he felt the disgusting cuisine slither down his throat; before Minato knew it Yosuke was laid out across the bench, silent and unresponsive.

"Umm, it's your turn Minato. Please tell us what you think of it?" Yukiko asked. The girls both had faces that expressed concern for the recent turn of events, but Minato couldn't say no in this situation.

'Please don't let me go out this way. Not like this.' Minato shook as he allowed the mysterious curry to access his mouth. What instantly his Minato was the temperature of the food, it was cold and the texture of it was weird; like slimy liquid with crunchy and squishy parts in it. The taste was so horrific, it was un-comparable to anything Minato had ever tasted before, but one thing was certain it was a hundred if not a thousand times worse than the lunch box he had from Yukiko. In one giant spit of the food he just had Minato fell into the same comatose like state as Yosuke.

'Is this the end…'

"Just what the hell was that? Curry is supposed to be hot and spicy or at least mild! It was even impossible to swallow! Just what the hell was in there?" Yosuke shouted.

"Umm lots of love?" Chie smiled nervously.

"Guys, I think we need to call the United States in here. I'm pretty sure we've just discovered a new form of WMD that we can never let into anyone's hands." Minato held his head in a grim expression staring over the food on his plate.

"We're sorry." Both girls apologized, which led to brief moment of silence between the group.

"Well, what can we do for food now? I mean if it was slightly edible I'd eat it, but there's no way I'm taking another bite of Mystery Food X." Yosuke sighed glancing around the campgrounds.

"We could always steal something from the other groups now. Hey wait what's that smell?" Minato sniffed to see at a nearby table a very large girl with a large plate of curry.

"Hanako?" Yosuke looked surprised and began to drool a bit staring at the giant plate before her. Minato recognized her as well; she was the girl who ended up crushing Yosuke's bike under her weight on the day of "Up Close and Personal Plan" that he was reluctant to go too. At the time he felt more important things needed to be accomplished than focusing on girls, but he was coaxed into it. After seeing Hanako that day he'd prefer to avoid her at all costs; she was a girl who had slight delusions of herself and was extremely stuck up.

"Do you think she'll give us some?" Chie asked.

"I'd rather starve, I don't do begging." Minato folded his arms.

"Wha- How can you say something like that at a time like this? Our lives are at stack here! If we all don't beg it might not work. Besides she owes me for what she did to my scooter." Yosuke shook Minato by the shoulders. Minato peered at him irritably until he felt his whole stomach shake and grumble.

"Uh, Hanako do you have any extra curry left huh?" Yosuke's question was met with a cold silence.

"Please we're begging you here! We're starving to death!" Yosuke shouted as the whole group slightly bowed with their hands together.

'Goddamn it, why do I have to bow?'

"No way, I'm on a diet and this all that I made. It needs to last me." Hanako snorted like a pig.

"All that you made? You could feed a whole goddamn army with that shit! I'm gonna.." Minato shouted as he tried charging at her, but the group held him back by his arms.

"I swear, you will pay for this!" Minato shouted in the sky.

"Alright hurry back to the tents now! Men's tents are this way and girls tents are that way! Youngsters like you should hurry to bed after you eat while the adults enjoy the boo- er I mean get to sleep, you no good delinquents!" Mr. Morooka barked.

"Ahhhhh!" Hearing the barking of King Moron's irritating voice and his empty stomach made Minato loose it. He wanted to charge at King Moron and knock him the hell out. Fortunately the group was still holding on to him until they arrived at the tents.

"I need food…" Minato moped after finally calming down as the group now dragged his unresisting body into the tent.

"Geez, man who knew you'd get like that?" Yosuke rubbed the back of his sore neck.

"Yeah sorry about that, Guess I get a little irritable when I'm starving."

'Thankfully, I consciously held back that power. It could've gotten messy, still a good way to let out some steam though' Minato laughed.

"Again we're really sorry about the food." Yukiko and Chie both slightly bowed at them.

"It's cool, don't let it bother you. We'll be fine, promise" Minato smiled at them.

* * *

"Hey guys?" Kanji opened the tent and walked inside.

"Whats up?" Minato asked raising from his laid down position.

"Is it alright if I chill with you guys?" Kanji asked.

"Why? And I figured you were the type to skip out on these things?" Yosuke raised a brow.

"Well, yeah until my teach threatened to hold me back a year if I didn't show up. The first years tent is silent as hell like someone died in there, so I figured I'd come hang with you guys."

"I'm not surprised, they are all probably scared shitless." Minato laughed a bit.

"So it's cool if I chill here with you guys?" Kanji asked again.

"It's fine." Minato nodded.

"Oh, yeah wasn't you teacher some guy called King Moron. He pissed me off so badly earlier, I was about to lose it." Kanji stated.

"Let's not talk about that bastard…Damn it I'm freaking hungry." Minato held his stomach recalling the earlier events.

"That guy was talking mad shit about the two girls that died earlier. Saying some shit that those who run away home or are unfaithful meet a bad end."

"Damn it, I can hear him just saying that." Yosuke shook his head.

'Could he be possibly be the murderer? That's not really that much evidence and besides he talks shit about everyone and everything. I'd need more substantial probable suspicion before I can follow that one. Besides a part of me believes that if he did have the power to throw people in the T.V world that he just would be able to resist throwing all of his "delinquent students" of his inside of it.'

"That guy really needs a really hard punch to the face, maybe that'll knock him off his high horse and back to reality." Minato pounded his fist into his open palm.

"Right there with ya man!" Kanji smiled.

* * *

After a while it seemed things quieted down and the guys were about to fall asleep. In the midst of the silence Yosuke mustered up enough courage to ask the question that had been bothering him for a while now.

"Uh hey Kanji, are we gonna be safe alone with you?" Yosuke sat up.

'Oh, shit'

"Wait, what do you mean? It's not like I'm gonna fight you guys or anything." Kanji raised a brow.

"Well that's not what I mean, I mean do you know….swing that way?"

"Yosuke, shut it before something bad happens.." Minato glared at him with widened eyes.

"Hey, man we need to know this now. It's for our safety!" Yosuke shouted.

"Oh, oh I get it! I already told you guys I'm not like that! We settled this already… right now… I'm..I'm" Kanji trailed off. As much as Minato wanted to avoid unnecessary chaos, the recent reaction brought concern to the matter at hand.

"Dude, it really shouldn't be that much to think about, kinda concerning me here. Just calmly say it damn it!" Minato's eyes widened as stepped back a bit. Though he wanted to avoid a bad outcome, this situation grew more to his concern.

"What I'm trying to say is I have no problem being around girls now!" Kanji shouted.

"Can you prove it?" Yosuke asked.

"How the hell would he be able to prove it? Though it would be nice."

"That's it! I'm gonna run over to the girls tent right now and show you guys whats up" Kanji clenched his fists.

"Whoa, Kanji calm the fuck down man! You'll get expelled if you leave do that!" Minato tried putting his hand on Kanji's shoulder, but Kanji immediately shook it off before rampaging outta the tent yelling like some sort of crazed animal.

"To hell with all that noise! Nothing can stop Kanji Tatsumi, not even god!" Kanji grinned as glanced out the tent.

"We gotta stop him man, he's gonna do it." Yosuke whispered to Minato.

"Go for it, we believe in you." Minato spoke very monotone like with a blank stare. Behind him was Yosuke who face expressed nothing, but utter shock at Minato as Kanji ran out the tent wailing like an animal.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"It's not my problem. I highly doubt I could've said anything to snap him out of it anyway. So why prolong the death when I could give him a mercy killing. Quick and painless." Minato slightly laughed.

"How cruel can you be man?" Yosuke sighed.

"I just don't care too much for outright stupidity. Though, I had my fun for today.." Minato smirked

"Well,I will not claim responsibility for whatever follows." Yosuke shrugged laying back down.

"It aint my issue, and I certainly won't be held responsible for anything that I "Allegedly" said today."

* * *

"Hey, are you guys still up?" Chie's voice whispered outside the tent.

"The fuck?" Minato rose rubbing his eyes.

"Are you crazy? If King Moron finds out we'll all be expelled." Yosuke whispered.

"I swear, if there's…any indecent students running around you'll be kicking the bucket!" King Moron shouted trying hard not to slur his words. It was clear he was drunk as it sounded as if he stumbled into one of the nearby tables.

"Hurry get in, before he comes!" Minato opened up the tent letting them in. As the footsteps approached the group became silent and still.

"Listen, being indecent and insolent are two very different things. Are You two in there? Answer me!" King Moron shouted now standing right in front of their tent.

"We're here." Minato sighed.

"Ahh so you are in there? What about Hanamura, is he a sleep? Nothing sketchy better be going on you here me!"

"I'm asleep, sir!" Yosuke shouted.

"Don't kiss up to me, get back to sleep you worthless delinquent. God I think I had a bit to many, I need some sleep." King Moron continued to mumble and stumble off into the distance.

"Whew, that was close." Yosuke wiped his brow.

"I'm sure I could've probably gotten away with telling that dude that I was in here with a T-rex and Yosuke became a Zombie. He was that trashed." Minato laughed.

"So, wait why'd you guys come here?" Yosuke asked.

"Because for some reason Kanji came storming into our tent, and then just passed out. Right, Yukiko?" Chie stated somewhat nervously.

'I kinda doubt that story, I bet Chie knocked him out cold'

"Huh, where's Minato?" Chie asked Yosuke glancing around. It was now early in the morning and the group was about to head towards the river.

"Great, and just when we were about to have a bit of fun for once that guy goes running off." Yosuke slouched his shoulder.

"But guys what if he got in trouble by the teachers or worse?" Yukiko's eyes widened.

"Well crap, we need to go find him quick." Yosuke led the group off on their search.

"Huh, what's that?" Yosuke asked as the group heard sounds of loud force hitting into something. The group cautiously approached the sound until they could see from a far a shirtless Minato sparring against a tree.

His moves were lightning fast and left various abrasions in the tree, but little did Yosuke and the group know he was actually reflecting upon something that happened a few days ago.

* * *

Over the past few weeks, Minato had almost absent from the group, save for at school and a few hangouts. Whenever the group asked about why he had been so busy lately, he never gave a direct answer to it. Frankly a few strange things had been happening to him periodically over the weeks. Things like hallucinations of personas when he wakes up, and weird and sudden vibrations or pain flying through his body at times during his daily activities.

'What the hell is happening to me? Is it the power has it been effecting me negatively somehow?' Minato gripped his head as he headed home.

'No matter though, I need to push through this and find a way to re-balance myself somehow. I still need to complete the mission I gave myself for now, I can relax then.'

* * *

Later that night, Minato worked on his homework silently in his room his vision became warped. The desk he sat at and the chair he sat in disappeared as he stood. This black void was familiar it was the same from the time when he saw the shadow on the television. Suddenly a large mirror appeared in front of him. He stared into his reflection and made several movements to make sure it was really him. Sure enough it copied all his movements to a key until the reflection blinked revealing the cold red eyes that Minato knew all so well.

"ha, having fun there?" The reflection smiled. Sure enough, it was his image to a key with his spikey black hair and bangs hanging over his eyes. His school uniform and his pale skin, though it was unsettling to see such odd colored eyes.

"Just what in the hell are you?" Minato clenched his fists at his side.

"I'll let you dwell on that. As you can see there's no place for you to hide! I can even reach you here in the real world!" The Shadow's eyes widened as an equally wide grin erupted. His eyes reflected that of a predator, whose sole motive was to watch his prey squirm, and squabble in pain; waiting to deliver the final blow. Minato felt chills run through his spine after seeing this sick evil expression on his own face; chances are the Doppelganger felt like he had the upper hand, Minato knew he would have to turn his perspective around.

"You think you've got control of this don't you? Well let me inform you of something. I don't care if I have to cut you down with all my power even if it kills me, or if I have to accept you I will. Though know this I'd sooner die than let you win at whatever game you're playing here!" Minato reached out to his reflection almost as an attempt to strangle him.

"That's the fun part though, you don't know what game I'm planning. For all you know I want to kill you with my own two hands, you could be walking to your own death! Yet I know you, you'll refuse to turn down the challenge when the time comes, and then you might just be in the palm of my hands! Oh and by the way you're pathetically weak, I could've killed you now if I wanted, though the time hasn't come yet for that." That Shadow walked further off into the mirror laughing.

"Wait, give me some goddamn answers! You know who I really am don't you?" Minato ran into the mirror hoping to phase through it.

"Give some thought to this…. If I'm a reflection of you, then imagine how much my conviction might be like yours. I have no doubt I'll kill you!" The Shadow waved off.

Minato awoke to having his arms and head laid out across his desk.

"Damnit!" Minato shouted up at the ceiling.

'I can't believe this shit… It's possible my answers are just a few steps away from me, but they're impossible to reach right now.

* * *

'I swear I will get some goddamn answers out you one way or another.' Minato punched the tree he was beating on with great force leaving a clean whole through the bark.

"So this is where you were huh. Are you developing some kinda new fighting style?" Chie ran up estatic about her find. While she was observing his moves she noticed this is how he'd normally fight, the movements were more focused on karate chop –like swings mixed with other basic fighting techniques.

"Yeah, kinda how come you guys were looking for me?" Minato glanced up at the other two approaching.

"We were just about to head to the river and thought you'd like to join us." Yukiko stated.

"You forgot about the plans already man? Also how come you're training? Does it have to do with the case?" Yosuke sighed.

"Kinda. I'm working on new techniques, and I needed to try out my new ideas before I lost them." Minato laughed.

"Wait, how'd you get these scars?" Chie walked around him closely examining the huge crevasse that etched from the top of his chest to the top of his abs and the three small circular scars that were positioned below the center of it.

"Were those from the fights we had in the T.V world? It looks like you could've died from it." Yukiko asked covering her mouth in shock.

"Not exactly, I don't really remember how I got these scars." Minato rubbed that back of his neck as his face brightened from feeling slightly uncomfortable with Chie observing so close.

"How do you not remember something like that? I mean it pretty traumatic by the looks of it." Yosuke asked.

"I don't really get it myself. Maybe it happened when I was young or something."

'It'd be hard to explain, especially now that I have no memories before this school year. Hell I'm sure they'd think I'm a bit crazy.'

"Alright well, for now relax man. You don't need to be focused about it all the time. Relax, and have some fun." Yosuke smiled giving him a thumbs up.

'Maybe I am a bit too focused on it right now.' As the group walked off the heard a thundering crash in the background. At that instant they all knew it was the tree that they were just in front of had fallen.

"Oh, fuck." Minato laughed nervously as the whole group looked back at him in shock.

"What's up?" Minato nodded smiling at Kanji.

"Damn, I feel like I was hit by a train. I think I was going ballistic and ran out of the tent, and then nothing. When I awoke I was still in your guy's tent." Kanji clenched his head tight.

"It was probably all just a dream." Chie laughed nervously. This caught Kanji's attention as being suspicious, but he quickly dismissed it.

"Well anyway, what'd u drag us all down here for?" Chie asked at Yosuke who was glancing off the nearby cliff.

"We're gonna go swimming!" Yosuke smiled pointing at the river below.

"No way in hell, you can go in by yourself." Chie shouted.

"Hey, you owe us! We had to deal with mystery x and we opened up our tent for you."

"He's right, though we didn't bring any swimsuits. What a shame." Yukiko stated with an obvious pseudo-depressed feeling.

"That's quite alright cause I came prepared!" Yosuke dragged two swimsuits out of his bag lying on the ground.

"What?" The girls both shouted shocked.

"I picked these up with the help of a co-worker from Junes. I'm sure they'll fit just fine." Yosuke grinned from ear to ear.

"Dude, that's disturbing.." Minato sighed hunched over. The girls took the swimsuits in a disappointed dragging march to somewhere they could change privately. The guys also began changing in their swimsuits Minato wore his black swim trunks with blue flames on them, while Yosuke wore red swim short with a sunflower like design on them. Kanji though refused to go in the water and remained in his gym uniform.

* * *

The guys faces light up as they saw the girls arrive back in their swimsuits. Yukiko was wearing white and red bikini top matched with a white skirt, Chie wore a bikini top mixed with the colors yellow, green, and white with green shorts that had a cute yellow bow tied around on the side of them.

"Whoa! You guys look amazing!" Yosuke shouted.

"Stop that, you're embarrassing us!" Yukiko shouted as her face turned red.

"What do you think Minato?" Yosuke turned his head at him.

"Uh, Chie I think you look really cute." Minato rubbed the back of his head while his face reddened.

"Y-You really think so? Wait, what am I saying! Don't say that and will you guys please stop staring already!" Chie shouted.

"Ya know Minato. These women maybe childish on the inside, but I bet they'll turn into some fine-looking women before too long." Yosuke grinned.

"Yea…." Just as Minato was about to agree he had this sudden shockwave of sense of immediate danger. That's when he focused his attention back towards the two girls who had intense glares of anger at him.

"Why, you!" Chie shouted as her foot impacted into Minato chest. Simultaneously Yukiko shoved Yosuke off as well.

"Shit it's cold." Minato held his arms as he glared at Yosuke irritably.

"What man?" Yosuke sneezed.

"You just have horrible luck with women, man." Minato sighed.

"Don't remind me." That's when they heard a scream quickly followed by a giant splash in the river.

"What the hell man?" Kanji rose from the water.

"How come they threw you in?" Minato raised a brow.

"Beats me, all I did was look at them and they freaked out." That's when the guys heard a strange noise coming up river followed by odd colored water flowing down.

"Ew, what's that floating down the river!" Chie shouted from above.

"huh?" Yosuke looked to where Minato was, but saw no one there. He quickly scanned the area, and found him climbing the rock wall.

"Hey! Take me with you!" Yosuke shouted as he grabbed hold of Minato's foot.

"Yeah, don't leave a man behind!" Kanji shouted hugging the wall.

"It's every man for themselves, sorry guys, but you gotta take one for the team!"

"Team what team? It'd just be you that would get out clean!" Yosuke shouted.

"The team of me! Survival of the fittest guys and I just won!" Minato shouted as he shook Yosuke's grip off and bolted up the cliff. Later on almost everyone went home with horribly disappointment in the camping trip, well everyone except the girls that is.

* * *

A few days later the new was on during dinner with Dojima and Nanako. The new crew was going on about how Rise Kujikawa was taking leave from the entertainment industry and moving to Inaba. They asked her various questions; as whether it was due to a psychological problem, death in the family, and will she be comfortable there with the recent murders. As the news cut of the television changed to a commercial, ironically staring Rise in it for some sort of soft drink.

"Is she quitting her job from T.V?" Nanako asked Dojima.

"Who knows, but if this is her home town; then there's no doubt the police are going to be involved with the clamor over everyone trying to get a glimpse of her." Dojima sighed.

'Great, I'm now certain she might be the next victim. Though this is gonna be a pain; between the case and the hoard of people trying to see her. I feel this might be one big cluster fuck.' Minato lowered his head.

* * *

Over the next few days the school was buzzing with talk of the idols soon arrival. The Investigation Squad also discussed the topic as to her being a potential victim in the case. Yosuke though seemed all to ecstatic about her arrival, it was clear he was a fan. It also came to him as quite a shock as how Minato knew nothing about this teen idol, nor cared to know anything about her. Soon following the Midnight Channel appeared again on a rainy night and showed a female figure bent over and the image kept zooming in on her chest and thighs. The only thing Minato could think of was that his instincts were right this had to be Rise. Following the program Minato received the usual call from Yosuke.

"Did you see it man? It had to be Rise, it really was her!" Yosuke shouted joyfully.

"Would you mind telling me why you are excited about a person who is soon to be a victim?" Minato spoke monotonously

"Oh….Yeah you're right sorry about that. We should head to see here tomorrow. The shop her grandmother owns is Marukyu Tofu."

"Yeah, but it's going to be a real pain getting in there given the expect crowd to see this Idol. Well we need to try anyway. I'll see you tomorrow." Minato hung up and sat back down on the couch.

'Ever since that meeting with that look-alike a while ago the pain, hallucinations, and the tremors disappeared. Was he causing them? Was it a defect of my power? Only time will tell for now. Though thankfully when we enter the T.V this time I'll have chance to try out my plan.' Minato folded his hands as he dwelled on his thoughts.

Hope you guys enjoyed reading. Chapter 8 should be out by September the latest.


	8. Chapter 8 Risette's Number One Fan

Chapter 8: Yosuke, Risette's Number One Fan

Minato, Yosuke, and Kanji arrived at Marukyu Tofu Shop in the shopping district. The girls were busy at the time so they had to go alone. Their usual attire shifted due to the summer heat; Minato wore a short-sleeved buttoned black shirt with jeans. The others only had subtracted their jackets from their wardrobe with Yosuke wearing a white buttoned shirt, a V-neck t-shirt underneath with his usual red headphones. Kanji wore his black tank top with a red flaming skull on it, black jeans, and his now should tattoo of a black skull and crossbones was completely visible.

There was a whole crowd of people flooding from the store into the streets. In the street stood Adachi who was directing traffic around the crowd with a blank look of boredom.

"Ah, I can't wait to meet her!" Yosuke clenched his fists in excitement.

"Just keep it under control, and try not to mention anything unnecessary." Minato stated.

"Hey, How's it going?" Minato approached the detective who was waving around his red light stick.

"Huh? Oh hey! Did you guys come to see Rise? Is she here?" Adachi raised a brow.

"Nah we haven't seen her yet; though we're trying." Minato glanced into the large crowd.

"Did something happen here Mr. Detective?" Yosuke asked.

"Nothing really, just the crowd has become a bit unmanageable and cars are slowing down and practically trying to park in the middle of the street. " Adachi sighed.

"Huh, Well how come a detective is acting like a regular ass cop and instructing traffic?" Kanji spoke irritably.

"W-Well you see, the police has been short on staff given the recent events and all so I was told to handle this, well I gotta lot of work to do so see ya." Adachi quickly disbanded from his duty.

"Dude, you even scared off a police detective on active duty." Yosuke eyes widened.

"I didn't mean to scare him, just was speaking my mind that's all." Kanji shrugged.

"Alright clear out. Coming through! Adachi!" A familiar voice rang out from the shop. It sent shivers through Minato's spine, he knew all too well who it was as Dojima stepped out from the store. Though their relationship has been rough since his arrival; as suspicion keeps emanating from Dojima towards Minato. Minato is beginning to feel as if Dojima and Nanako are family to him. Thanks to learning more about their past and trying to mend their current relationship; Nanako doesn't believe her dad views her as anything more than a burden because he's always got work on his mind and Dojima burdened with the death of his wife and finding her killer who hit her in a car accident. It has him constantly working between the recent murders and kidnaps and her death, though even given the circumstances he's determined to fix their bond as a family.

"Huh, what are you guys doing here? Kanji are you friends with them?" Dojima shouted shocked.

"Why do you give a shit?" Kanji mumbled.

"Dude, watch what you say that's his uncle!" Yosuke spoke in a whisper as he pulled Kanji away from the group.

"I'll ask again then, just what are you doing here?" Dojima shot a glare at Minato.

"Heh, well ya see this this dude here is a major fan of Rise, but he didn't want to go alone so he dragged us along with him." Minato smiled as he pointed at a now irritated Yosuke.

"hmm, well be respectful. Remember this is still her home. I'll see you back home later tonight."

"Uh, sorry about that dude. I didn't know he was your uncle." Kanji apologized

"It's cool, just be sure to be careful next time. You could've just made my life a living hell." Minato sighed.

"What the?" Yosuke pointed as he saw the crowd dissipate in disappointment followed by his draw dropping in shock.

"Looks like maybe the dream of your lifetime won't be fulfilled today huh?" Kanji scratched his head.

"Well it can't hurt to still check it out, right." Minato stated.

Inside looked like your average tofu shop, and sure enough there was no sign of Rise. The shop was in fact empty like a ghost town .

"huh, damn I guess she really isn't here" Yosuke sighed disappointed

"You idiot. Why don't you check in the back? Hey!" Kanji shouted towards the back of the shop. This was met with Minato's typical expression of disappointment; placing his palm firmly on his forehead.

"What is it?" Rise shouted as she stepped out of the back with a sigh and slight irritation in her tone.

"Wow, you're really Risette!" Yosuke shouted, which only made the girl cringe slightly.

"What do you guys want?"

"Make the order!" Yosuke whispered to Minato.

"Why the fuck do I have to make the order? You're the one decided to order something, and don't you think we're forgetting something here?" Minato responded irritably.

"I don't know how you forgot, but we want three Ganmodoki's please." Kanji sighed.

"Ok, one sec." Rise stepped out. She had copper hair tied into two pigtails, brown eyes and tanned skin. She wore a white headscarf with a pink turtleneck shirt, a short blue skirt covered by the white apron she wore.

"Wow, it's really her. She's not like how she seems on T.V though, I wonder if she's tired."

"Can we now get to the important subject?" Minato sighed.

"Oh yeah that's right! Has anything weird or strange happened lately?" Yosuke asked.

"You mean like stalkers? Are you guys fans of mine?" Rise asked.

"Not me, but this dude is!" Minato and Kanji shouted simultaneously.

"What the hell? Why'd you let that slip?" Yosuke shouted

"I'm sorry, but by the stupid expression you have had on ever since we got here; it's just so blatantly obvious I could've seen it from Mars." Minato hung his head low as he rested his hand Yosuke's shoulder.

"Bastard" Yosuke mumbled

"Yeah, you were talking about her curves, posture, and her beautiful slim legs. Well you done checking em out now or what?" Kanji stated.

"Why you! You're doing this on purpose aren't you! Don't listen to a word this guy says! I didn't say any of that!" Yosuke shouted pointing at Kanji.

"As you've probably already heard, it's been somewhat dangerous here in Inaba. We were concerned as to your safety, given your celebrity status and arrival to Inaba. We thought we should inform you." Minato stepped forward from the group breaking the previous set mood.

"Yeah, see there's been this channel.."

"We should just leave it at that for now. I understand a possibly more detailed explanation of it would be more helpful to the situation, but we need to think about the possible negative consequences of such an action. It could lead to a complete disbelief of the case and possibly worsen endanger the person's life. I think it's safest we keep this information between the squad for now." Minato glanced back at Yosuke.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to disagree here. You also have to think here man, this could also prevent a kidnapping; even if it might risk our hides a bit" Yosuke smiled at Minato as he stepped forward.

"Suit yourself." Minato stepped back somberly. There were just too many unknowns in the circumstance, and either way it didn't sit right with him.

"Do you know about that T.V show that appears at midnight? It's not like regular programming… it's uhh how should I put it?" Yosuke crossed his arms in thought.

"That thing that was on last night, the midnight channel right?"

"So you know what it is then? We are concerned it might be connected to what's been going on in this town lately." Minato answered.

"Yeah, you need to be careful ok?" Yosuke stated.

"Thanks, but that girl that was shown wasn't me. I've never been filmed wearing that swimsuit and the bust line, mine aren't that big." Rise smiled lightly.

"Ah, yeah I see what you mean now." Yosuke glanced down at Rise's chest.

"Ah what am I saying! I… Uh I'm really sorry!" Yosuke apologized as he heard Minato holding back his laugh.

"Don't apologize so much. You're funny." Rise let out a smile from her somewhat sad aura she gave off.

"Hey, she smiled isn't she so cute!" Yosuke turned and whispered at the other two.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure she can hear you?" Kanji stated loudly in which Yosuke heard Rise giggling.

"Oh, uh…well we're not sure quite yet, but we think that the midnight channel you saw last night might be connecting to recent kidnappings." Yosuke face reddened as he quickly changed topic.

"I see, well thanks I'll be careful. Here's your three Ganmo, that'll be 600 yen. There's also extra tofu in there as a little thank-you for worrying about me." Rise handed the group the bag of tofu.

"Yosuke, you can't eat tofu right? Want me to take yours?" Kanji asked.

"No way, I always eat what people give me!" Yosuke declared proudly.

"It's your funeral, if you go into shock or anything I'm not saving you due to stupidity." Minato pulled Yosuke over with a sullen look remembering from before Yosuke stated he was allergic, but not at how bad it was. Yosuke paused with a state of pure fear for a few seconds.

"Dude, you're a sick bastard!" Yosuke shouted.

"Relax man, I'm messing with you! Your reaction was priceless!" Minato busted out laughing.

"You went to see Rise Kujikawa today. What did you talk about?" Dojima said breaking the silence during dinner.

'It seems like he knows something. Why else would he be so direct? I need to be careful in my response.'

"Well aside from Yosuke being a fan, we discussed about the recent events somewhat. We were slightly concerned that due to her popularity and new arrival in the town that she might become a target. We thought it was best we let her know." Minato stated calmly. He figured it was best to be somewhat truthful so that way Dojima doesn't have any doubts about him. He could only guess that Dojima had talked with Rise and warned her, though the topic was brought up about their conversation to him.

"I told you to keep outta this! It isn't something for kids like you to worry about, just leave it to the police." Dojima responded angrily.

"You guys met Rise?" Nanako looked estatic as she glanced at the now silent family members.

"Yeah, she was really nice. I'll take you to see her sometime." Minato smiled trying to break the mood.

"That'd be great! But are you guys fighting again?" Nanako asked while she looked at her father who had an irritable expression staring at his food.

"Of course not…now here finish your food." Dojima slightly smiled at her.

At midnight the Midnight Channel appeared again. This time showing a clearer image of the girl, It was no doubt that she was Rise as she was waving through the static at the screen. Though the screen was still filled with static, having no idea what this meant except that maybe the killer was closer to achieving his goal. Follow through with the regular motions Minato expected a call from Yosuke that received right on time. They discussed plans to meet up at Junes tomorrow.

"That was definitely Rise, no doubt about it! It even showed her face." Yosuke declared his circle of friends around the table.

"Then that means you were probably right about the victims are chose because they were broadcasted on T.V" Yukiko stated glancing at Minato who simply nodded. Yukiko now wore a slightly smaller now unbuttoned red sweater around her Yasogami High outfit, while Chie simply tied her green jacket around her waist just above her skirt.

"Teddie stated before that it might be the victims own creation in that world that causes that weird T.V show thing." Yukiko stated.

"Then that means the person is already inside the T.V when that show appears…but how do you explain the part where it appears all fuzzy and stuff before they disappear?" Chie asked.

"You're right it's almost like a warning notice…" Yosuke paused in thought.

"I might be going out on a limb here, but maybe somehow the Midnight Channel is connected to the killer's intentions." Minato stated as he crossed his arms.

"So you're saying that when the killer thinks I want to kill someone that's what we're seeing?" Chie shouted shocked.

"I don't know, it's just a theory; something I can't say has a real basis for it. All I can say is that we've seen some crazy shit, and this wouldn't surprise me. Plus we can take into account that the world has some sort of connection to people's desires at least while their inside the T.V, so it's a small possibility simple based on theory though."

"Well why is it connected to people's consciousness? Just how far does this connection go? Ah man this is giving me a freaking headache!" Yosuke grasped his head shouting as everyone sighed.

"Kanji, you there? You haven't said a word?" Chie asked dragging everyone's attention to him.

"I'm just lost in thought…." Kanji's eye's widened glancing around.

'It's clear the idiot was a sleep'

"Why would the culprit throw people into the T.V in the first place?" Yukiko asked.

"Well think about it. If you desired to kill people, this would be the perfect crime. There would be no evidence left considering it happened in the T.V world. Any DNA or crucial evidence could've easily been taken away considering the atmosphere and potential fight with their shadow. Thus in the end you have a dangling body, no witnesses, no evidence, and no real case other than theories and killing pattern." Minato stated as he clenched his hands tighter on his arms in irritation. He was dwelling back to the first three murders and it made his blood boil.

"Murder huh? So this guy's got a grudge against certain people? Well there's a shit load of people who have me on their shit list." Kanji sighed.

"It's possibly that this person may have a grudge against them, though we also can't rule out that he enjoys killing for the sake of it." Minato stated

"Well as of right now the only thing we know is Rise is in danger." Yosuke crossed his arms.

"Do you mean we get to do another stakeout?" Chie smiled.

"Yeah and this time we'll catch him in the act! Let's go!" Yosuke stood up and took off.

'I have my doubts it would happen in broad daylight, but it's worth a try'Ye

The gang had bought supplies in a nearby local store when they ran into Adachi who was on legwork and from the looks of how bad Adachi could lie, Dojima sent him there to spy on us. Afterwards the group hung around outside the Tofu shop in which Yukiko and Chie made small talk while Yosuke led Minato, and Kanji around in circles passing by the Tofu shop countless times.

"I'm sick of this shit man, do you think we're really blending in when we're the only ones who have passed this place a million times!" Kanji shouted irritably.

"shh, we need to stay incognito" Yosuke whispered.

"Come on out you bastard! We're ready for you." Adachi stated scanning the area in front of the shop intensely making Yosuke sigh in disappointment.

"Look!" Yukiko shouted as she pointed up at the nearby telephone pole. There was a man who was high up on the pole slowly inching himself further up.

"huh, who's there?" Adachi shouted quickly cowering behind the sign of the shop. The man on the pole paused before sliding down, as his feet he the ground he broke out in a panic run away. Kanji was the first to take off quickly followed by the rest as they chased the suspect down the block. The man reached the nearby speeding traffic of the highway before finally turning around. To Minato though there seemed something off about how this guy appeared. He had short messy black hair, wore glasses, and had a camera around his neck dangling in front of his red plaid shirt.

'hmmm I'm not sure if this guy had the capability to kidnap the other victims' Minato observed the man's pudgy stature and something just felt off about this.

"What'll you do if I get run over? Don't come any closer!" The man took a step back.

"No, don't do it!... If he gets injured I'll be mowed down by Dojima and the police will be held responsible." Adachi sighed hunched over.

"Stop chasing me! Or I'll do it!"

"What do we do?" Yosuke looked at Minato.

"We'll we need to tackle him down to restrict his movement. We need a distraction though." Minato glanced around at the surroundings for something to find. He figured that going against his intuition about this guy being the culprit might still provide viable information.

"I got it….Hey look, an Alien!" Yosuke shouted.

"What?" Minato looked at him shocked. Then he befell to his utter shock of the man actually believing it as the group took him down. Minato was speechless until Adachi put the cuffs on him.

"How dare you assaulting an ordinary citizen like…" The man ranted until Kanji cut him off.

"Shut the hell up, you fucking murderer!" Kanji shouted.

"Whoa, murderer? What the hell is going on?" The man staggered shocked

'So my gut was right this man has nothing to do with it this' Minato paused in deep thought as Chie exclaimed the man for lying.

"Look all I got are cameras, I just wanted to really see Risette. I'm a huge fan." The man broke out in a panic before getting cut off by Adachi.

"You're definitely the culprit, we'll hear your story down at the station! I've always wanted to use that line! Wait till the guys hear that Inaba's greatest detective Tohru Adachi caught the mysterious Inaba killer!" Adachi had a huge grin while the man begged for his freedom.

"Hey, don't you understand what's going on here? You're under suspicion for murder, now come with me!" Adachi took off with suspect after graciously thanking the group and warning them to not get involved in any more cases.

"Is it finally over?" Yosuke asked looking at everyone.

"I-I think so." Yukiko smiled.

"Awesome! We did! Looks like the culprit was a pervert after all, disgusting." Chie stated. As the group walked on, Minato lagged behind a bit with his usual somber look.

"What's got you bugged man?" Yosuke asked striding back to him.

"I don't think it's over." Minato stated coldly.

"Why do you say that?"

"The real culprit wouldn't have done something so obvious like climbing a pole in front of someone's house, otherwise he would've been caught on day one. Second that man is carrying nothing, but cameras; Rise has a large amount of fans, it isn't uncommon for people like stalkers or sneaking to take pictures just to sell them later. Also does that man look physically capable of kidnapping and carrying the other victims, like Kanji? I didn't want to break the others joyful celebration so quick even though this has been bothering me." Minato stated.

"Huh, maybe you're just overthinking things man." Yosuke grinned slamming his palm into his pack as the group arrived back at the shop.

"We should tell Rise the news!" Yukiko exclaimed as the group nodded.

"Yeah then we should all get some celebratory Special Mega Beef Bowl" Chie shouted throwing her fist up in the air.

"Oh, my are you looking for Rise?" Rise's Grandma stepped to the front door of the shop.

"Is she home? Minato asked

"She seems to have gone out unfortunately.."

"But wasn't she just here?" Yosuke asked.

"She does that at times, leaves without a word. You must forgive her, she's quite worn out in many ways."

'hmmm, seems like it's possible I was right' Minato stood silent as he received a slight look of shock from Yosuke.

"We need to go look for her!" Chie shouted.

"Yeah, maybe she really did just wander off. We should split up!" Yosuke exclaimed as the group divided in search.

The search ended up coming up empty, the group decided since it was going to rain to just sit back and wait for midnight. In utter disappointment, each went their separate ways home hoping that the channel would not appear to night.

That night on the midnight channel Rise appeared, this time as clear as all the last time someone entered the television. She was wearing a bright yellow bikini and the camera proceeded to zoom in on her chest and thighs once she appeared on the screen. The background was covered in a purple hue it was hard to make out what kind of place it was though.

"Hey there, It's me Risette! And this is gonna be a very special show for all my wonderful fans!" Rise exclaimed excitedly.

"Tonight, I Risette am going to bare it all, just for you!" The camera once again zoomed on Rise's body.

'I can imagine that Yosuke's doing backflips for this shit right now'

"Well at least it's not Kanji's shadow all." Minato slightly cringed as he recalled the events of Kanji's shadow.

"Well stay, tuned! I'm gonna push this show to its limit!" Rise blew a kiss towards the screen before it finally cut off. Just seconds later Minato received the call from Yosuke.

"Contain your joyous outburst." Minato stated monotonously as he heard Yosuke shout nothing but the word yes at the top of his lungs.

"Dude, I've been waiting for this moment my entire life!" Yosuke shouted.

"I understand, but now's not the time." Minato sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. Man the detective from today was no help at all. Well we need to do what we usually do. See ya tomorrow." Yosuke hung up.

The next day the group immediately ran into the after school. They arrived to Teddie sulking in the corner of the entrance stage.

"Are you ok?" Chie asked stepping forward.

"I wasn't crying or anything….. Everyone was having fun out there without me. You guy's forgot about me, I was abeardoned ." Teddie hunched over.

"We would never do that Teddie." Chie stated.

"I'm sorry…were you lonely." Yukiko glanced at the ground.

"I'm useless… I don't even know what I am.. and no one would come visit me. No matter how sad I got no tears would come out. " Teddie sat on the ground. That's when Yukiko and Chie walked up to him, petting him in hope that in would comfort him.

"Can I try scoring with you two someday?" Teddie turned to them.

"Sure, go right ahead." Chie smiled.

"Um sure, just please stop the whole scoring thing." Yukiko sighed.

'Knowing Teddie, he won't ever let that go now.'

"Well anyway, has anyone been inside the T.V lately? We're looking for a girl whose a famous idol." Minato stated.

"Huh, yeah someone's been in here. It's really faint, but I think I can guide you. I'm worried my nose is losing its edge though." Teddie began to guide them with a depressed aura about him till he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, no matter what we'll never abandon you. You'll be a part of this team, besides I made a promise to help you make this world peaceful and discover who you are. I don't break promises." Minato smiled.

"Sensei….. This way guys!" Teddie shouted as his mood became exuberant.

They arrived at the entrance of the strip club; Bright lights lit up the entrance with pink hearts painted across the walls.

"Oh, man I'm excited to see what's inside!" Yosuke shouted with extreme excitement making the other members sigh and Teddie lost in confusion.

"Let's get moving." Minato stepped forward inside to be immediately greeted by a shadow. It's body was weird and coil-like like a giant strand DNA.

"Wait, Minato you don't have your swords do you!" Chie shouted as she make a straight run to defend him until she saw a slight smile cross his face as he glanced back. The Shadow lunged at him uncoiling its arms and quickly tried to strike him. With a simple swing of his arm Minato had severed the shadow's arm.

"I've been preparing for this for quite some time now." Minato stated holding his arm in the air. Out of his Yasogami high school jacket sleeves appeared two katana blades, positioned keenly over the backside of his hands.

"Now it's time to kick this things ass!" Minato shouted at them.


End file.
